The Babysitter
by DeeReadinQueen
Summary: Elena Gilbert, 17, the highest recommended babysitter in Mystic Falls, just got hired by the Salvatore family. She is now the nanny to twins Katherine & Emily, and summering in The Hamptons. When she meets the Salvatore brothers, they make a bet as to who will sleep with her 1st. But she figures out their game. - Rated T for now but will be Rated M for language & adult content. D/E
1. Chapter 1 Summer of Opportunity

**This is my very first story on here or ANY site, so I hope you guys like it! :) This is AU, there are no vampires, Tatia is Mrs. Salvatore and Damon & Stefan's step-mom, while Katherine & Emily are Damon & Stefan's little sisters. It will be less confusing as you read :) Please let me know if you like it!**

**I have to give a very big THANK YOU to BecomingScarlett who is an awesome writer (CHECK OUT HER STUFF!) and helped convince me to write and post this story, so thank you :) I needed someone to talk about the ideas with, and you not only listened but suggested a super cool idea, so double-thanks for that. Again, BecomingScarlett, check out her D/E fics (and other stuff)**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES.  
**

* * *

**The Babysitter**

_By Diana AKA DeeReadinQueen_

Ch. 1 – Summer of Opportunity

* * *

_June 5th_

_Dear Diary,_

_Tonight, I babysat for a new family, and they might choose me to be their summer nanny! I know I said before that this summer was going to be all about fun and friends and parties, but what Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore proposed sounds more like a paid vacation than a nanny-job to me. The Salvatore family has owned a home in Mystic Falls since the 1860's, but they haven't lived here for years. Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore re-located their family to Mystic Falls this spring, so they've really only been in town a few months. They had a live-in nanny to care for their twin girls, Katherine and Emily, who are six, but she quit last week. That's why they called me. I was highly recommended to them by Mayor Lockwood and Mrs. Young, whose kids I've babysat for years. The Salvatore Mansion is even bigger and more extravagant than the Lockwood Manor, and I was more than a little bit nervous to be left alone in that giant house with two little girls I'd just met. Katherine is the older twin, by three minutes, and Emily the younger, and I learned pretty quickly that Katherine is the boss. She may end up being a handful…_

_Anyways, tonight was only a trial-job. Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore met and interviewed me for the position, and then left me alone with the twins to see how I'd handle making them dinner and putting them to bed. I must have passed the test, because Mrs. Salvatore was very pleased when she returned home with her husband. Mr. Salvatore suggested I come over and babysit for them this coming Sunday afternoon and then Thursday night. If all goes well, they want to hire me as their full-time summer nanny, and they'll pay me $100 a day! That's not even the best part. If they choose me, and if I accept, I'll be spending my summer vacation in The Hamptons! How cool would that be? *Sigh* The Hamptons. I can only imagine how beautiful it is there. Everybody is filthy stinking' rich and they all wear white and shop all day and party all night…well, that's what I think they do, at least. And I'll get to play at the beach with Katherine and Emily in my bikini, soaking up the sun and drinking non-alcoholic margaritas (maybe not while I'm watching the twins)…__**If **__the Salvatores pick me._

_I hope they pick me! Wish me good luck!;)_

_Elena _

* * *

"Elena, Elena, I don't wanna go to sleep yet!" Katherine bounced around me in circles while she chanted my name in a sing-song voice. She grabbed her sister's hand and Emily joined her, both of them dancing around me as they sang, "Elena, Elena, we don't wanna go to sleep yet!"

Tonight is my third time babysitting for Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore, and my final chance to prove to them I'm the right girl to hire as their summer nanny. So far, Katherine and Emily seem to like me, but I've been babysitting since I was thirteen, so I know how tricky kids can be. I don't know the reason as to why their last nanny quit, but Mrs. Salvatore mentioned she was with them since the girls birth and it was hard for them to let her go. I hope the girls aren't putting on an angelic front while waiting for the perfect moment to push me into a nanny trap...I don't want to be tortured by six year old girls. That's why I had to put an end to their bedtime protest immediately.

"Well girls," I announced, hands on my hips, "You had your bath, you brushed your teeth, and you put on your pajamas. The clock says eight o'clock, and that means it's bedtime."

Katherine and Emily are fraternal twins, not identical, so at least they can't try and pull a switch on me; I saw that in a movie once. Katherine has the long chocolate brown curls and big blue eyes, while Emily has thick, raven locks and the hazel-green eyes. They both have the same nose and smile, but Emily has a darker olive-toned skin, while Katherine's skin is pale and porcelain. They are a beautiful pair.

"We can't go to bed yet," Katherine insisted, batting her pretty blue eyes, a small pout on her lips, "You haven't told us a bedtime story."

"Yeah," Emily echoed, "You have to tell us a bedtime story."

"Esther always told us a bedtime story," Katherine pointed out. I assumed Esther must have been the old nanny. "She used to sing us songs too, but we'll settle for a story." She looked to Emily to agree with her.

"Yes," Emily nodded and asked politely, "Story, please, Elena."

"All right," I agreed. "Get in bed, you two."

Katherine jumped into her bed, and Emily climbed in beside her sister, leaving room in the middle for me. I squished between the two little girls and began to tell them the story of Wynken, Blynken, and Nod. I knew it by heart because my mom used to tell it to Jeremy and I when we were little, every single night.

"Wynken, Blynken, and Nod one night sailed off in a wooden shoe; sailed on a river of crystal light into a sea of dew. 'Where are you going, and what do you wish?' The old moon asked the three. 'We have come to fish for the herring-fish that live in this beautiful sea; nets of silver and gold have we,' Said Wyken, Blynken, and Nod..." I could tell from the looks of intrigue on Katherine and Emily's faces that they've never heard this story before. Emily yawned and snuggled her teddy bear to her chest, leaning back against the pillow beneath her head. Katherine remained sitting upright, fighting the sleep that was obviously written on her face. As I continued, she slowly relaxed, and by the end, both girls were about to fall asleep. I climbed out and carried Emily to her bed, tucking her in and then Katherine, as I told the conclusion to the story, "Wynken and Blynken are two little eyes, and Nod is a little head, and the wooden shoe that sailed the skies is a wee one's trundle-bed; So shut your eyes while Mother sings of wonderful sights that be, and you shall see the beautiful things as you rock in the misty sea...Where the old shoe rocked the fishermen three: Wynken, Blynken, and Nod."

"Goodnight, Lena," Katherine murmured as her eyes fluttered shut, "Goodnight, Em."

"Goodnight, Kat," Emily replied as she tugged her blanket up to her chin, "Goodnight, Elena." She stuck her thumb in her mouth and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight," I whispered as I flicked off the light, leaving the room in the cozy glow of two night-lights. I quietly shut the door and turned around, ready to creep down the hallway, and nearly ran into Mrs. Salvatore. "Oh!" I grabbed my chest, startled for a moment. "I'm sorry; I didn't know you were there."

She smiled and put a finger to her lips, motioning for me to follow her down the hall so we could speak. She talked quietly to not disturb her sleeping daughters, "I'm sorry for spying, but we got back early. I heard you with the girls. You're really great with them, Elena. I can tell they like you already." She led the way downstairs to parlor, where Mr. Salvatore had poured himself a glass of scotch while waiting for us. "Peppe, Elena just put Katy and Emily to sleep. You should have heard her; she's a story-teller! It was wonderful."

Giuseppe Salvatore is a handsome Italian businessman in his mid-forties. He has black hair, which is graying but doesn't detract from his good looks, and a tall, sturdy build. He looks great in a suit, which is the only thing I've ever seen him in. He is a serious and smart man, and so far, I like him. Tatia Salvatore is a beautiful Russian woman with the same rich, chocolate curls that Katherine sports, and blue eyes. In fact, Katherine is like a mini-Tatia. She's going to be quite the heart-breaker when she grows up. Tatia must be at least ten years younger than Giuseppe, and they've been married for ten years this summer, which Tatia told me the first time we met. They chose to vacation at their Hampton summer home because it is their favorite place to have parties, and they have two big celebrations in July: their 10-Year Wedding Anniversary, and Katherine & Emily's 7th Birthday.

"I'm very glad to hear that," Mr. Salvatore commented with a nod and slight tight-lipped smile. "Have you made a decision, Tatia?"

"Yes," Mrs. Salvatore smiled and reached out to give my hand a squeeze. She requested formally, "Miss Gilbert, I would love it if you'd accompany us to The Hamptons this summer and be Katherine and Emily's nanny. We'll pay you one-hundred a day, plus bonuses for additional services, like if we're attending a party. You'll get Sunday off, and you may have the use of one of our cars any-time; both when you're with the girls or by yourself. We're leaving Saturday the 20th, and we'll be returning to Mystic Falls on August 21st." She pauses to give me a moment for all the information to sink in; then asks, "What do you think, Elena?"

"I'd love to!" I replied eagerly, beaming from ear to ear. I couldn't believe she picked me; I was so excited! A summer in the Hamptons. What an amazing opportunity.

"Excellent," Mr. Salvatore replied. "We'll have a nanny agreemant written up for you to sign, which will include the rules for you, the children, and the house. As long as you agree to everything, and sign, you'll be all set. Can you come by tomorrow to look over the paperwork?"

"Sure," I agreed.

* * *

_June 11th_

_Dear Diary,_

_They picked me! I'm so excited! Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore asked me to be Katherine and Emily's nanny for the summer and I said yes! I can't stop smiling. I have never been anywhere outside of Virginia. This will be my first time vacationing out of state, and the first time going without my family. We're going in one week and two days. And two days after that, it's my 17th birthday. I'll be working, and I won't get to celebrate with Caroline and Bonnie, like they wanted, but maybe we can do something before I go so they don't feel left out. I wonder what I'll do for my birthday in The Hamptons...It doesn't matter, it'll be fun no matter what. This summer is going to be a summer of opportunity; I can feel it. I'm going to remember it for the rest of my life..._

_That's all for now,_

_Elena_

* * *

**Author Note: See that spot below? You know the big blank box? Fill it with your words and tell me what you think! Should I keep going with this story? Cookies for Reviewers (:) (:) (:) *YUMMY* **


	2. Chapter 2 Nanny Rules

**Thanks for checking out this story, guys! It's my 1st story on here, so I really hope you guys like it! Thanks again to BecomingScarlett who has helped me plan out this story, and given me a great idea for later on;) **

**I posted a link on my profile for a picture of the Salvatore Summer Home, so check it out.**

**Thanks so much to the 5 of you who reviewed last chapter! It really made me smile:) Cookies for you guys (:)(:)(:)**

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES!**

* * *

**The Babysitter**

_By Diana AKA DeeReadinQueen_

Ch. 2 – Nanny Rules

* * *

Rules for The Nanny:

1. Privacy - Everything that happens in the Salvatore house stays in the Salvatore house. We have an image to up-hold and don't want any unnecessary rumors or news spread about the family.

2. Required to get up with the kids each morning, cook/prepare (if on play-dates outings) three meals a day plus snacks, and organize all activities for Katherine & Emily's days. (See list provided of their activities, lessons, and prior-engagements. I suggest keeping a personal calendar to keep track of their schedule.)

3. Bed-time: The girls go to bed at 8PM each night, with the only exception being a party or must be approved by Tatia or Peppe. Bed-time routine includes bath each night, teeth brushed, and a story before bed. Sometimes Emily has nightmares and will wake up; she will come to you and you will put her back to bed. Except for Sunday night, you are responsible for them, even if they do wake up in the night.

4. Play-dates/outings: Use your discretion as to what needs to be pre-approved and what you can do on your own with the girls. Play-dates held at the house must be pre-approved, or play-dates with any new friends, but not with old friends (See list provided.) - Trips out to the shoppes, beach, parks, restaurants, etc. need not be approved, but we expect a text message to let us know where you are and when you'll be home with the girls.

5. Cell Phone Rules: You must have your cell phone charged and on your person at all times. If Peppe or I call and you don't pick up, we will assume something is wrong. Always answer our calls and text messages. (If you can't provide a cell phone for yourself, we are willing to pay for it for you. Let us know.) As for personal calls and texts, use your discretion. Texting and calls are fine at appropriate times, in moderation. If you are using your phone all the time and the girls complain, we may have to ask you to only take personal calls/texts after the girls bedtime and on your day off.

6. Discipline: When the girls are misbehaving, you may separate them, put them in a time-out, or take away whatever is causing the problem (TV, game, toy, etc.). We're confident you can figure out how to handle the girls. They are good girls. If there are problems, you may come to me or Peppe.

7. No personal visitors over the house unless pre-approved by us.

8. Keep house neat and tidy. Clean up after any areas you and the girls make a mess of.

9. Honesty is very important. Please be truthful about everything that you are doing and everything that we ask you. Honesty is key in trust and we have to trust you to entrust Katherine and Emily to you.

10. No dating.

* * *

_June 19__th_

_Dear Diary,_

_So, as you can see, I've attached a copy of my Nanny Rules by Mrs. Tatia Salvatore. I do not want to lose them. Mrs. Salvatore made it very clear that if I break one or more of the rules, they might reconsider keeping me as their nanny. I'll admit, I'm definitely intimidated by the rules (because not only is it this one page of 10 Rules, but pages and pages of other rules and requirements), but I'm not planning on disappointing Tatia or Giuseppe. They have been more than kind and welcoming towards me, giving me the chance to summer in The Hamptons as well as earn some money to put aside in my college savings. I can't thank them enough for the opportunity._

_Tonight is my last night in Mystic Falls, so I'm studying up on the rules, both for me and for the girls and the house. Tomorrow morning, I'm being dropped off at the Salvatore Mansion, where I'll load my luggage into the car I'll be using for the summer, and then start driving up to Long Island and the Hamptons. It's about a five-hour drive, not including the wait for the ferry, and I'll be making it alone. The Salvatore family is taking a plane, and will arrive to the house a little while before me. _

_Well, Caroline and Bonnie are here to help me finish packing and to give me my birthday presents, so I'll write more later on._

_Elena_

_._

_._

_._

_Bonnie and Caroline just left. Gosh, I'm going to miss those girls! We've already made plans for when I come home in August, the last week of summer before we start Senior Year at Mystic Falls High. We're going to go back-to-school shopping together, and attend the last summer party at the Falls, and fit in as many sleepovers as we can. It will be the best ending to the best summer yet! (You can't see it, Diary, but I'm smiling so big my cheeks are aching!)_

_For my early-birthday presents, Bonnie and Caroline both went way over-board. They made me 'care packages', not just simple presents. I wasn't expecting this from them, but I think both will come in handy. Bonnie made me a Nanny Purse (a cute, floral printed travel bag), as she called it, and filled it with essential items for being a new nanny: the Super Nanny Guidebook, a contact book/personal calendar (with emergency contact numbers already filled in; gotta love Bonnie), a map of the Hampton Beach area, a small First Aid kit, kids' sun block, a pack of crayons, and a jumbo activity book. She suggested I look in the Nanny Guidebook, because it has more essential items to keep in a nanny purse; like juice boxes, snacks, stickers, etc. Caroline's present is more for me than for my new nanny-position: a beach towel, super cute bikini and matching sunglasses, flip flops, and The Fifty Shades of Grey. She said those items are specifically for my day off, and I better put them to good use. Sneaky Caroline also rolled up about twenty nips of assorted vodkas in my beach towel, which I didn't discover until after she left. I love my best friends._

_Mom and Dad got me a great birthday present, too: A digital camera. I've been asking for one since last Christmas. All that begging finally paid off:) Jer updated my iPod for me and added a Summer Playlist for my drive up to New York. He also packed me a bag of all my favorite snacks for the car: Pop-Tarts, mini-muffins, cheddar popcorn, a giant bag of Peanut M&Ms, and a pack of Fruit Punch juice boxes. Don't I have the best family? _

_I'm all set for tomorrow!_

_Now, if only I could fall asleep…I should try and get some rest since it's almost midnight and I have to wake up at 7AM tomorrow. EEEEK! By tomorrow afternoon, I'll be in the Hamptons on Long Island, NY!_

_Goodnight!:)_

_Elena_

* * *

"Ooh…" I breath with a sigh as my jaw drops open in shock, "Whoa…no way."

I just arrived to the Salvatore Summer home and I literally can't believe my eyes. I thought their home in Mystic Falls was big and extravagant, but **this**! This is crazy. I feel like I'm moving in with Hampton Royalty. The house is _huge_ with an abundance of large windows and elaborate porches and balconies. The garage alone holds five-cars, and the driveway was about a mile long. I was told by Tatia that the house has twelve bedrooms and fifteen bathrooms. _Fifteen bathrooms! _I don't know why there needs to be more bathrooms than bedrooms, but what do I know about these things? From what I gathered, my bedroom quarters will be close to Katherine and Emily's so they can call me in the night if they need to.

After finally talking myself into getting out of the car, I feel the need to pinch my arm to make sure I'm not actually dreaming. It seems too good to be true. The ocean is literally right outside the back door. I always talked about how wonderful it would be to have the ocean in my backyard, and here it is. Well, it's not _my _backyard, but I'm perfectly content with pretending it is for the next two months. There is also a boat-dock, with a beautiful yacht, and I wonder if Peppe and Tatia will take the girls and me out with them sometime. I've never been on a yacht before.

"You must be the new nanny." A dark-skinned woman with a freshly-pressed, uniformed dress had appeared by my side without me even knowing it, and picked up my largest suitcase from the trunk of the car. "I'm Ayana, the house-keeper. I'll show you inside and to your room. I'll also give you a small tour of the girls' rooms and their play-room, and the kitchen."

"Thank you so much," I replied gratefully, grabbing my other two bags and following Ayana to the large double-door entrance of the Salvatore summer home. "I'm Elena."

"Very nice to meet you, Elena," Ayana said politely. "If you need anything, or you have any questions, please don't hesitate to come to me. I'm always around."

I was thankful for Ayana's offer; she seems like a nice woman and I just may have questions for her some time in the near future. She walked me through the kitchen, pointed out her bedroom quarters, and showed me the way up the back stairs, which are located just past the kitchen. From there, we dropped off my bags in my room, and then continued down the very long hallway to Katherine and Emily's rooms. Unlike their home in Mystic Falls, the girls don't share a room here. They each have their own, located next to each other and divided by a big, shared bathroom. Their play-room is just across the hall. Ayana also showed me the library, where the girls will practice reading and writing and other summer study subjects, and the home theater.

After the short tour, Ayana brought me back downstairs and led the way to the grand foyer, where Tatia is waiting for me with an unfamiliar young man. She straightened up and smiled when she saw me, leaving the handsome man's side to take my hand and give it a squeeze. She commented, "There you are, Elena! I hope the drive was not too much trouble."

"It was no trouble at all," I replied. "Your home is gorgeous. I've never been anywhere so lovely before. Thank you so much for having me."

"Don't be silly, Elena," Tatia laughed lightly before turning my attention to the tall, light brown-haired, young man with the same hazel-green eyes that both Giuseppe and little Emily possess. "Elena, this is Peppe's youngest son, Stefan. He just got home from school; Stefan attended Georgetown Prep. He graduated this June, and we are so proud of him." She smiled pleasantly before leaning in and kissing Stefan's cheek.

"Congratulations," I told him with a smile, hoping he wouldn't realize I was blushing at the thought of sharing a home with this hot guy all summer. I never knew Giuseppe had a son, and from Tatia's words, 'Peppe's youngest son', I'm wondering if that means he has more than one. Will anyone else be staying here for the summer?

"Thank you, Elena," Stefan spoke in a suave, gentleman-like tone, much like his father, and extended his hand for me to shake. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

I bowed my head slightly as I returned, "And yours as well, Stefan."

* * *

_June 20__th_

_Dear Diary,_

_So I'm here, in the Hamptons, at the most beautiful home on the beach. (That's just my personal opinion, but if I actually had to judge which of these homes is the most beautiful, it'd be a real tough decision. They're all amazing!) I didn't even have to cook dinner my first night here, because Tatia hired a personal chef to cook a celebratory dinner for the first night back in the Hamptons. It was delicious. I hope Katherine and Emily will eat my food after seeing what they're used to eating…_

_My room is to die for. I feel like Audrey Hepburn. It's four times the size of my bedroom back home. Actually, my bathroom here is probably the size of my bedroom at home. My bed is a California king, and I swear, must be made completely of fluffy clouds, because that's what I feel like. I'm floating on a cloud. Speaking of having my head in the clouds, Peppe's 18-year-old, freshly out of high school and super gorgeous son, Stefan, is going to be here with us all summer! And he was flirting with me at dinner (no, I wasn't imagining it), but I didn't know what to do. I can't flirt back…Tatia's Nanny Rules: #10 – No Dating! I'm pretty sure that includes Stefan. _

_As long as I can resist temptation, this summer is going to be a breeze._

_Oh God, wish me luck, Diary!_

_Elena_

* * *

**Please Review(: I will give you cookies;)**


	3. Chapter 3 Awake At Midnight

**Thanks so much for reading this story, and for all the great reviews! I wasn't expecting so much feedback so fast, but I'm really happy you guys like this:) This chapter is short, but maybe I'll post another one later. Here is what you guys have all been asking for...Damon's introduction!:)  
**

**Thanks to those who reviewed, and especially BecomingScarlett! Other reviewers: Ktclaire99, BecomingScarlett (again, because she's awesome and reviewed), Barbara SGB, fanficsareawesome, CharlSmith, arizonagirl181, pnolhan44, marina2351, SuckyVampire, Friends4ever55, & Nikkii23! You guys are awesome! Cookies for you (:)(:)(:) ;)  
**

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES!  
**

* * *

**The Babysitter**

_By Diana AKA DeeReadinQueen_

Ch. 3 - Awake At Midnight

_June 21st (barely...12:25AM)_

_Dear Diary,_

_I've been asleep for less than two hours, and already I'm awake because of something. I could have sworn I heard something, and that's what woke me up, but the whole house is silent, as far as I can tell. (It's a big house, so someone could be awake somewhere way down the hallway or downstairs, but in my nanny-designated area, all is quiet...) I thought of checking on the girls, just to make sure they're in bed and asleep, but if they are and I go in, I risk waking them up. Now I can't sleep because I don't know if I'm doing the right thing. So I'm listening...for noises..._

_OMG I think I heard footsteps! Def. must check that out -_

.

.

.

The moment I placed the diary on the bed-side table, and tossed the blankets off my body, I heard a little girl voice faintly yell, "No, no!"

Emily must be having a nightmare, or so I thought. I hopped out of bed and quickly ran to my door and down the hall a short distance, towards Emily's bedroom. The door was open a foot or so, and there was a light on inside. I pushed open the door wider and looked inside, calling out softly, "Emily?"

She wasn't in her bed.

I called her name a little louder, but not loud enough to wake Katherine in the room next door. Then, I wondered if maybe that's where she went. After looking around the room and coming up empty, I quietly checked the bathroom between the twins' bedrooms, and then opened the door to Katherine's room. Both girls were sitting on Katherine's full-sized canopy bed, matching Emily's except for the color, with a raven-haired young man whose back was to me.

Katherine spotted me first, over the shoulder of the man sitting on her bed, and leaped into his arms, yelling, "No, Elena, don't make us go to sleep! I want Damon to stay. I miss him!"

"Shh!" I soothed, approaching the bed and whispering, "Quiet, Katherine, you don't want to wake up everyone."

"I'm sorry," The dark-haired young man finally speaks, turning to me and causing me to stop dead in my tracks. "It's my fault. I haven't seen my sisters in a year. I wanted to make sure they still remember who I am."

_Oh my God...he's the most beautiful guy alive._ Damon. He looks like a perfect mix of Katherine and Emily; black hair liked Emily and blue eyes like Katherine, only his blue eyes are piercing and icy and sexy as Hell. _What am I doing? I am practically drooling here! This is the other Salvatore brother?! And I am not allowed to date. Not that he'd be interested in me..._Shaking my head and clearing out my crazy, half-asleep, incoherent thoughts, I finally reply, "Oh...well it's okay, but...it is late, so maybe you girls should get back in your beds and go to sleep. You can see him in the morning."

"Miss Elena is right," Damon agreed, prying Katherine's tight grip off his body and placing her back in her bed. "It's late. You have to go to bed. I have to go to bed." He stretched and yawned to prove his point, causing Katherine and Emily to yawn as well. "See? It's late. But I'll be here in the morning, I promise. You'll see me at breakfast. Okay?"

"All right," Both girls chorused with down-cast faces.

"Come on, Emily," I motioned for Emily to come with me, "Let's get you back to your bed."

Ignoring me, Emily held her arms out to her brother, who complied to her request and picked her up. "Goodnight, Kitty Kat," Damon called over his shoulder to Katherine as he walked towards Emily's room.

"Night Damon," Katherine called. I tucked her in and turned out her light, and she whispered, "Night Lena."

"Goodnight, Katherine," I returned quietly. I decided to make sure Damon got Emily in bed all right before going back to my own.

"Promise you'll be here?" Emily was asking Damon when I crept in through the open doorway. "Last time you didn't say goodbye."

"You know I don't like goodbyes," Damon said, "But I promise I'll be here. I'm staying with you for the whole summer, okay Ems?"

"Okay," Emily smiled happily. "Goodnight Damon."

"G'night." Damon saw me and told Emily, "Say goodnight to Miss Elena."

"Night Elena," Emily obeyed sleepily. She requested through half-lidded eyes, "Can we have French toast for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Sure," I agreed with a short laugh. "Goodnight Emily."

Damon followed me out of the room, and after he shut Emily's door behind us, he asked, "Isn't it Sunday? I thought the nanny gets Sunday off."

I explained my earlier agreement with Tatia and Giuseppe, "We just got here yesterday, so I'm going to take tomorrow off instead. It's better anyways."

"What's so special about Monday?" Damon questioned, lingering in the doorway of my bedroom as we arrived.

I shrugged, "It's my birthday."

Damon smirked in a flirty way as he quizzed, "And how old will you be, Miss Elena?" He is awful interested in knowing about the nanny...same as Stefan was at dinner. What is up with these boys? Don't they know about the No Dating Rule?

"Seventeen," I replied, before asking kindly, "Do you mind? I want to go back to sleep now. It's late, and I'm sure the girls will still be up bright and early tomorrow."

"Sorry again about waking you up," Damon apologized, but he sounded like he only did it out of formality, not because he actually meant it. "But it was nice to meet the new nanny."

"Yeah, nice meeting you too, Damon," I replied sarcastically, "Are there any more of you Salvatore boys I should expect arriving? I think a warning should come attached to you..."

Damon chuckled, "I should come with a warning? I like that. So I take it you met my baby bro, Stefan?" I nodded. "Well don't worry. You've met all of us then."

I smiled, "Well, that's good, then. So, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Elena," Damon said in a silky smooth voice that made me almost swoon. _Almost_. But not quite.

.

.

.

_Well, mystery solved, Diary. The noises were Katherine and Emily's older brother, Damon. The oldest Salvatore brother. He came home and woke up the girls because he hasn't seen them in a year. It's actually pretty cute, after getting over the initial annoyance of being woken up in the middle of the night for something that wasn't even an emergency. Oh, who am I kidding? I am GLAD I woke up. I just met the most gorgeous guy I've ever met in my life. This guy probably breaks hearts on a daily basis. Damon Salvatore. Lord save me from this one. I cannot be caught in that spiderweb. Ugh, but I want to be so bad! He has eyes that are this piercing blue, and they...they were hypnotizing. And his lips! I bet he's a great kisser, a really great kisser._

_I mean, Stefan is really handsome, too. I was caught off-guard by his good looks when I first met him, but there was something about Damon...It doesn't matter anyways. There will be nothing between me and either Salvatore brother, because it could cost me my job. And the whole point of getting this nanny gig was to summer in the Hamptons! Not to hook up with some super irresistible hotties who happen to be my boss' sons! I'm here for the beach, the parties, the __**money**__, and Katherine and Emily, of course. That's it._

_End of story._

_The end._

_Help me out here, Diary, help me out._

_I've got to get some sleep._

_Until tomorrow (well, later today, probably),_

_Elena_

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I'll give you cookies ;) And like Nikkii23, I just might use your suggestions in an upcoming chapter (her suggestion from last chap might be in the next chapter) -Dee**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4 Double Trouble

**Wow, I can't believe how many people are following this story already! I love you guys:) You're awesome!:) Thank you so much. This chapter is the longest one yet, since a few of you requested a longer chapter. I can't guarantee they'll all be this long, but I'll try and make them a little longer than the last one. I hope you ****like!****  
**

**This chapter is dedicated to Becoming Scarlett, who gave me the idea for the bubble bath scene;) If you're not reading BecomingScarlett's D/E story, It's A Boy Girl Thing, you need to be, so go check it out right now(:  
**

**To those who reviewed: SuckyVampire, RayStein, Skating-on-glass, arizonagirl181, Tvdlover, Friends4ever55, marina2351, BecomingScarlett, Juliannebt, Guest, vivianafrancesca, Nikkii23, DrawingMyHeartOut, Nikki, & Storyguy567 THANK YOU! You guys are awesome! Cookies (:)(:)(:)  
**

* * *

**The Babysitter**

_By Diana AKA DeeReadinQueen_

Ch. 4 - Double Trouble

_June 21st - Day 1_

_Nanny Notes:_

- _Tip #1 - Just because they're twins, doesn't mean they're the same. For example: Breakfast time. Emily asked me for French toast, but Katherine wanted scrambled eggs, bacon and toast._

* * *

"Okay," I said to Katherine, after she refused to eat French toast, "Scrambled eggs it is. Do you want some bacon too, Emily?"

Emily shook her head back and forth as she told me, "Yuck! I don't like bacon. Can I have sausage with my French toast?"

"Sausage?" I asked quietly. I turned my back to look in the fridge for all the ingredients I'd need to cook.

"And yogurt," Emily added as an afterthought.

"Oh, I want fruit!" Katherine called, their two small voices getting further away as they exit the kitchen and leave me to cook their meals.

I am dumbfounded. These two, small six-year-olds just asked me to cook them a _breakfast feast! _French toast, sausage and yogurt for Emily. Scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, _and _fresh fruit for Katherine. At least their picked healthy foods, but there's no way they are going to eat all of this.

I was right. They didn't eat it all. But I couldn't force them to sit at the table until they ate everything on their plate, like my mom would. Tatia would never do that, and I'm only the nanny. Hopefully every meal won't be that much work…

* * *

_Nanny Notes:_

- _Tip #2 – Don't believe everything they say. Just because they look sweet and innocent, does not mean they are sweet and innocent. For example: This morning, Katherine told me Esther used to let them pick out their own outfits but that is completely not true._

* * *

After Katherine and Emily finished getting dressed and emerged from their rooms, I wondered if I made a mistake in letting them dress themselves. Katherine was wearing a bright pink t-shirt, not one but _two _tutus, every necklace from her dresser was around her neck, and she topped it all off with a huge, floppy sun hat. Oh, and high heels; can't forget the high heels. Emily, on the other hand, went for a more _aquatic_ look. She dressed herself in herself in Little Mermaid printed pajamas, with a bathing suit _on top_, goggles on her face, and…_underwear_ on her _head?_

I realized then I'd been duped.

"Guys…" I said in a warning tone, hands on my hips, "I don't think Mommy is going to be happy about your choice in…"

Before I could get through my sentence, they took off, each in opposite directions. Emily squealed and slipped past me down the hall leading towards the home theater, while Katherine clomped straight for the stairs in her slightly too-large heels. She giggled loudly, "I'm going to go show Mommy!"

"Oh, no you don't!" I ran for her first, hoping to catch her before she went downstairs. I could easily swing back around for Emily, since she wasn't heading right for Tatia, like Katherine was. "Get back up here and change your clothes. Katherine!" Her only response was more laughter. I ran down the stairs after her, and caught her before she hopped off the bottom step. "Gotcha, you sneaky little ballerina," I laughed as I tossed her over my shoulder and started back up the stairs.

At the top, I heard a male voice that sounded a _lot _like Giuseppe's. "What's going on? Did the circus come to town?"

"D!" Emily's voice answered, commanding, "Hide me! Elena's coming…"

"Oh, she is?" Damon asked, before his voice was drowned out by a loud screech of laughter. I heard their footsteps approach as Damon announced, "Did anyone lose a Bumblebee? 'Cause I've gone one right here…"

"Not fair," Emily mumbled as Damon rounded the corner and came into sights with Emily in a similar position as Katherine is in my arms. "You were supposed to save me."

"Damon!" Katherine called out, kicking her legs in excitement and landing a blow straight to my stomach. I dropped her to her feet, doubled over in pain, and Katherine bolted towards her brother. "Look, look! See! I'm a ballerina princess! _Elena _let us pick our own outfits."

"Yeah," I laughed after catching my breath, "I did." I met Damon's eyes and shrugged sheepishly, "They told me they were allowed to…"

Damon placed Emily to her feet and then frowned down at his two sisters as he chided them lightly, "Kitty Kat…Emy…you girls are going to get Miss Elena in trouble. Is that what you want to happen?" Kat and Em shook their heads solemnly. "March straight back to your rooms and take this stuff off. You," He pointed to Katherine, "Leave on the pink shirt only, and get rid of these tutus. You need pants or shorts. And you," He pointed to Emily, "what were you thinking? Underwear doesn't go on your head…silly Bumblebee. And bathing suits go on first. Let me help you. Come on."

Five minutes later, Katherine and Emily were properly dressed, and I felt like a complete fool. Two six year old girls made an idiot out of me. I can't believe I fell for this on my first day.

"Let's go outside and play!" Katherine yelled, and the two started running towards the stairs.

Damon walked with me as he explained, "They're only testing you. They want to see what you'll let them get away with. If I were you, I wouldn't believe everything they say. They don't always tell the truth."

"Yeah, I guess not," I agreed, "But thanks. I thought you were your dad, and I was just hoping Emily's outfit wasn't bad enough to get me fired…"

Damon laughed, "Nah, he wouldn't fire you for that. He's not as scary as he seems."

"Good to know," I smiled gratefully. "Thanks again, for helping me wrangle up Double Trouble."

"Any time," Damon flashed me a sexy smirk and I blushed before catching up with Katherine and Emily, who were about to let themselves out the back door.

* * *

_Nanny Notes: _

- _Tip #3 – Always be prepared. Note: That means __**always! **__That Nanny-Bag Bonnie made me needs to be attached at my hip at all times, especially since it has the First Aid kit._

- _Tip #4 – REMEMBER: Emily does not like blood. At all! Keep that in mind…_

* * *

"_OUCH!_"

As a babysitter, and now new nanny, that is one exclamation that is never fun to hear. The moment Katherine cried out in pain, Emily started sobbing. I bolted over and knelt down in front of both of them, looking from one girl to the other, assessing the damage. Emily was covering her face with her hands and rocking back and forth on the grass in front of Katherine, while Katherine was sitting completely still and staring down at her knee, watching the blood drip from a scrape.

"What happened?" I demanded, "Are you okay?"

Emily shook her head and started crying even harder. Katherine focused her blue eyes on her sister and told her, "It's fine, Bee. I'm okay. See?"

"Did you two run into each other? What happened?" I asked again, internally angry with myself for looking away from them for even a moment. Kids get hurt all the time, sure, but it doesn't look good to have both kids get injured my first full day being their nanny. What are Giuseppe and Tatia going to think?

"I tried to jump from that rock," Katherine pointed, "to that rock, and I missed. I scraped my knee."

"I can see that," I nodded, holding her knee still so I could get a good look at the cut. It wasn't deep, and the blood was already congealing. "We're going to go inside and get you a Band-Aid, okay?" Katherine nodded quickly and slowly got to her feet with my help.

Emily shrieked and announced, "I want Mommy! I want Mommy!"

Hearing the commotion, Stefan stepped outside and strode over to his sisters and myself. He asked with his eyebrows what was going on, so I explained, "Katherine has a little scratch, but I'm not sure what's wrong with Emily. She won't stop crying."

"Emily doesn't like blood," Stefan informed me, holding his arms out to Emily and picking her up from her spot on the grass, "Isn't that right, Bumblebee?"

"Kitty's gotta go to the doctor now…" Emily pouted, tears threatening to drip from her hazel-green eyes.

"No," I shook my head with a reassuring smile, "No, she's fine, honey. She won't need to go to the doctor. I'm going to wash off the cut, put a Band-Aid on, and she'll be all better."

"It hurts!" Emily cried out as if it were her knee that were injured and not Kat's.

"It doesn't hurt, Bee," Katherine assured her younger sister with a little smile.

"But the blood..." Emily squirmed in Stefan's arms to get a better look at the drop of blood dripping slowly down Katherine's leg.

"It's just blood," Katherine shrugged, scooping up the droplet with her finger and licking it off. She grinned at the grossed out look on my and Emily's faces and teased, "It's gone now."

"Don't do that," I told her.

"Why don't you go get Katherine cleaned up?" Stefan suggested, "I'll keep an eye on Ems out here until you get back." He smiled warmly.

"Thanks," I returned his smile, "I'll only be a minute."

* * *

_Nanny Notes:_

_- Tip #5 - Never leave the bath unattended! Even if the kids aren't in it... For Example: Tonight..._

* * *

Katherine and Emily were playing in their play room across the hall while I prepared their bath. I started the water, added a cap full of bubble bath soap, as directed, and then left the room to lay out the girls' pajamas on their beds. I already got two towels and their bathrobes, Katherine's pink and Emily's purple, and stacked them on the counter in the bathroom. I walked across the halls to call the girls into the bathroom, but they weren't in the play room.

"Girls?" I called as I checked the room to make sure they weren't hiding on me. They didn't say they had any issues with taking a bath, so I wasn't expecting them to rebel on me at the last minute. I decided I better go check on the water level in the tub before it filled too much.

When I walked into the bathroom, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Oh no..." I put my hand over my mouth in horror.

Katherine and Emily were standing in front of the bath tub, stripped down to their underwear, and covered head-to-toe in bubbles. The whole bath was over-flowing with bubbles. It covered half of the floor. And Katherine and Emily had been making bubble-beards on their faces...until I walked in, of course. Then both of them held up both their hands, like criminals who got caught. Well, _Emily_ held up both her hands, but Katherine only held up one...

"Uh-oh!" Katherine hid something behind her back with her other hand. I quickly realized it was the now-empty bottle of bubble bath soap. It was brand new as of last night; this was only the second bath with it!

"What did you girls do?" I asked exasperatedly. I hurried to the bath, slipping on the bubbles covering the floor, but thankfully not busting my ass. I twisted the metal knob of the faucet until the water turned off and then reached down into the water to unplug the drain. I was now just as covered with bubbles as the twins were. I frowned at them, waiting for an answer.

Emily started to look guilty and began to explain, "It was-"

"You!" Katherine pointed at me, cutting off her sister's confession. "You left the cap off and it spilled into the bath. We wanted to play in the bubbles. You did it." She flashed her blue eyes at me daringly and smirked, looking much like her eldest brother, Damon.

I knew I re-capped the bubbles though. She was lying. But instead of calling her out, I took the empty bubbles from her hand and tossed it in the garbage, before pressing the button on the inter-com to page down to the kitchen, "Ayana?" I turned back to Katherine and Emily and ordered, "You two stay right there and don't move." They listened.

"Yes Elena?" Ayana answered, and I felt relieved she had still been in the kitchen.

"Can you please bring extra towels and meet me up in the girls' bathroom?" I asked, hoping she'd hear the urgency in my voice and come quickly.

"Be right up," Ayana replied right away.

I stared Emily and Katherine down the entire time we waited for Ayana to arrive, and right before Ayana walked in, Emily confessed, "It was Kat! Kat poured the bubbles. I told her not to, but she..." Emily trailed off as Ayana opened the door with a stack of towels in her hands. Katherine glared angrily at her twin. Ayana's brown eyes widened before she masked her surprise. Against her sister's will, Emily asked, "Am I in trouble?"

I took two towels from the top of the stack in Ayana's arms and told them, "Nope." I placed a towel in her hands and the other in Katherine's as I explained, "Because you're both going to help clean up the mess you made."

Katherine turned her glaring blue eyes to me and said, "I am not cleaning up!"

"Okay," I told her with a nod, "Then you can go in your room, put on your pajamas, and go to bed right now. No story. Goodnight."

Katherine stomped her foot, threw her towel on the ground and stood by the door, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed in a deep frown. Emily stared at Katherine for a moment before kneeling down and wiping up the bubbles around her feet. I smiled at her encouragingly and started to wipe down the sopping wet, soapy floor. Ayana helped without being asked. All of us ignored Kat's behavior as we cleaned up the mess she made. I could tell it was bothering her though. She was mad. She didn't like me. But she did eventually help clean up. She didn't say a word, just bent down and started scrubbing next to her sister.

And I knew she would. That's why I'm perfect for this job. I've been doing this a long time. If Katherine thought she could surprise me, she was wrong. If she thought I was going to take the blame for her mess, she was wrong about that too. I also knew that Emily would confess. She was guilty. Kids can't go to bed guilty; they always fess up. Katherine is one of those kids that doesn't feel guilty, so that's why she wouldn't confess. I know all of these things, but what I don't know is how to get these girls to like me. Katherine doesn't. I thought she didn't, but if it wasn't obvious from her rebellious streak today, it was perfectly clear after she announced, "I hate you, Elena. I want Esther!"

After the bathroom was all cleaned up, I thanked Ayana, and re-filled the bathtub. This time there were no bubbles. It wasn't my fault. The bottle was empty. Katherine and Emily climbed in quietly and let me scrub their hair with shampoo. They washed themselves with a wash cloth, I rinsed them off, and they got out. I wasn't playing around anymore tonight. I helped Emily dry her hair, but Katherine didn't want my help. She went into her bedroom, shut the door in my face, and got dressed in her pajamas by herself. Emily put her pajamas on and came back into the bathroom to brush her teeth while I brushed her hair.

"Thank you for being honest tonight, Em," I said while smiling at her in the mirror. She smiled back. "It's always better to tell the truth. Remember that, okay?"

Emily nodded but she pouted slightly as she told me, "Kat's mad at me."

"She'll forgive you," I assured her. "Go get in your bed. I'm going to see if Katherine is joining us for a story."

When I opened the door to Katherine's room, she called, "Go away!" Her voice was muffled because she was hiding her face under pillow.

I approached her bed slowly and asked, "Are you going to come in Em's room for a bedtime story?"

Katherine pulled her pillow off her face, revealing her tear-stained cheeks. She frowned as she said stubbornly, "You told me I have to go to bed without a story."

"No," I shook my head, "I said you can't have a story if you didn't help clean up, but you did. So if you want to come listen to a story, all you have to do is brush your teeth and meet me in Emily's room. What do you say, Kat?"

She wiped her eyes and nodded her head, "Okay." What she said next surprised me, "I didn't think the bubbles would be that messy...I'm sorry, Lena."

I raised my eyebrows, "Well...it's okay. Just don't do that again, okay? I'll let you put the bubbles in, but you only need to do a little bit."

"Okay," Katherine smiled and happily bounced into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

It was after nine by the time I got the two of them to sleep tonight. All because of the Bubble Incident. That is never going to happen again. No way. I learned my lesson. Never leaving the bubbles in plain sight, without supervision, again.

When I closed Emily's door and began towards my room, I was startled by someone questioning, "So, how are Double Trouble?"

I watched Damon smirk as I looked at him and replied, "Asleep. Finally."

"Nice job, new nanny," Damon complimented.

"It's almost nine-thirty," I stated, "That's not so great. And they dumped a whole bottle of bubble bath in the tub and made a giant mess."

"That explains why your clothes are all wet," Damon commented teasingly, his cool blue eyes doing a once-over of my short-clad legs and wet soaked t-shirt. _He's totally checking me out! _"I told you they were testing you. Let me guess; it was Kat's idea."

"You are completely right," I replied with a smile. "But she apologized. I was surprised. I don't think she likes me very much."

"Aw, she likes you," Damon mused, "And if she doesn't, she will. Give her a chance. Katherine is very unique. She's demanding."

"She's something," I agreed, not meaning it in a negative way. Katherine may be stubborn and hard to deal with, but she was a fierce force of nature. I hope Emily doesn't feel over-shadowed by her sister. Emily's personality is strong, but no match for Kat's. She must get over-looked. Perhaps that is why she's quieter and always waits for Katherine to answer first...

"That she is," Damon confirmed. "She'll come around once she gets to know you."

"I hope so." I stifled a yawn with the back of my hand, "Sorry. I'm exhausted."

"I'm sure that's partially my fault," Damon said, referring to his midnight wake-up call last night. He's right. I didn't sleep well after that.

"It's been a long day," I replied. "I'm probably going to head to bed early."

Damon nodded, "All right, well, goodnight Elena. And I hope you have a happy birthday tomorrow. Maybe I'll see you..." He said mysteriously as he walked away.

Wouldn't that be nice? Hmm...I'd like him for my birthday...But that is not going to happen. _Only in my dreams._

* * *

**Review! It's the nice thing to do, and Santa's watching;) **_  
_


	5. Chapter 5 Happy, Happy Birthday Pt 1

**Who has the best readers? Ooh...I do, I do! Sorry haha, you guys are so awesome! I can't believe how many of you are interested in this story idea:) It makes so happy! Thanks so much for reading this story, and for following and favoriting. It means a lot to me:)**

**This is my first 2-part chapter! I may have part 2 of Elena's birthday up tonight, or else tomorrow. It depends on when I finish it;) But here is Part 1: I hope you like!**

**To those who reviewed: Barbara SGB, evansrachel2282, Guest, Skating-on-glass, SuckyVampire, Jazzmie01, BecomingScarlett, MelissaSomerhalder, DrawingMyHeartOut, xyz, delenawolves, Guest (2), marina2351, Guest (3), arizonagirl181, Nikkii23, Amber, Dee.333, Missfangirl14, M, Guest (4), pnolhan44, Nikki, Ktclaire99, Guest (5), & Guest (6) THANK YOU! You guys make me smile! Cookies for you (:)(:)(:) Hehe:)**

* * *

**The Babysitter**

_By Diana AKA DeeReadinQueen_

Ch. 5 - Happy, Happy Birthday Pt. 1

_June 22nd_

_Dear Diary,_

_Good morning...it's my birthday! Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me!;) I can't believe I'm 17. I still feel the same...But this year is going to be different, I just know it._

_I went to sleep directly after taking a shower last night, so I ended up waking up really early this morning. So early the sun isn't even up yet. Oh, that actually gives me a really good idea. I think I'm going to take my new digital camera (thanks Mom & Dad) out back and take some pictures of the sunrise over the ocean. That will be so pretty! And mom loves sunrise/sunset pictures. Plus, I need to try out the camera anyways._

_But first, I wanted to make a quick list of everything I want to do today, since it's both my birthday and my first day off:_

_1. Go to the beach, wearing my new bikini and accessories from Caroline, of course._

_2. Visit the shops near the beach and buy a cute sundress (if I can afford one!), and maybe something little for the girls._

_3. Make a fruity drink with 1 (or 2) of Caroline's lil' nippers_

_4. Have cake and ice cream, somehow! A birthday isn't complete without cake & ice cream._

_5. Find a cute boy to flirt with. (Tatia said no __dating__ not no __flirting__!) Harmless, no strings attached flirting, not the other kind._

_That's it! That's all I want to make my birthday perfect._

_Sun will be up soon. Gotta go,_

_Elena_

* * *

After pulling on some jean shorts and a zip-up sweatshirt, I slipped into flip-flops, grabbed my camera, and quietly exited my room. I didn't want to wake the girls, since it was way too early for them to be up and about, so I tip-toed down the hallway. Downstairs, I crept through the huge house to the back door, which opens to the pool, the pool house directly across. The sky had begun to change from deep, deep blue to a slightly lighter shade of blue, and even lighter the closer to the horizon I looked. I knew I was going to miss the sunrise if I didn't hurry.

In my haste to get down to the boat dock, I tripped over the leg of a lounge chair and nearly fell into the pool. The chair scraped loudly along the ground as my foot dragged it with me, but I caught myself, and the chair, at the last moment. "Oh shit!" I whisper-yelled, trying to be quiet as I straightened out the chair. I laughed at my clumsiness, feeling to need to face-palm at my idiocy.

I continued down towards the water and the rising sun. I pulled my new camera out of its case and started to snap some pictures as I took a seat on the edge of the dock. I folded my legs underneath me and leaned back to enjoy the view for a moment. It was beautiful, breathtaking. Just the smell here, of the salt and the sea air, it brings a smile to my face and wakes me up inside. _I'm alive here. I'm free. It's exhilarating._

I didn't hear him approach, so I nearly jumped out of my skin when Damon asked, "Why are you up so early, Birthday Girl?"

Thank God I didn't drop my camera in the water. "Jeez, you snuck up on me. I was trying out my new camera." I glanced down to his bare feet, which explains how he managed to be so quiet on the wooden dock, and then flicked my eyes up at his. He was wearing pajama pants, and his chest was bare. _And gorgeous. Did I say gorgeous? Holy shit this guy is gorgeous. _It was really hard not to stare. Really hard.

"Sorry," Damon shrugged, and I realized he was holding two glasses in his hands, filled with what looked to be orange juice. "I brought you a birthday drink."

"What kind of birthday drink?" I asked inquisitively. I wondered what he was doing awake so early. How did he know I was awake?

"Orange juice," He confirmed my first guess, "...with a little vodka." He smirked before holding a glass out to me and adding, "You only turn seventeen once."

"Yeah, seventeen," I emphasized, "Not twenty-one. How old are you, anyways?" I was curious, since he was dealing out alcohol to a minor and all. I took the glass, and when I did, Damon sat down beside me on the dock.

"Like you've never had a drink before," Damon rolled his eyes, gesturing at how quickly I took the glass from him. "It doesn't matter; it's your birthday, and there's not even enough alcohol in that to get you even the slightest bit tipsy. You'd have to drink at least two or three to feel anything." He paused and then added, "And I'm twenty. You missed my birthday. It was a few weeks ago."

"Oh I'm so sorry," I teased, "for missing your birthday when I didn't know you yet. But, uh, happy birthday to you then," I held out my glass in a 'cheers' gesture.

He laughed quietly before clinking his glass to mine and stating, "Happy birthday to _you_." We both took a sip of our drinks.

"Thanks," I said afterwards, for wishing me a happy birthday and for the drink. After another sip, I asked, "How did you know I was out here?"

"I'm staying in the pool house," He replied, "And I saw you run by."

"Ah," I giggled, blushing slightly in embarrassment, "I woke you when I tripped over that ill-placed lounge chair back there."

"Ill-placed lounge chair?" Damon repeated with a smirk. "I think maybe you couldn't see because it was 4:50 and the sun wasn't up yet. Don't blame the chair, Elena."

"Fine, it was me," I relented with a playful smile. "I'm sorry for waking you."

"I'm glad you did," He flirted.

_Ugh! Why must he flirt and be so damn good-looking? Doesn't he know the rules? But...I did say flirting was okay. No. No. I meant with a stranger, not Damon. That's not 'no strings attached'. That's 'I'm going to see you every day this summer'. That's 'Bad News'._

"So what are you planning on doing today?" He prompted.

"I want to go to the beach," I listed off, "Shopping, and...well, have some cake." I laughed. I didn't tell him I was doing two of my other wish-list items at the moment. That was my little secret.

"Sounds like a good plan," Damon commented, his blue eyes seeming too intense to look directly into. "Most of the beaches are private though," Damon warned, "And you'll have to have a pass. Did Tatia give you one yet? I'm sure she will, for you to take the girls...but if you don't have one yet, you can come with me and Stefan. We're going to the beach later."

"Really?" I asked, not sure how I felt about that. "I don't know..." Go to the beach with Damon and Stefan? If that's not a bad idea, what is?

"It's up to you," Damon shrugged, "But we don't bite or anything."

"I know that," I said. I told him what was on my mind, "I don't know what your dad and Tatia will think. I don't really know them that well yet, so I don't know what's right and what isn't...they have a lot of rules."

"Do the rules say you can't go to the beach with me and Stefan?" Damon queried with a sparkle of mischief in his eyes.

"No..." I shook my head slowly. _I should tell him. It's better if I tell him. Then he'll know he's not going to get anywhere flirting with me. _"But the rules say no dating, so I don't want them, or you, or Stefan, or _anyone _to get the wrong idea."

"Good to know," Damon stated before drinking the rest of his drink of one large gulp. "But that's not why I asked you to come. It's your birthday and you said you wanted to go to the beach. I'm just giving you a ride and a pass...that's it." He lifts his eyebrows in a 'what do you say?' type way. "You don't even have to sit with Stefan or I, if you don't want to."

I stared at his hopeful expression and felt a smile slide onto my face. "Thanks for the offer," I told him, "I'll…think about it."

"Good, I hope you do," Damon smirked at me, stretching his back and causing my eyes to drift down his bare chest to his abs and…I snapped my eyes back up to his before looking away, out at the water. I saw him stand from the corner of my eye before he informed, "We're going around one, just in case you decide to come."

I resisted the urge to turn and watch him walk away. I actually contemplated jumping into the cool ocean water just to shock him out of my system. _Why must he be so damn sexy? It's not fair._ I feel like the diabetic who works in the candy shop and never gets to eat any of the candy. Only worse. Because I'm _not _a diabetic, and candy tastes so, so good! _And, in case you didn't get it, I'm talking about Damon and not chocolate! _

* * *

I sat outside until the sun brightened the whole sky, and then I went back inside. Ayana was awake, and she made me pancakes since it's my birthday. I tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. So, I sat at the counter on a stool and ate breakfast while she prepared for Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore to awaken. It was nice. I felt special that Ayana would do something so nice for me on only my third day here in the Hamptons.

After breakfast, I went back up to my room to get ready for the day. If I was going to go to the beach with Damon and Stefan this afternoon, I'd have to visit the shops this morning. I changed into a cuter top and fixed my hair and make-up. I packed my cell phone, camera, and new sunglasses into my purse, and I was ready to go.

Back downstairs, I ran into Tatia and Giuseppe, who called me over to the dining room table. Apparently, the girls were still sleeping, because they weren't eating breakfast with their parents. I wished they'd slept this late for me yesterday morning.

"Elena, there you are," Tatia waved me over to her side. "Happy Birthday, doll. Peppe and I wanted to give you something," she gestured to Giuseppe, who passed me a small envelope, "It's just a little birthday bonus. So you can go buy yourself a little something." She smiled and winked as she said the word 'little'.

I opened the envelope, and there was two-hundred dollars inside! _Two-hundred dollars! _Just for it being my birthday. "Oh my gosh, thank you so much! You really didn't have to do this."

"It's our pleasure," Tatia spoke for Giuseppe. "Are you going out?"

"Yes," I nodded, telling her, "I wanted to go check out some of the shops."

Tatia's blue eyes lit up and she recommended, "You should head this way," She pointed south, "and about ten minutes up this same road, there are some beautiful stores. You should check them out."

"Thanks, I will," I nodded my head, taking note of her suggestion. I remembered Damon's invitation to me this morning, so I decided it was now or never. I had to ask Tatia and Giuseppe how they felt about it, or I'd never feel okay going. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Tatia confirmed.

Her and Giuseppe both had stopped eating and had their eyes on me. I looked to Giuseppe as I spoke, "Your sons," _well, Damon, but I didn't want to say that, for some reason, _"invited me to the beach later, and I wasn't sure what to say." I looked back to Tatia, "I didn't want to agree without asking if it was all right." I held my hands together loosely in front of me and shrugged my shoulders. I didn't realize I had a hopeful smile on my lips at the time, but I did.

Tatia looked across the table to her husband, who gave his two-cents, "I don't see anything wrong with that."

"Neither do I," Tatia agreed. "In fact, it is really great idea. The boys can show you how to get to the beach, and how to use your beach pass, and where the girls like to go best. Plus, they're close to your age, and I'm sure you'd like to spend some time with some other young adults."

Just to confirm, I asked, "So it's all right?"

"Absolutely," Giuseppe reiterated, "Have a good time."

"Thank you," I told him with a smile. "Well, I have my cell phone on me if you need to reach me. And I will be back later."

I couldn't believe how easy that was. _They said yes_! I thought for sure they'd forbid me from spending any extra time with Damon or Stefan. If they knew how tempting and scrumptious I thought the boys were, maybe they'd have reconsidered their answer. But either way, I know they are off-limits. I'll go to the beach, and I'll enjoy myself, because it is my birthday, but I won't let anything unprofessional grow between us. Damon and Stefan are my boss' kids. I might not be _their _nanny, but being a nanny to Katherine and Emily automatically puts them in the 'off-limits' zone. Plus, I told Damon already about Tatia's no dating rule. I'm sure he'll respect his step-mother's wishes. I have nothing to worry about.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome:) Would love your suggestions too of what you'd like to see happen with Elena/Damon or Elena/Stefan, or even a moment with the girls:)**

**Oh, and as always, this story would not be here if it weren't for BecomingScarlett, so check out her amazing stories if you haven't already!**

**-Dee**


	6. Chapter 6 Happy, Happy Birthday Pt 2

**Thanks so much for the feedback! I was literally laughing at how many reviews I got telling me "NO STELENA!" LOL! Guys, I pinky promise this story is not going to be Elena/Stefan; but Stefan and Damon are going to make a bet based around their new nanny, so Stefan will **_**try **_**and gain Elena's affections. He just may not be successful. (*Hint*Hint*) The category is D/E for a reason, and it will be Delena:) Okay? Believe me? Good:)**

**To those who reviewed: Guest, Skating-on-glass, M, BecomingScarlett, Barbara SGB, RayStein, Guest, throughmysoul42, SuckyVampire, PurpleDust, littlemisssunshine18, delenawolves, StarfishOnTheBeach, Jazzmie01, Guest, marina2351, CharlSmith, and Mauriane THANK YOU! Your reviews make me sooo happy! COOKIES (:)(:)(:)(:)(:) ;)**

**Here's Part 2 of Elena's birthday:) This chapter is much longer than my others, so I hope you like!**

* * *

**The Babysitter**

_By Diana AKA DeeReadinQueen_

Ch. 6 - Happy, Happy Birthday Pt. 2

.

I don't know what I was thinking…going shopping in the Hamptons, like I could actually afford anything in any of these shops. _Ever! _I came armed with $350 and the hopes that I could buy myself a cute sundress for _cheap_. Good thing I didn't ask anyone where to find something _cheap._ I doubt that word is in their vocabulary here. They'd probably have directed me to the nearest Wal-Mart, which is at least thirty minutes from here and not the ideal place to buy a birthday present.

After getting over the near-heart-attack I suffered when I first glanced at the price tag of some of the items in a clothing boutique, I came to the conclusion that I'd probably just be window shopping today. The boutiques were beautiful, carrying designer brands such as Jason Wu, Celine, Oscar de la Renta, Lanvin, and Chanel. I never knew how expensive these designer brands actually were until today. _Good Lord!_ I didn't even want to _touch _anything, let alone breathe on it; for fear that the sales associate would accuse me of ruining it and make me pay. Window shopping looked like a much, much better idea. And it was nice, _I guess…_but it's still my birthday, and I really wanted to buy myself a souvenir that I'd always remember getting here in the Hamptons.

I discovered on my walk back to the car loaned to me by the Salvatore's, that there was one inexpensive store I missed that might actually sell something I could afford. It was a basic beach store, selling bathing suits and flip-flops and hats; all the beach necessities and accessories. There was a small selection of sundresses, but they were more like beach cover-ups than actual sundresses. It wasn't what I wanted. I did find something for Katherine and Emily, though, and that was partially on my list of things to-do today. There were books and games, water toys and sand castle kits, and all of them were in my price range. I spent forty bucks on fun things to do with the girls, and then I got the heck out of there.

I couldn't help feeling a little bit disappointed, but with such a beautiful day, it was hard to be upset for long. By the time I arrived back to the Salvatore Summer Home, I was in a much better mood. It was lunch-time, and after that, I'd be going to the beach with Damon and Stefan…_if they still want me to, that is._

I went inside with the intention of finding the girls to show them what I bought at the store, but I didn't know where to look for them. I looked out back, but they weren't there. I went upstairs to check their bedrooms and the play room, but they weren't in any of those rooms either. So I put my purchases in my suite, and decided to feed my grumbling belly. I hadn't eaten since breakfast this morning, and that was at around six-thirty. No wonder my stomach was growling; I hadn't eaten in six hours.

Downstairs in the kitchen, I started to make myself a sandwich when Stefan walked in. He smiled and greeted, "Hey Elena. I heard it was your birthday, so happy birthday."

"Oh, thank you," I smiled back as I spread a little mayo on an Italian roll. I continued to make my sandwich as Stefan opened the fridge and took out a couple water bottles, putting them inside a beach bag.

He asked casually, "Damon said you might come with us to the beach?"

I nodded told him, "Yeah, I think I will. Are you guys leaving right now? I'm starving..." I proved my point by holding up one finger in an 'excuse me a moment' way, and taking a huge bite of my ham and cheese sandwich.

Stefan laughed, "It's okay. Sit down and eat. We're not leaving yet. I'll tell Damon you're coming." He placed one more water bottle in his beach bag, before shutting the fridge and leaving the kitchen.

After he was gone, I continued eating my sandwich like a starving child, thankful that no one was there to see my very un-ladylike consumption. I was done in just a few minutes, and after taking a juice box from the fridge, I headed upstairs to change into my bathing suit. I popped the straw in the juice box and sucked it down. What was my rush? I had to stop to figure it out. I realized, I always have this fear people are going to leave without me, and the reason is because my mom always said, 'if you're not in this car in five minutes, I'm leaving without you,' and she actually would. She left me only a few times, but I never forgot, and I always think it's going to happen again. _Thanks Mom, for scarring me for life! _

I was excited to try on the purple and green, bandeau-style bikini that Caroline bought for my birthday. After I slipped it on, I walked into my private bathroom to check it out in the full-length mirror. I loved it! Caroline was the best person the go shopping with, she knew what looked best on everyone. The colors and the style are definitely _me_, and even thought the colors are solid and it's not flashy, it's _sexy_.

I shake my head at my reflection and whisper, "Do not get us in trouble, okay?" I rose an eyebrow, and the expression on my face should have been innocent, but it almost looked more like, '_Who, me?_' I sighed, running my fingers through my dark brown hair. I was so asking for trouble. I decided to call Caroline.

"Hey, Care," I said to her voicemail, "I just wanted to call and say thank you again for your present. I'm going to the beach for the first time today, and I've got the bikini on now. It's so cute, and sexy!" After a slight pause, I added, "I wish you answered. I wanted to ask for your advice on something...but it's okay. Call me later, okay? I miss you already! Bye!" I hung up feeling slightly disappointed I didn't get Care on the line, but I understood she was busy. She could be working. She'd call me back.

I applied sun-block, to avoid that awkward moment where I'd be rubbing myself down in front of Giuseppe's sons, and packed my beach bag with a towel and other beach items. I put my jean shorts and tank top back on, and then left my room, walking down the main set of stairs to find Damon and Stefan. It wasn't too hard to find them. They were outside and had left the front double-doors wide open. I stepped out and pulled the doors shut behind me. They both looked over when they heard the doors close.

"You ready to go?" Damon asked, gesturing towards what I assumed to be his car.

I smiled and nodded, approaching the car slowly and assuming I'd be sitting in the backseat. Stefan insisted I sit in front though, and after I told him I'd be fine in the back, Damon agreed I should sit up front, so I can see how to get to the beach. I don't see how hard it could be...it's right _there!_ I can see the ocean now. What was so hard about finding the beach?

Turns out it's not about getting to just any beach, it's about _which_ beach. The private beach Damon drove to was for only an exclusive group of Hampton home owners. The Salvatores were one of them, and that included me. It was kind of cool being a part of an exclusive club, even if it was only by association. Parking was free, because they had a pass, which was paid for in the beginning of the summer to make visiting the beach easier.

Once we got to the sand, I took off my flip flops and let my toes sink in, relishing in the warmth. I let Damon and Stefan choose a spot for us to sit, and I spread my towel out near theirs, placing my flip flops at either end to keep the wind from blowing it away. I shaded my eyes and scanned down the beach. It was beautiful. I wished I'd brought my camera, but I didn't want to look like a complete tourist amongst these annual visitors.

When I looked back towards the Salvatore boys, they had both shed their shirts, and were waving to a group of boys who waved back and headed our way. I was glad they were distracted because I literally had to pinch myself to make sure I hadn't somehow fallen asleep. _Nope. This is real life_. Damn, these boys are hot! I'd already seen Damon without his shirt on, but I don't think it's something that really gets old. Definitely not.

"Hey, Stefan, Damon," One of the young men, blonde-haired and blue-eyed with a slight European accent, greeted, "When did you boys get to town?"

While they said hello to their friends, I carefully slid off my tank top and shorts, folded them, and laid them on top of my beach towel. I snuck away from them to walk down to the shore and test the water. It was warmer than I expected it to be. I always heard that the ocean in the New England area is cooler than down on the shores of Virginia Beach. It was probably seventy-five degrees or so. I could jump in right now, but I was more content to stand ankles-deep in the water and stare out across the ocean. I was in love with this place. It was like a little piece of paradise, and my only wish was that my friends were here with me right now, on my birthday.

"Are you with the Salvatore's?" I heard a young, female voice ask from behind me.

I spun around and was met with a beautiful platinum-blonde girl with big, grey-blue eyes. She was wearing a white bikini with a pin of sparkling jewels on her bikini top, which I had no doubt was made of real diamonds. She looked around my age, and even though her words had sounded soft and curious, she appeared annoyed by my presence. She unabashedly checked out my appearance with judgmental eyes.

"Yes," I replied, not feeling intimidated even though she clearly wanted me to be.

She nodded once, her plump lips pursed together in thought, and then said, "I'm Rebekah Mikaelson." She gestured to the four boys with Damon and Stefan and informed me, "Those are my brothers." I noticed Damon was looking in our direction.

"Elena Gilbert," I offered with the tiniest of smiles. I wasn't trying to make any enemies here, but this girl wasn't looking to make friends. She wanted something...

"So, which one are you with?" She asked, getting straight to the point.

I frowned slightly and then realized what she meant. She thought I was one of Damon or Stefan's _girlfriends._ I shook my head and corrected her, "Oh, no, I'm not with either of them. I barely know them." She raised a perfectly shaped brow, but before she could ask, I confessed, "I'm Katherine and Emily's nanny."

The corners of her lips turned up in a half-smirk after hearing my words. She laughed silently before she said, "The nanny. That explains everything. Well," She laughed again, "Good luck with that, Nanny Elena. I hope you're not as naive as you look..." With that, she walked away, leaving me to stare after her with a confused frown on my face. _What did she mean by that? _

I sighed and returned my gaze to the comfort and beauty of the ocean. It wasn't long before I was interrupted again, though this time it wasn't entirely unwelcome...

"Uh-oh," Damon asked teasingly, "What did Bekah say to you?"

I looked over at him and shrugged lazily, "Nothing. She just wanted to know how I knew you and Stefan."

"She thinks she and Stefan are going to get married someday," Damon told me with a smirk, "She's delusional. And fifteen."

"Fifteen?" I repeated in shock. "She looked older..."

"She tries really, really hard," Damon assured me.

"You guys are friends with her brothers?" I asked curiously.

"I guess you could say that," Damon shrugged, "Peppe and Tatia are friends with their father, Mikael Mikaelson."

I had two questions: "Mikael Mikaelson? And, you call your father Peppe?" Who names their kid the same first name as their last name? I mean, minus the 'son'? That's just weird. And I'd never call my dad 'Grayson', it'd be weird. He's Dad.

"Yes, and…yes," Damon answered, "That is his name, isn't it?"

"I guess, but he's your dad," I pointed out.

"I'm an adult now, Elena, I can't call him 'daddy' forever," Damon spoke casually, but the expression on his face made me wonder if there were other reasons he refused to call his dad 'Dad'. He didn't want to talk about it though, and who was I to push him? So I let it go. Damon also wanted to change the topic. He asked, "So, how was shopping? Buy anything for yourself?"

"Oh, no," I told him with a shake of my head, "I was going to buy a sundress or something, but…I couldn't." I was about to tell him I couldn't afford anything, but how pathetic would that have been? 'Oh, hey hot rich guy, I'm poor in comparison to you and your endless flow of cash and therefore couldn't buy something in your stores?!' Ugh…so I added, "I did buy some things to do with Katherine and Emily, though."

"You didn't have to do that," Damon said. He stared at me then, straight-faced and sort of blank expression, but his eyes were so intense; I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. It wasn't until both of us heard the high-pitched screaming of two little girls that we looked behind us…

A little too late; Katherine and Emily were running at the two of us, full-speed ahead. They crashed into us, both chorusing, "Damon! Elena! Damon! Elena!" I tried to catch Emily, but instead her weight sent me stumbling backward into Damon. He had successfully captured Katherine in his arms, but Emily and I took the two of them down with us, and we all landed with a _SPLASH _in the shallow water on the shore. My head went under, but I quickly sat up, pulling Emily with me, and spitting salt water from my mouth before I swallowed it. I opened my eyes to Emily giggling and pointing at something on my arm. It was a big, slimy string of green seaweed. I squealed and threw the seaweed away from Emily and I, listening as the twins both started laughing at me. Instead of getting upset or mad, I laughed with them. I was a kid once, too, and they were just trying to have fun.

"Hey!" I said with a smile, "Where did you two come from?"

They pointed up the beach, and I looked for Giuseppe and Tatia, but I didn't see them. Instead, a young woman with light brown hair and blonde highlights, stood from her lounge chair and waved to the girls. I frowned and looked to Damon for an explanation as she began to walk over.

"Oh…" Damon's eyes widened for a moment before he changed his expression and replied, "That's Andie…I guess she's watching Kat and Bee today."

This Andie girl continued to walk down the beach until she met us at the shoreline. She had brown eyes and a beautiful facial structure. If I had to guess, I'd say she was twenty-one or twenty-two. She wore a navy blue and white striped bikini with a see-through cover up dress over it. She smiled at the twins, before flicking her eyes to Damon and then to me, where they settled. "Damon…" She said with a nod, before introducing, "Hi, I'm Andie, and you must be Elena? The girls have been talking about you all day."

"They have?" I asked, surprised. Last night was crazy. I was sure they hated me, but if they were talking about me all day to Andie, then they must not hate me as much as I thought. "It's nice to meet you, Andie."

"You too," She smiled. I noticed she was trying very hard not to look in Damon's direction, and he was doing a pretty good job pretending she was no where in sight either…I wondered about that, but I ignored it. It wasn't my business. "Katherine and Emily made you something for your birthday."

"But it's a surprise!" Katherine talked loudly, frowning in Andie's direction, like the woman almost blew their surprise. "You have to wait until after dinner."

"Really?" I leaned down to tell Kat and Em, "I _love _surprises!"

"Yay!" They both clapped their hands and grinned at each other. They do look most alike when they smile. They have the same lips and teeth, and slight dimples in their chins when their smiles are big and happy.

"Come on, girls," Andie reminded, "It's Elena's day off, so let's give her some space. Want to pack up our stuff and go grab some ice cream cones?"

"Yes!" Katherine and Emily squealed even louder than before, hugged Damon and I goodbye, and ran after Andie up the beach.

Stefan joined us then, and asked us to take a walk with him down the shore. We agreed, and as we walked, he told Damon, "Nik invited us over tonight for a few drinks. He wants to catch up, but I really don't want to be stuck in the same house as Bekah all night."

"So ask them to ours," Damon suggested. Then he half-smiled in my direction and added, "That way, Elena can join us."

"Oh, I don't know," I shook my head, "That's okay, really. I don't know them, and I don't want to intrude. You guys should catch up with your friends. Plus, I have to get up with your sisters tomorrow morning, so I shouldn't stay up too late."

Stefan apparently thought it'd be more interesting with me there as well, because he insisted, "You won't be intruding, Elena. I'll ask them to come over at 8. We'll hang out by the pool?" Damon nodded. "Okay, sounds good."

Seeing the hesitant look on my face, Damon said, "Just come down to say hello, and if you don't want to stay, don't." He shrugged like it was no big deal, and that made me realize it shouldn't be. If him and Stefan were all right with it, what was the big deal? I could meet their friends and have a drink by the pool…there's nothing wrong with that. Then I'd go to bed and wake up tomorrow and do my job. No big deal at all…

"Okay, I guess," I accepted.

.

.

.

After we left the beach, I looked at my phone and realized Caroline had called me three times since I called her. I should never have said I wanted her advice. She takes that _very _seriously. I decided to wait until we got back to the Salvatore's to call her, because I definitely didn't want to be on the phone with her in the car with Damon and Stefan. I couldn't very well have gossiped about them then, could I?

"Hey!" Caroline answered happily when I finally called her back. "Where have you been?! I've been calling you for like three hours!"

"I told you I was going to the beach," I laughed as I gave her my reply. "We just got back."

"_We_?" She queried, "I thought it was your day off?"

"It is," I said, "I didn't go with the girls. I went with…their older brothers."

"Wait…_what?_" Caroline also doesn't like being the last person to find out about things, and I guess Bonnie never told her about Damon and Stefan. I'd talked to Bonnie yesterday before going to bed; my first and only chance so far to call home. "What brothers? Are they cute? How old? **Details!**"

I giggled at her silliness as I stepped into my room and closed the door behind me. "I will give you details, if you'd be quiet for a minute!" She stopped talking and I continued, "Well, their names are Stefan and Damon, and they're eighteen and twenty. And, yes, they're _very _cute."

"Oh my God!" Caroline groaned, "So not fair! Can I come nanny with you? You can take one, and I'll take the other…" She clarified, "Oh, see? It'd be perfect! You can one watch one girl _and _get your pick of the brothers, and I'll take whichever one is left."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, Caroline, I don't think that will work. But I really do miss you! And I wish you were here."

"Uh, so do I," Caroline said with a sigh, "I really wish I was there now. It's so boring without you!"

"Maybe you and Bonnie can come up and stay with me for a day?" I suggested as the thought entered my mind. "Tatia said I could have visitors, as long as it was approved. Maybe you two can drive up one Saturday night, stay over, and then spend all of Sunday with me, since it's my day off."

"That is the best idea _ever_!" Caroline squealed, reminding me very much of Katherine and Emily when they get excited, "Yes, yes, yes! I love it! Ask, and then me and Bonnie know and we'll plan it out. I'm so excited! I hope this works out!"

"Me too," I tell her, a big grin on my face. It's getting close to dinner, and I still have to shower and get the salt and sand from the beach off me. Plus, I have Kat and Em's surprise to discover after dinner, and then drinks with the boys, if I'm up for it. "I should go, but-"

"Wait!" Caroline cut me off, "What did you need my advice for?"

"Oh, I forgot," I admitted, "It was nothing, really. I was just nervous earlier about going out with Damon and Stefan…I didn't know if it'd be weird, but it wasn't. Well, not for them. For me, maybe. I keep over-thinking Tatia's 'no dating' rule, and-"

Again, Caroline talked over me right in the middle of my sentence, "Come on, Elena, rules were made to be broken! That's what's so fun. And you only get in trouble if you get _caught_. Live a little! You're in the Hamptons!"

"I know," I groaned, "But this job is for the whole summer, and I don't want to mess it up. Do you know how much money I'll be earning by the end of the summer? I should have about ten grand saved up after this. That is impossible to make anywhere else."

"That is a lot of money," Caroline concurred. "But you only live once, babe. And I think you need to live a little."

"Thanks for the advice, Care," I told her honestly. I may not be listening to her advice about flat-out breaking the rules my first week on the job, but it is nice to hear that I'm not crazy for at least _thinking _about breaking the rules. "I'll let you know about visiting when I find out. Okay? I'll talk to you later."

"All right. Love you, Lena! Bye!"

.

.

.

_June 22__nd__ (still)_

_Aw, I had to come up to my room and document the incredible cuteness of my two little charges! We just finished having dinner, and Katherine and Emily were all excited to give me my 'birthday surprise'. They made me cupcakes! Chocolate with vanilla frosting, and they decorated the tops with icing and sprinkles. They even wrote 'Elena' across five cupcakes. They were so proud of themselves too, for making me smile. They bragged about how they did everything themselves, except for put the pan in the oven, and take it out. Andie did that part. (Andie is a temporary nanny, and earns her living working for different families on their nannies days off. She's watched the girls a few times last summer and the summer before, so they know her. But, according to her, they talked about me all day. They like me!) Anyways, it was so sweet! They helped me complete my list of things to-do today. I went to the beach, shopping (sort of. I didn't get a sundress like I wanted, but I bought a few things for Kat and Em), had cake and ice cream, had a fruity drink, and I flirted with boy(s). It was a good birthday._

_And it's still not over. Now that dinner is done, Andie is getting the girls ready for bed, and I'm getting ready to meet Damon and Stefan down by the pool. They're having some friends over, and they invited me down to hang out with them. I said no at first, but they convinced me it'd be alright. Besides, Tatia and Peppe told me today it was okay for me to hang out with the boys. They understand my need to converse with people my age. And it's still my day off. I won't stay out too late, but I think I will make myself another drink, this time with the nips of vodka Care provided for me. I'm sure there's a way I can balance my new job with my 'vacation'. It's the whole reason I took the job in the first place._

_Well, I'm going to go find some juice to mix a drink with. Then I'm going down to the pool._

_:)_

_Elena_

.

.

.

"Elena," Stefan spoke with a smile as he gestured to his three friends, "This is Nik, Elijah, and Kol Mikaelson."

"Hi," I waved shyly, "Nice to meet you all."

"And you as well, Miss Elena," Nik, the only one with blonde hair, like his sister Bekah, stepped forward to take my hand. He pulled it to his lips and placed a kiss on it. I smiled and pulled it out of his grip, blushing at his old-fashioned form of greetings. Or else he was just attempting to flirt, not sure.

"Where's Finn?" Stefan questioned, sitting at the round, glass table that was outside next to the pool and the outdoor bar. They have another fully-stocked bar inside, too. The Mikaelsons were helping themselves to glasses of brandy and scotch. I always thought it was only older men who drank that stuff, but I guess I was wrong.

"He is out with his girlfriend," Kol explained with a sarcastic roll of his eyes, "Like always. I wish he'd just marry her or something and move away."

"Well that's nice to say, isn't it, Kol?" Elijah met my eyes briefly and shook his head at his youngest brother's comment.

"What?" Kol shrugged, "I'd say the same if you were as annoying as he is."

"So," Nik spoke up, drawing my attention to his spot at the table next to Stefan, "Bekah tells us you're the new nanny."

_Ugh, I should have never told that little blonde bitch that. _I nodded, "Mhm. That I am."

"Well, I hope she didn't say anything too rude to you," Nik said, his face feigning sympathy where it really wasn't necessary, "Bekah can come off as somewhat of a…bitch. She's harmless though, really. Probably just jealous because you're so pretty, and you get to spend time with Stefan."

Stefan shakes his head as he sips his drink. "Your sister is nuts."

"Shouldn't talk that way about your future wife, man," Nik teased.

"Never gonna happen," Stefan said clearly. He changed the subject, asking out loud, "Where is Damon? He said he'd be back by now…"

Speak of the devil, Damon appeared not even a minute later. He looked very…well, _tall, dark and handsome_ in his black t-shirt and jeans. It was strange how much his arrival affected me. I literally felt my stomach bubble up with giddiness, and I immediately smiled. Wait…that could have been the vodka finally settling in. I did have two drinks just before he got here. Either way, he smiled back, and I knew the attraction I felt towards him was undeniable. It wasn't just the vodka. It was that he was like a walking sex God. _He has to know how good-looking he is…that's why he does that incredibly sexy and probably well-practiced smirk…_

I didn't even notice he was holding a red bag in his hands. He placed it on the table in front of me and displayed that smirk I was just talking about. He took a seat in the chair next to me and waited for me to open the bag. I simply stared at him in shock. It was for _me?_

"What is it?" I asked quietly, not really sure I was okay with five pairs of male eyes on me at once.

"Open it," Damon urged.

I gave him one last curious look before reaching into the bag, my fingers coming into contact with a soft, chiffon fabric. I recalled my words to Damon at the beach earlier as I pulled out the black, gray and white, Jason Wu dress. My jaw dropped open in shock when I held it out in front of me to look at it. It was gorgeous; thick strapped, sleeveless dress with a gray/silver colored silk underneath sheer black chiffon. I saw this exact dress in a boutique today. It's part of Jason Wu's summer collection, and in the window display of one of the more expensive boutique's.

It took me a moment to comprehend the seriousness of this situation. Damon just bought me a designer dress, and not just any designer dress, a Jason Wu. It was at least a few thousand dollars. Yeah, _thousand_, and a _few_. That's not cheap. "What? Damon, I-I can't accept this…"

"Do you not like it?" He asked, not seeming to care or notice that his brother and friends are watching this exchange between us.

"Of course I like it," I explained, "It's gorgeous. But I just, I know how much this was, and I can't let you give this to me."

He smiled and insisted, "I want to."

"This isn't what I mean by a sundress," I pointed out, "Where am I even going to wear this?"

"We're in the Hamptons, love," Nik reminded me in this annoyingly posh tone, "There are plenty of parties to choose from."

Damon nodded, agreeing with his friend. "Peppe and Tatia's wedding anniversary?" I looked from Nik to Damon to the dress and back to Damon again. I was completely torn. I wanted to keep the dress, but how could I accept such an expensive gift from a near perfect stranger? Seeing my inner turmoil, Damon said, "It's yours. I'm not taking it back."

I shook my head at him, a slight smile on my lips, and told him, "You're crazy." After a pause, I added, "But, thank you."

I stayed outside with the boys for another hour and a half, listening to their plans for the summer and all the upcoming parties. They planned out their Fourth of July weekend, which was coming up in less than two weeks. I wondered what I'd be doing, since I'd be with the girls that day; it was a Saturday. Would we see fireworks? I hoped so. When I realized it was after ten o'clock, I said goodnight and headed inside to get ready for bed. I was happy though, really happy, to have had such a lovely day for my birthday. It wasn't how I normally would have spent it at home, but it was new and exciting and perfect in its own way. I can't wait to see what else this summer has in store…

.

.

.

_[Third Person POV]_

"I cannot believe you," Stefan said to Damon after Elena went to bed. "That is fucking cheating. Jason Wu? How am I supposed to compete with that?"

Damon shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "Well, if you can't compete with it, you don't have to."

"We already made a bet," Stefan reminded him, "I'm not backing down."

Nik rolled his eyes at his two friends' behavior. They were always turning everything into a competition. It was impossible for them to spend any long amount of time together without having at least one face-off. Nik didn't know what they were up to this time, but it obviously had to do with their new and very beautiful nanny, Elena.

"What are you boys up to?" Nik asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing," Damon rolled his shoulders, "Just a little brotherly competition."

"Pshh…" Nik shook his head, "You boys and your 'brotherly competitions'. I've got three brothers, plus Rebekah, and we don't fight nearly as much as you boys do."

"If we had a nanny as hot as her in our house," Kol spoke up, "We'd probably be fighting over her too."

"We're not fighting over her," Damon clarified, "I think it's pretty obvious she likes me more."

"It's not pretty obvious," Stefan insisted, "She's only known you for two days. Once she gets to know you, she's going to realize I'm much better for her than you."

"You're better for her?" Damon scoffed. "You're the one who's idea it was to make a bet on her be-half."

"You wanted to," Stefan said firmly, "And you still owe me money from last year."

"I do not."

"Do too."

"Could you guys be any more immature?" Elijah wondered aloud.

"Definitely," Damon said, elbowing the Mikaelson brother closes to him in the shoulder. "So anyways, the bet is: whoever gets Elena into bed first, gets ten grand."

"That's a high bet," Elijah commented.

"Have you seen her?" Damon asked, his mind on Elena, "She's well worth the money."

"You're gonna get the poor girl fired," Nik said with a laugh. He downed the remainder of the rum and coke in his glass, and got up to pour another.

"I don't know," Elijah told them thoughtfully, "I think she's smarter than you guys think. You two better be careful."

Damon and Stefan exchanged a glance, but both knew that neither of them would be backing down. They were going to stick to their bet, and one of them would win and one of them would lose. They have to settle the score. It's the only way.

* * *

**Reviews would be nice;) **

**Check out my page for a link to Elena's bathing suit & the Jason Wu dress from Damon(:  
**

**-Dee  
**


	7. Chapter 7 Tug of War Begins

**Hey Guys! :) :) I'm still alive;) Idk what happened. Christmas made my mind disappear for a while. But it has returned. So here is another chapter of The Babysitter. Hope you like;)**

**Special Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter: palmbeach, evansrachel2282, BecomingScarlett, Nikki, MelissaSomerhalder, Skating-on-glass, RayStein, ayna93, Nikkii23, Millie1708, pnolhan44, Janet, PurpleDust, tinadhansen, StarfishOnTheBeach, marina2351, Jazzmie01, Dee.333, SuckyVampire, DrawingMyHeartOut, irishmauve, M, meganlovesdelena, and Guest! You guys rock! Cookies & Hugs! (:)(:)(:)(:)**

* * *

**The Babysitter**

_By Diana AKA DeeReadinQueen_

Ch. 7 - Tug-of-War Begins

.

**Weekly Activity Chart**

**Monday: **9-10:30AM - Dance Studio [Katherine - Ballet, Emily - Modern Jazz]; 1-2PM Tennis Lessons at Country Club [Katherine & Emily]; 3:30-4 - Summer Reading Time

**Tuesday: **9-10AM - Swim Lessons at Salvatore Summer Home [Katherine & Emily]; 10-11AM - Study/Summer Reading Time

**Wednesday: **1-2PM - Tennis Lessons at Country Club [Katherine & Emily]; 3:30-5PM - World Languages Lesson at Salvatore Summer Home [Katherine - French, Emily - Spanish]

**Thursday: **9-10AM - Swim Lessons at Salvatore Summer Home [Katherine & Emily]; 10-11AM - Study/Summer Reading Time

**Friday: **8-10:30AM - Dance Studio [Katherine ONLY! Gymnastics + Ballet]; 10AM-12PM - Horse Back Riding at Donovan Ranch [Emily ONLY!]

**Saturday: **9-11AM - Little Miss Manners [Katherine & Emily]

**Sunday: **9-10AM Study Time; Weekly Summer Reading Challenge due!

* * *

Tatia sure wasn't kidding when she said that the girls have very busy schedules this summer. I don't understand why she didn't just sign them up for summer camp if she wanted them to be so busy. The swimming lessons, I can understand, because they have a pool in the backyard and an ocean surrounding this whole island; the girls should definitely be learning how to swim and be safe in the water. My question is: what parent actually pays for two separate tutors to come to their home once a week and teach their six year olds another language? And, do they really need to be learning how to play tennis so young? Oh my God, and the cotillion class? _Little Miss Manners? _I don't even want to know what that is…

Andie had the girls yesterday, so she took them to their first dance class and first tennis lesson of the summer. According to the girls, dance is really fun and tennis is boring, but they didn't complain about it too much. They just admitted they'd rather be doing something, _anything_, else. Today, though, they don't have tennis. They have swimming lessons and then summer reading.

The Summer Reading Challenge is something Tatia discovered through the library in Mystic Falls. If the girls read and complete one book, plus write a short summary or draw a picture representing the central theme of the story, each week for the whole summer they get a prize. I'm sure Tatia and Peppe could buy the girls whatever it is the library is offering for completing the Reading Challenge, but they're having Katherine and Emily work for it. I like that. I think it's a great idea. Plus, Tatia cares about her daughters' education. They'll be going into second grade after summer is over, and maybe this will help them be ahead of the class in their reading.

I made sure to start breakfast at 7:30 this morning, so the girls would have time to eat and then let their food settle before their swim instructor arrived. I had just cleaned up the kitchen and wrestled the girls into their bathing suits when I heard a car with an extra loud exhaust chugging up the driveway. I glanced out the window and watched as a short-haired brunette kissed the driver on the mouth before she hopped out of his Honda Civic. She was wearing a red one-piece swimsuit underneath tight, black spandex shorts and a short-sleeved zip-up sport top, which was un-zipped. She must be the swim instructor.

I met her at the front door, greeting with a warm smile. "Hi, are you Rose?" Tatia had given me the girl's business card along with the activity schedule, so I knew her name and had her phone number. I didn't realize she'd be so young, and so pretty. She has choppy, chin-length hair and beautiful green eyes. And she can't be too much older than me.

"Uh-huh," She nodded, adjusting the bag on her shoulder so she could hold out her hand for me to shake.

"I'm Elena," I introduced myself as I grasped her hand briefly, "Nice to meet you. The girls are grabbing their towels." I jabbed a thumb over my shoulder to show which direction they'd be coming from.

"Great," Rose said as she stepped inside, "Well, I've been here before, so…I'll meet them out by the pool? If that's okay."

"Sure," I agreed, surprised to hear she already knew her way around. Tatia never mentioned Katherine and Emily had Rose as a swim instructor last year. That should make things easier for them. "I'll bring them right out."

Emily obediently followed me out to the pool, but Katherine gave me a harder time. She protested, "I don't want to go swimming yet. It's not even warm outside. It's too early."

"It is warm out," I insisted, "Let's go out and see. Come on, Kat."

"I'm only going to put my feet in," Katherine warned me with a haughty roll of her eyes. "And if it's cold, I'm coming back inside."

I decided not to argue with her yet. If I could just get her outside, then she'd be Rose's problem. I'm not in charge of swimming lessons. That's Rose's job and I'm sure she can handle it. If not, we'll have to talk to Tatia and Peppe, or at least _threaten _to talk to them. Kids always listen if you say you're going to call their parents.

Outside, Rose was standing on the diving board. She waved to the girls and said, "Good morning. Ready to get wet?" Before waiting for their reply, she curled her back, poised her arms out in front of her, and dove into the water. She swam the full length of the pool before popping her head out of the water again. She smiled up at Katherine and Emily and prompted, "What are you waiting for? Come on, get in."

Emily kicked off her flip flops and splashed down the stairs into the shallow end of the pool where Rose was floating on her back. Katherine huffed and sat on the edge of the stairs, dipping her toes into the water to test the temperature. I did the same, noting that it was nearly as warm as the shower I took this morning. It must be heated. I gave Katherine a semi-disapproving look and she stuck her tongue out at me. She complained, "I already know how to swim!" Then, she stomped down the stairs into the water beside her sister and waited for Rose's instructions. I smiled at her, pleased that she listened. She could complain from here until next Tuesday if she wants to, as long as she does what she's told.

After swimming lessons, the girls rinsed off in the outside shower and then came in to start their summer reading. They chose _12 Dancing Princesses_, since it's a favorite of both of theirs. They each have their own copy though, and they have to read and complete it by themselves. Then, when they finish, they have to write a summary or draw a picture, due by Sunday. On Sunday, they'll choose a new book for next week. Emily said she's already read her book, but she's going to read it again, because she wants to draw a really great picture. Katherine complained that she'd rather be in dance class than reading a book about dancing princesses, but she read it anyways.

Eleven came very quickly, and before I knew it, Katherine was asking for ice cream. _Before lunch. _

"I don't think so, Katherine," I told her gently. "We should wait until lunch-time, and eat lunch before having ice cream. Maybe later on this afternoon."

"_Andie _let us have ice cream yesterday," Katherine reminded me.

"Yes," I nodded, "But that was after lunch-time." I remembered Andie offering them ice cream cones as they left the beach yesterday afternoon. They'd already eaten lunch by that time. Sneaky Katherine.

"Please?" Katherine said, her lower lip protruding in a pouty manner. It was adorable, I'll admit it. But it wasn't going to work. I shook my head. Katherine frowned and commented, "You're no fun."

"Yes she is," Emily defended, "Mommy doesn't let you have ice cream before lunch either." Katherine sent her nasty glare in Emily's direction, and Emily flinched.

I had to find a way to distract them, before this turned into a big ugly fight. I hadn't seen Katherine and Emily in a fight yet, but I heard it could get pretty bad. I hoped they weren't about to start screaming and clawing at each other. The Young girls used to fight like that. Heck, they still do. I heard the piano playing downstairs in the sitting room, so I asked the twins curiously, "Who's that?"

They both stopped arguing and sending mean looks in the other's direction to listen. They shared a wide-eyed look and then started running for the stairs. I sighed and followed them, wondering what else I'd expected them to do. Of course they'd run away. They run _everywhere_. It's like walking is just too slow for them. They need to get where they're going _now_. But I shouldn't complain. It stopped them from fighting, and that was exactly what I wanted.

Downstairs in the sitting room, I paused in the doorway to admire the view of Stefan sitting behind the black, baby grand piano, his back straight and eyes closed as his fingers danced along the keys. The song was beautiful; soft and romantic yet intense at the same time. I didn't know he played, but what do I really know about Stefan? Or Damon, for that matter. The song came to an end, and Stefan opened his eyes in surprise when me, Kat and Em began to clap for him.

"Play the Little Mermaid now!" Emily requested, skipping over to perch on the remaining space on the piano bench beside her brother.

"No!" Katherine pouted and looked ready to shove Emily off the bench when she commanded, "Play Beauty and the Beast!"

"Girls, please stop arguing," I said absent-mindedly as I smiled over the tops of their heads at Stefan. I directed my next words at him, "What song was that? That you were playing?"

Stefan smiled back, his face boyish and handsome. "It was Piano Sonata in B. Minor," He shrugged, "Franz Liszt."

I'd never heard of it, but still…I complimented, "It was beautiful."

"Thank you. Do you play?" He asked.

"No," I shook my head, "I mean, I know Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star. And…the easy part of Heart and Soul. That's it, though." He gestured for me to come over to the piano, but I shook my head. "No, really, I probably don't even remember how to play _that_."

"Try," Stefan suggested lightly. He said gently to Emily, "Here, Bee, let Elena sit here for a minute." Emily stood and walked to his other side, where she leaned against the piano and stared at me expectantly.

I tentatively walked to the piano and sat down next to Stefan on the bench. I looked at the shiny marble piano keys that Stefan had just been playing wonderfully and couldn't bring myself to place a hand on it. I turned to look up at Stefan and he nodded encouragingly.

"Aren't you going to play something?" Katherine asked impatiently.

I sighed, "Fine." I placed my fingers to the keys hesitantly and started to play what I could remember of Heart and Soul. It wasn't anything special. Anybody could play that, really. But it _was_ kind of cool when Stefan started playing the other part with me, and we made actual music together. We played the whole song, and by the end, the girls were dancing and laughing, and so were we. I leaned back and told Stefan, "That was fun."

"You know what would be more fun?"

I looked over my shoulder at the person who spoke. Damon was leaning in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest in a lazy fashion. He had on jeans and a navy blue Armani Exchange t-shirt. The color of the shirt brought out his blue eyes and I wondered again how anyone could be so damn hot.

Answering his own question, Damon tore his eyes away from me and Stefan and said to the girls, "Ice cream sundaes."

Katherine and Emily hopped up and down, clapping their hands together and squealing loudly. They ran after Damon towards the kitchen and it took me a moment to realize what just happened. He just told them they could have ice cream, after I told them not even fifteen minutes ago that they couldn't have any until after lunch.

"What?!" I asked the empty doorway where Damon was standing moments before. I glanced over at Stefan and told him apologetically, "I have to catch them before he gives them ice cream. He wasn't supposed to…" I trailed off, getting up from the piano bench and heading for the door.

"Yeah, Damon does that," Stefan commented, "A lot. Comes in, takes over, and then leaves a big mess."

I didn't like the sound of that. "Oh God…well, I'll see you later." I tossed him another smile over my shoulder before running out of the room towards the kitchen, where Damon led the girls. I called, "Damon!"

"Ye-es?" He said. He had his whole head in the freezer looking for ice cream when I walked in the kitchen.

"Damon," I repeated, and he popped his head out to look at me, "I told them they couldn't have any ice cream until after lunch. They didn't eat yet." I hoped he would be reasonable and agree with me that having lunch first was a better idea. I didn't want to be arguing with him in front of his sisters, but I would if I had to, because I'm the nanny here, not him. And if he wants to be their nanny, then he can do all the dirty work too.

Damon must have noticed the annoyed expression on my face, because he let the freezer door swing shut. "Oh. I didn't know. Okay then. Let's go get them lunch."

"What?" I asked in confusion. _Let's_ get them lunch? As in _us? _

Damon smirked, "I said, let's go out and get some lunch. Is that a problem?"

I frowned slightly before replying, "…No. I guess we can." I shrugged.

"Okay," Damon grinned down at Katherine and Emily, "We're gonna go get something to eat, and then we'll get ice cream. How does that sound?"

Katherine mumbled under her breath, "Sounded better when the ice cream was coming first…"

I pretended not to hear her complaint. I was sure she'd have plenty more as the day went on. I excused myself to my bedroom to grab my purse and the keys to my borrowed car. I met Damon and the twins outside, but they were climbing into his car.

"Oh, no, no," I called out before they could buckle in. "I'm driving. We're taking the Mercedes." I gestured towards the silver Mercedes-Benz that was much safer than Damon's high-speed car.

"I like Damon's car," Katherine whined, "It's really fast! Why can't we take Damon's?"

I looked to Damon for help, only to find his blue eyes glinting in amusement as he watched me struggle to convince Katherine and Emily my car was a better idea. "Fine. You guys can take this car. I'll drive myself." I turned and walked away, hoping my reverse psychology would work on them.

If it was going to work, they'd be coming after me in…**5**…**4**…**3**…**2**…

"I want to come with you!" Emily yelled, clambering out of Damon's car and running up behind me.

"Me too!" Katherine yelled after a pregnant pause. She was probably only agreeing because her sister did first, and she's _always _first.

Damon was the last to follow, and when he climbed into the passenger seat, he told me, "I'm only letting you drive because I'm paying. It's only fair you do something." He winked to show he was kidding and I rolled my eyes.

Damon directed me to drive to a small seafood restaurant that served a little of everything. Tourists obviously came for the seafood, but they had chicken fingers and all-American burgers and fries. They also had an ice cream bar, which was the reason Damon chose this location. The girls loved coming here, he told me.

I got a cheddar bacon cheeseburger with fries, and it was delicious. One of the best burgers I've ever had. I told Damon that and he looked at me like I was crazy. Which is weird, because he's the one who just purchased a three thousand dollar dress for a girl he's only known two days...Anyways, the girls finished most of their lunch, so Damon and I sent them off to the ice cream bar to make their sundaes.

"Don't you want a sundae?" I asked Damon.

He shook his head and abruptly changed the subject. "So, you play piano?"

"No," I denied with a light laugh, "Not at all. I know Heart and Soul. Stefan talked me into playing it with him. It was really nothing. If it sounded good it was only because of Stefan. I don't even think I played the write notes."

"It sounded fine to me," Damon said, his voice devoid of emotion. He was just making a simple statement. He didn't care either way if it sounded good or bad. _Right? _"Better than the crap Stefan usually shows off with."

_Showing off? Is that what he thinks Stefan was doing? **Is **that what Stefan was doing? _I decided not to mention that Stefan was playing something else and that I actually liked it. Instead, I commented, "I take it you _don't_ play, then?"

"I can," Damon said off-handedly, "But I don't. I took lessons when I was a kid. Didn't like it."

"Was your schedule as busy as Katherine and Emily's?" I queried.

"Busier," Damon replied. He didn't elaborate like I wanted him to.

"Did you and Stefan have a nanny, too?" I was curious about how the Salvatore boys grew up. Their childhood, and Katherine and Em's, is much different than mine.

"We had two."

I nodded. He wasn't willing to divulge any more details. I wondered why he didn't want to talk about it, but I wasn't going to press the issue. It's not my place. I don't really know Damon, and just because he insisted on taking me out to lunch with him and the girls, that doesn't mean he really wanted me there. I'm the girls' nanny; I have to go where they are. It doesn't give me the right to question Damon about his childhood or make assumptions about his thoughts on me.

"But they weren't anything like you," Damon added after a minute. I brought my eyes, which were staring at my plate, up to meet his and was caught off guard by the way he was looking at me. I can't describe what exactly that look was, but it was...it was _something._

I wanted to ask what he meant. What am I like? Seventeen? A high schooler? A girl? Were they old, male nannies? Were they mean? _What was that look for?_ But Katherine and Emily were back with their sundaes, and the look on Damon's face was gone. I couldn't ask. But I have a feeling I'm not going to forget this any time soon. I'm going to remember, and I'm going to want answers.

* * *

**I promise another update will be coming this weekend! Please review(: Your kind words make me smile! Plus, I love hearing suggestions for what you'd like Elena to do, or Damon, or even the girls.**

**-Dee**


	8. Chapter 8 Testing the Rules

**I can't believe I ****promised**** an update over the weekend and I didn't keep my promise:( I'm sorry, guys! I swear, I will get back into my roll of updating multiple times a week, but I have a reason...one I will share with you at the end of the chapter:) :) :) So...happy reading! **

**OH, just want to point out: Jenna is introduced in this chapter, but she's not Elena's aunt, so hopefully you all can accept that and not be too mad at me about it haha;) I was asked for her to be in the story, and I wanted to find a way to comply:) Lots of characters introduced in this chappie. Things are going to get very fun soooon!**

**Reviewers: arizonagirl181, Barbara SGB, Skating-on-glass, incorrigiblyinsistent, palmbeach, Janet, Jazzmie01, evansrachel2282, irishmauve, TheAbigailIvashkov, kipper, lal, Anne, Anastasia Dobrev, D, Friends4ever55, 1 DELENA fan, 4evrMrsAcklesSomerhalderWesl ey, Mauriane m, Delena4ever21, NightlyLexie, Nikkii23, M, StarfishOnTheBeach, CharlSmith, KeKe1113, & missstvd -THANK YOU! YOU'RE ALL AWESOME:) Cookies for all of you (:)(:)(:)(:)(:) & HUGS! I can't believe all the feedback I've been getting. It's so encouraging, and I really am happy you like the story :) **

**DISCLAIM: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. Thanks(:**

* * *

**The Babysitter**

_By Diana AKA DeeReadinQueen_

Ch. 8 - Testing the Rules

.

_June 26th_

_Dear Diary,_

_Finally, it's Friday! It's kind of disappointing to feel like it's the end of the week, when in actuality, the end of my week isn't until tomorrow night. I'm exhausted! And how pathetic is that? I had Monday off; I only worked for four days. But let me tell you, four days of running around with nearly-7-year-old twins is quite tiring, especially with the schedule those two have. I still can't get over all the activities and lessons they have to attend this summer. I feel like my nannying job kind of turned into a chauffering job as well. Whatever. Money is money, and I need it. _

_I feel bad for Kat and Em, though. They're kids, they should be having fun! I remember my childhood summers, and they were awesome. Jeremy and I had so much fun playing outside and going to camp and just hanging out with friends in the neighborhood. Katherine and Emily don't get that. Everything is structured and planned out. It's not care-free and fun, like summer should be. _

_They did have one play-date this week though. It took place yesterday, over at the Fell Castle. Yeah, you read right, __**castle**__. Tobias and Honoria Fell are so rich, they built themselves a castle in the Hamptons. It's not much bigger than the Salvatore Summer Home, but it's a friggin' castle! I mean, come on, who really builds a castle? Who? _

_The Fells, that's who._

_I don't know what Toby Fell does for work, but he's making bank. Toby and Honor are close friends with Peppe and Tatia. In fact, Tatia considers Honor her best friend; she told me so yesterday morning, when she informed me of the play-date she planned for Kat and Bee with the three Fell girls. They are close in age with the twins, and they have play-dates at least once a week. Coincidentally, their nanny, Lexi, was the summer nanny for Katherine and Emily last year. Esther was given summers off since she worked the whole rest of the year._

_Okay, anyone else confused yet but me? I've met so many people this week, it's like starting high school all over again. But everyone's not my age, and most of them are rich...okay, maybe not like high school, but there's enough judging and drama going around for it to be close enough to high school. I'm going to make a list just to reference, until I really learn who everybody is. It will make it easier. _

_I'll start with the Fells, since that's where I left off:_

_Toby & Honor - Toby is one of the three richest men in the Hamptons (the other two being Giuseppe, and Mikael Mikaelson). He must be around fifty years old, and Honoria forty. They've been married for twenty-one years. _

_Logan Fell - The 21-yr-old son of Toby and Honor. According to Lexi, he's got a bad boy reputation, and Toby and Honor try and keep him as far away from them as possible so as not to tarnish their good name._

_Meredith, Blair & Tina Fell - Toby and Honor's three daughters, who are 8, 6, and 5. Lexi says they are very well behaved, and she hasn't had nearly as much trouble with them as she had with Kat and Em last summer. _

_Now, the other nannies I've met:_

_Lexi Branson - Nanny to the Fell girls. She's a really cool 18-year-old who lives on Long Island all year round, and has been nannying in the summer since she was 16. She's a brown-eyed blonde who is smart and sassy, and reminds me a little of Caroline. I like her._

_Andie (not sure her last name; Damon said it was 'Starr', but that's her 'stage name'. IDK what he meant by that, but I think he was suggesting she's a stripper?) - Part-time nanny to both the twins and the Fell girls. She watches Katherine and Emily on Sundays, and the Fell girls on Fridays, which are Lexi's day off. She'll watch them any other days they need, so long as she has advance notice. She has two other families in the Hamptons she sits for, and she also works at a bar a few nights a week. I think that means she's 21, at least, but I'm not positive._

_Other Tutors/Teachers to the girls:_

_Rose - Certified lifeguard and swim lesson instructor. I don't know much about her. She comes, teaches the swim lesson, and then leaves right away. Her boyfriend Trevor drops her off and picks her up (well, he has both times they had lessons so far...), and they've been together about a year. She taught the girls swim lessons last summer, as well. That's really all she's told me._

_Jenna Sommers - Emily's Spanish Tutor. She's going to be going into her final year of college at NYU, and she wants to be an English professor. It could just be me, but I'm pretty sure she has the hots for Kat's tutor, Ric._

_Alaric Saltzman - Also known as Ric. He is Katherine's French Tutor. He is also attending NYU, like Jenna, and wants to teach History to high school students. I don't know who'd ever actually want to teach high school, but good for him. I think he'll be a good teacher because he's really cool, and who doesn't love a cool teacher? Besides, he's young and handsome, and the girls would love that. _

_Kelly Donovan - Owner of Donovan Ranch, where Emily takes horse back riding. Peppe and Tatia promised to buy a horse for Emily at the end of the summer, if she does well in her lessons and learns to care for a horse. Kelly's ranch is home to around twenty horses, some belonging to her and her family, and others belonging to the residents in the Hamptons. She and her family care for the horses while their owners are away, and the owners pay them for the stable space and the labor. _

_Matt Donovan - Kelly's 19-year-old son who works at Donovan Ranch full-time. He is blonde, sweet, and very cute. He is Emily's riding coach, and helps her take care of her horse for the summer, Buttercup._

_Vicki Donovan - Kelly's 17-year-old daughter. She also works at the Ranch, but only part-time. Matt says she's much more interested in partying and hanging out with her friends than working. She comes in when she wants to and is gone just as frequently. I haven't met her officially yet, just saw her riding a horse in from the fields this morning when I took Emily for her first official lesson. It'd be cool to meet someone else who's actually my age though._

_I think that's everyone...besides the Salvatores (duh, I already have written plenty about them), Ayana, and the Mikaelsons. But I remember all of them and I don't think I need to write down their names yet again. See how many new names and faces and professions I have to memorize? It's kind of overwhelming. I think it'll get easier as I go though. I'm counting on it getting easier._

_Well, the girls were watching Finding Nemo, but the credits will be rolling in a few minutes, so I should go start their bath so I can get them ready for bed. _

_Later,_

_Elena_

* * *

I couldn't believe it actually worked...They must have been playing some kind of trick on me or something, but, nope. I checked, _twice_, and they are seriously fast asleep! Both of them! For the first night all week, I actually managed to get both girls in bed and asleep at exactly 8 o'clock. No lie! Every other night it's been a fight or a mess or something that kept them from falling asleep before their bedtime, so who can blame me for being skeptical? I thought they were playing a trick on me and when I walked away they were going to get out of bed and start playing with their toys again.

Now I know their secret: a song! I should have known. They asked me the first night I put them to bed to sing them a song, but I was feeling too shy. Tonight, I kind of started singing by accident, and they settled down and _fell right asleep._

They had been doing their usual routine to stall bed-time from occurring once they had their bath, brushed their teeth and had a story read. They were doing the, 'I want another story,' and, 'I want some water,' and, 'I don't want to go to bed!' So I started singing over them, "Well, I saw her today at the reception! A glass of wine in her hand! I knew she would go meet her connection! At her feet was her footloose man..."

Katherine and Emily had stopped complaining and were staring at me, wide-eyed, like they didn't believe I'd broken out into song like a lunatic. But their was a point to my lunacy. The song I chose was specifically for them because of everything they kept asking for that they didn't really need. Now that they were quiet, they would listen.

I continued singing, smirking a little on the inside that I'd captured their attention so well, "No, you can't always get what you want. No, you can't always get what you want. No, you can't always get what you want. But if you try sometime, you just might find, you get what you need!" I winked at them and smiled after seeing the slight pouts on their faces. I think they thought I was making fun of them at first, but then they realized I was singing a legitimate song when I sang through to the second verse. They accepted that I would be singing the remainder to them, and instead of fighting me on the song choice, they laid back and listened. By the end, their eyes were closed, their breathing even, and I was in shock.

After successfully carrying Emily to her bed without waking her, I smiled at my triumph. I was seriously proud. _Thank you Rolling Stones! _Who would have thought 'You Can't Always Get What You Want' would be an awesome lullaby to two six-year old girls? I can't say that I did, but now that it worked, I may have to try it again. I went to my room, but I couldn't go to bed. It was way too early, and I wanted to share my good news with someone. I wanted to tell whoever was around to listen that I am finally getting a hang of this nannying thing, and I think Kat and Bee actually like me for real now.

I went downstairs the back way, wondering if Ayana were around. She wasn't though, and I didn't want to knock on her door and interrupt her if she already retired for the night. I went to the kitchen to grab a snack, and bumped into Stefan. He smiled humorously when he saw me, and seemed to chuckle a little to himself. I raised an eyebrow at him and waved hello.

"Katherine and Emily sleeping already?" Stefan asked curiously.

I nodded, a big smile on my face, "Yeah, I couldn't believe how fast they went to sleep. They must have been really tired."

"I guess so," Stefan said, smiling again. It was like he knew a joke and he couldn't stop laughing, but he wasn't sharing it with me. I wanted to ask, but that would have been rude. Right?

I opened the fridge and grabbed a plastic carton containing fresh strawberries, and scooped some into a bowl. I was looking for whipped cream, but I couldn't find it. I knew that I had seen whipped cream earlier, but where did it go?

Stefan leaned over my shoulder, looking in the fridge with me as he asked, "Is there something you want?"

I replied, "I wanted some whipped cream, for the strawberries."

Stefan chuckled, and pointed out the can of whipped cream I'd been looking for. Then he pointed out, "There it is, but you know Elena..." He started singing softly, "_You can't always get what you want!_"

I gasped, "Oh my God, you heard that?" I blushed red. Stefan heard me singing! That is so embarrassing! "I-I was just...I didn't...I was only..." I shrugged after being unable to come up with a reasonable explanation.

Stefan laughed, "I thought it was pretty entertaining, and...kind of cute." His green eyes were glinting in an enticing way and I wondered if it was the light or if they were actually emeralds. "Plus, they fell asleep, right?" I nodded. "I think that's deserving of a high five." He raised his hand up and I laughed appreciatively before slapping his palm.

"Thanks," I smiled. "So, what are you doing tonight? There must be, like, a million parties going on and new nightclubs to visit around here."

Stefan nodded, "I bet there are. I might go over to Nik's." He checked his phone as he said that. "He won't stop texting me, so it'll probably be the only way to get him to shut up. I'm not really into the nightclubs or the parties, though. I go if I have to, but parties are more Damon's thing. He _loves_ to drink. Actually, I think he's out with Ric at the bar right now."

"He's not even twenty-one," I said with a slight frown, wondering if he had a fake ID or if that was just normal in the Hamptons. "Wait, Ric? Like, Kat's French Tutor?"

Stefan shrugged at my first comment, but answered my second, "Yeah, Alaric. He's one of Damon's best friends."

"Oh." I took a bite of juicy strawberry. I never would have guessed they were friends. Damon didn't mention it. But it's not like we talk all the time. I mean, he's made a point to come and talk to me every single day this week, but that doesn't make us friends or anything. I don't know what that makes us. I'm just the nanny. "Is Nik yours?"

"My what? Best friend?" Stefan considered my question before replying, "I guess."

"You don't know?" I pressed him a little. It seemed like he wanted to talk. How did he not know if Nik was his best friend or not? I know that Bonnie and Caroline are my best friends. It's not that difficult.

"Well, I don't know if he'd say I was his," Stefan shared, "Plus, Nik has a lot of friends..." He trailed off, and I could tell he was holding back.

"And?"

"Well, if you'd asked me that two years ago, I would've said Damon, but we're not too close anymore." Stefan admitted.

"I'm sorry," I said; it was the first thing I could think of. I thought him and Damon were close. "You guys hang out all the time though."

"We have mutual friends and interests, and we're both staying here for the summer," Stefan explained, "So it's easier to get along. But that doesn't mean it's the same as it was before."

"What happened?" I really wanted to know. What came between the Salvatore brothers? Why aren't they close anymore?

Stefan stared at me for a moment, considering his options, I supposed. He decided, "I'll tell you sometime, Elena, but I don't think I should-"

"Oh, it's okay," I interjected, "It's totally fine. I'm being nosy. Don't worry about it." Ugh, why did I open my big mouth? I'm not usually like that. I should have told Stefan that. I don't usually ask people personal questions that are none of my business. But it kind of seemed like he wanted to tell me...

"Another time," Stefan insisted, "I'll tell you. I have to go now. Nik is threatening my life." He chuckled. "Have a good night, Elena."

"You too," I returned with a humble smile. I hoped he knew I wasn't trying to pry into his life. He made me very curious, though. I couldn't help wondering about what happened between Damon and Stefan. I hoped he really would tell me sometime.

* * *

At a little after midnight, I was woken up by the sound of my name being called through the intercom on the wall. It wasn't Katherine or Emily or Tatia. It wasn't Ayana. No, it was Damon. I frowned into the darkness at first, wondering why Damon was calling my name, and how? Then I realized it was the intercom.

I heard a strangely familiar but yet unfamiliar voice speaking over Damon's, "Stop it, she's sleeping. Leave her alone." Damon was being belligerent, and I could hear in his voice that he was drunk, "No, Ric, I need to talk to her. You don't under-" His voice was cut-off and suddenly the room was silent.

I was out of bed in a matter of seconds. What the hell was he doing drunk-intercomming me at midnight when I had to wake up tomorrow morning at 7AM? Who did he think he was? I didn't care if he was drunk or not. This was the second time in less than a week he's woken me up at midnight without cause. I didn't even bother finding shoes when I left my bedroom in search of Damon. I figured he'd be in the pool house, but when I walked downstairs, I heard voices in the foyer.

As I approached, I heard, "Shh!" Followed by Damon, "Don't shush me in my own house!"

"Hey," I whisper-yelled at Damon in a definitively mother-like tone; I've only just developed it to it's full potential this week, but it's pretty impressive. "What do you think you're doing? It's midnight; people are sleeping. Your little sisters are right up there. Lower your voice!"

Damon didn't seem to have heard a word I said as he registered who it was and stated loudly, "Elena!"

"Damon, damn," Ric, who waved to me and smiled sheepishly, probably hoping I didn't think he was the cause of this Damon dilemma. I didn't blame him at all. It was obviously all Damon's doing. "Shut up, man."

"Seriously," I closed the distance between myself and Damon and put my hand on his shoulder, looking at him right in the face as I ordered, "You have to be quiet, Damon. Okay? Quiet voice." I spoke to him like he was a little child, and he finally nodded his head.

He whispered, "Okay. Okay. Better?"

"Yes," I nodded gratefully. "Now, what are you doing? Why did you call up to my room?"

"Did he wake you up?" Ric asked, hand going to the back of his neck as he winced awkwardly. He clearly felt bad about all the trouble his friend was causing for me. "I'm sorry. I tried to stop him."

"I wanted to see if you were awake," Damon said, as if it were obvious, "And you are."

"Yeah, _now_ I'm awake." I rolled my eyes. "You are completely wasted. You need to bed. Come on, let's go. Seriously. I'm going to walk you out there because you just might fall into the pool and drown." I looked at Ric and told him, "You can go, if you want. I got him." Ric looked like he was trying to find a way out, so I thought I'd give it to him. Besides, Damon was determined to wake me up, so he better have a reason why he wanted to do so.

"See? She's got me," Damon smirked at Alaric like a small child would do while taunting him over having a better toy. It was amusing if not a little annoying. I decided not to say anything to him about it though. Ric said goodbye, and then Damon threw his arm over my shoulder and told me to, "Lead the way, Miss Elena."

"How much did you have to drink tonight?" I quizzed as I tried to get used to the amount of weight he was leaning on me. Was he purposely pressing his whole body on me and whispering into my ear as he talked? Did he even notice he was doing it?

"Not enough," Damon said, his breath tickling my neck as he spoke. He was looking at me, and his face was way too close for comfort. He had to have been going cross-eyed trying to look at me from that close. But he didn't seem to mind.

"Oh, I disagree." I shook my head a little. Who was he kidding? He was drunk as a skunk. He couldnt even stand straight. All of a sudden, he stopped walking and turned to look at me straight on. "What are you doing?" I asked. I was supposed to take him to the pool house, not half-way through the sitting room to take a break in the friggin' dark.

"I'm serious," Damon repeated, "It wasn't enough. Because I'm still thinking about you."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, not liking that it was too dark for me to completely see him. I saw his outline, and I knew where he was because his arms were on my shoulders and his face was still pretty close to mine. His body was only a breath away. I wasn't comfortable with it, but I didn't pull away either.

"All night, I kept wondering what you were doing, and I don't know why," Damon said, his voice slightly accusing. "Why should I care what you're doing with Katherine and Emily?"

"Why should you?" I shot his words back to him, offended that he was suggesting what I was doing with his sisters wasn't important or something.

"I told you, I don't know," Damon repeated, his voice softer again. "I can't stop thinking about you. It's driving me crazy. The alcohol doesn't even help. I don't know what else to do." He was pulling me closer, and I was seriously panicked for a moment that he was about to kiss me; my heart sped up real fast and I quickly resolved that I had to push him away.

"Stop it," I told him, gently pulling away from him and tugging him down the hall again. "You're drunk. You just need to go to bed, and sleep it off."

"Sleeping won't help," Damon groaned. "It's all your fault. You did this. You just had to go and say that you were off-limits. That I can't have you because you're against the rules. Well, guess what, Elena?" With each word that he spoke, he got louder and louder, and I was trying to quiet him all the while, but he wouldn't listen.

I pushed him towards the door, finally close enough to grasp it and pull it open. I pulled him out into the night air and shut the door behind us. Then I turned my angry eyes to him and asked exasperatedly, "_What?!"_

He stepped dangerously close to me again, glaring down at me as he said in a low, smooth voice, "I'm not a fan of rules. Nobody tells me what to do." I felt my stomach erupt in a fit of butterflies when he crashed his lips into mine, pulling me close to him and making me wish I could stay there forever. It was an explosive kiss; one I wasn't expecting at all even though I could see the kiss coming from a mile away. I'd never been kissed like that before.

But I couldn't let it continue. I reluctantly stepped out of his hands and shook my head as I told him, "We can't do this. I don't care if you don't like rules, Damon. I-I do..." I gulped, not even believing the words myself. I wanted him to kiss me again. I wanted him to tell me to shut up and follow him back to his room. But that wouldn't be like me at all. Elena Gilbert would never do something like that, and I think the Hamptons are getting to me. I let Damon Salvatore French kiss me in the backyard of the Salvatore Summer Home. I am a slutty nanny. I am going to be in so much trouble if I get caught. "I can't get caught with you like this. I can't risk my job. And besides, you're drunk. You don't know what you're doing." I shouldn't have said that. I should have just firmly told him that the answer was no, and leave it at that.

"I know what I'm doing," Damon insisted, "I'm drunk, but I'm not stupid. I know that you're saying you don't want me to kiss you, but you really do. I can see it on your face, Elena."

"No," I denied, "No, you're wrong. You're just being cocky. You think all the girls want you, don't you? I know how guys like you are."

"Oh, guys like me?" Damon asked, rolling his eyes. "Great, now I'm in the 'guys like you' category. What kind of guy am I?"

I didn't know. I didn't know why I was saying that. What kind of guy was he? I hadn't even known him for a week, but yet he'd bought me a Jason Wu dress for my birthday and kissed me while under the influence of mucho Jose Cuervo, and I was making assumptions about what kind of guy that made him. "I don't know, Damon. I'm sorry. Maybe you're right, but I don't even know you. I can't do this. I need to go to bed. And so do you."

His eyes seemed to register that I was serious and he nodded in agreeance. I expected him to put up more of a fight, but he simply said, "Goodnight, Elena."

"Goodnight, Damon."

I walked back to my room in a daze. Did that really just happen? No way. That couldn't have happened. Damon didn't just kiss me. But...he did. But he was also drunk. I didn't even know what to think. He said he couldn't stop thinking about me. Tonight? Or, before that, too? Great. Now he was going to have me thinking about him all the time. Curse that blue-eyed, raven-haired hottie. I was never going to get any sleep now.

* * *

**Gasp! Did anyone think that was going to happen? Do you think there's any truth behind Stefan's words/actions and Damon's? Reviews are the best muse-booster you could give me:)**

**Now, the REASON that I didn't update sooner was because I had my mind on another story (seriously, don't know how that happened because I didn't even think I'd be writing THIS one, let alone another one), and I really really wanted to start writing an outline/first chapter for it. I think you guys are going to love it! I got the idea after talking to ****BecomingScarlett**** [check her out if you haven't already, she's amazing!] about her new story idea. She got the idea after listening to Taylor Swift's song, Holy Ground, and we were talking about how we both love the new CD, blah, blah, etc. So she's going to be writing a Klaroline story. Now, mine is going to be a Delena story (of course, I'm too obsessed with them to write anybody else right now), and it's also titled after and inspired by a Taylor Swift song: The Lucky One. Elena is going to be discovered by a talent agent and star in a popular movie, based off a best-selling book. Name of the movie - Katherine Pierce: Vampire Huntress. Her co-star - Damon Salvatore. Problems? She's been in a serious relationship with Matt Donovan for 6 years and she loves him, but her agent and the movie producers don't want her to show-off her relationship. More problems? Damon is a complete asshole, who seems intent on ruining her acting career before it even starts...**

**What do you think? Interested in reading? I promise I'll make it different than any other acting Delena stories out there. I've never read any, but I have no doubt in my mind that there probably plenty on here. I'm really excited to write it:) I think it's going to be a lot of fun, and different from this one. I think I'm going to have Caroline be a big actress, like since she was a child, and Bonnie will be Elena's make-up artist. Maybe Alaric will be her agent? I haven't decided everything yet, but I wanted to see what you guys thought of the idea.**

**Thanks so much for reading! You guys are awesome:)**

**-Diana**


	9. Chapter 9 Manners and No Manners

**HEY!:) Thanks to everyone following and reading this story. I am so happy to see all the new favorites and reviews! The feedback gives me the encouragement I truly need to keep this story going. It makes me smile to see that you guys like this story so much! So thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Also glad to see so many of you are interested in reading my new story idea(: I promise right now that I will not stop this story. I'll just be working on two at once:) And I'm not going to post Chapter 1 of The Lucky One until after Ch 10 of this story is posted. Sometime this week though, you will see the first chapter of a new Delena story by me:) **

**See the new banner? I made it! I'm not the best, but I kind of like doing them. I'm getting a little better. I made one for BecomingScarlett for her story It's A Boy Girl Thing too, and I made some for my new story. Check out my Tumblr; I just signed up. The link is at the bottom of my profile page. Follow me and I'll follow you:)**

**Last, but definitely not least, Reviewers: marina2351, SuckyVampire, arianaamanda, iron man fan2626, Jazzmie01, TheAbigailIvashkov, MelissaSomerhalder, DrawingMyHeartOut, M, Guest, StarfishOnTheBeach, xXbrianaXx, B18, 1 DELENA fan, BecomingScarlett, Friends4ever55, missstvd, ObsessedWithDamon, 4evrMrsAcklesSomerhalderWesl ey, Nikkii23, Nikki, becca, & Skating-on-glass THANK YOU! Your feedback astounds me! I never thought I'd have so many amazing reviewers, so thank you so much for your kind words!**

**DISCLAIM: I OWN NOTHING! That is all:)**

* * *

**The Babysitter**

_By Diana AKA DeeReadinQueen_

Ch. 9 - Manners and No Manners

.

"Good morning, girls!" A beautiful dark-haired, blue-eyed woman with pale skin and perfect make-up and hair waved to the girls from the front of the ballroom. "I am Miss Isobel Flemming, but here, you may call me, Miss Manners." She spoke elegantly as she requested, "Now, when I say, 'Good morning, girls,' what should you say back?"

Most of the girls chorused, "Good morning, Miss Manners."

"Excellent," Miss Flemming replied with a warm smile.

Well, I mused to myself, at least the woman wasn't a frigid bitch. She was young, maybe early-thirties, and nice and pretty. Hopefully she would actually teach the girls some manners and maybe a few other useful life lessons. I was picturing an awful, mean old lady with a long ruler that she'd use to smack the girls hands if they were misbehaving...I think I watched Matilda one too many times back when I was a kid.

"We're going to start out our very first class with something that you all are very familiar with doing: Introductions." Miss Manners announced to the class. "I'm sure you have all introduced yourselves when meeting someone new, but I'm going to show you the proper way to have an introduction."

I sat at the back of the ballroom, at a table with the other nannies and the rare mother who actually escorted her daughter to class. We weren't obligated to stay for the entire two hour class period, but since it was their first day, I was curious to see what this class was all about. Little Miss Manners seemed a bit like ladies-in-training boot camp, or mini-miss-universe training. I didn't know what the purpose of it was. Were they going to tell them how to grow up to be a gold-digger? So far, Isobel Flemming hasn't tried to brainwash the girls into being mindless, pretty faces. Maybe this class wouldn't be so bad.

"Psst..." Andie, who is here with the Fell girls, nudged my leg with her foot under the table as she whispered, "Wanna go grab some coffee with me?"

I hadn't seen Andie since meeting her at the beach on Monday, but I figured now would be a good opportunity to get to know her a little better. She would be watching the twins every Sunday for me while I had my day off, so it would be good to know a little bit about her. Besides, this class is two hours long, and I guess I don't really want to sit here the entire time. Miss Flemming said we were allowed to leave if we wanted.

After thinking it over, I nodded my head and whispered back, "That sounds great."

"OK," Andie beamed, "Let's go."

There was a coffee shop located directly across from the building where Little Miss Manners class is held. Andie and I took our drinks outside to the outdoor seating and sat ourselves at an umbrella-shaded round table. Andie told me she'd experienced Little Miss Manners classes last year and they were horribly boring. She figured I'd enjoy an escape for a short period of time. I was glad she thought to include me. We chatted back and forth about our experiences nannying so far this summer. Andie told me about her bar-tending job, and how in the Fall she'll be going back to college for Journalism. She wants to be a TV News Reporter after she graduates. Maybe that is why Damon said her stage name was 'Starr'. That made way more sense than it being her stripper-name.

"So," Andie asked in a decidedly reporter-like tone, "How did you end up with the Salvatores?"

"I'm from Mystic Falls," I answered, "And Giuseppe and Tatia just moved there with the girls in the Spring. I think I just got lucky, really. If Esther hadn't quit when she did, then I would never have been considered for this job."

"Esther?" Andie raised an eyebrow comically as she spoke, "Esther didn't quit. She was fired."

"Oh." I had no idea. "I didn't really ask for details. I just assumed, I don't know..."

"Well," Andie looked around to make sure there were no eavesdroppers trying to listen in on our conversation as she lowered her voice, "I heard that Esther was caught by Tatia..._with_ _Peppe_."

"What?" I gasped. "That's horrible. Are you serious?"

Andie shrugged nonchalantly, "That's what I heard...and my sources are never wrong. But I wouldn't go around gossiping about Peppe and Tatia's marriage if I were you."

"Oh, I won't," I shook my head quickly back and forth, "I would never tell anyone. I feel so bad for Tatia. I would be heart-broken. Why wouldn't she just divorce him?"

"Divorce Giuseppe Salvatore?" Andie asked incredulously, "Are you crazy? She was nothing before she married him. She doesn't have anywhere to go if she leaves him. So she got rid of the problem, and hired _you_, a young seventeen year old high school student who Peppe has to keep his hands off of. Esther was a twenty-eight year old blonde with an amazing rack. Trust me, it was a bad decision on Tatia's part to hire Esther in the first place. She was much smarter choosing you this time around."

I don't know what to say in response to all this juicy drama Andie just unloaded on me. Peppe cheated on Tatia with their old nanny? They seemed like the perfect couple, though. Was it really all an act? Or maybe they are working through their problems? I guess that does explain why I got this position so easily. Tatia was only considering someone my age for the position of their new nanny, and Andie's observation sure makes the most sense. I'm still in high school, so Peppe shouldn't be tempted by me. That also explains why Tatia bothered to put 'No Dating' on the rules...

Too bad Tatia never considered that her step-sons would have more of a problem keeping their hands off the new nanny than her husband. I haven't seen Damon since the kiss last night, and I'm kind of nervous about how awkward it will be when I finally do see him. Will he even remember what he said and did last night? Is he going to talk about it when he sees me or will he just pretend nothing happened? I don't know if I should say something or not.

"You okay?" Andie inquired after seeing the spaced-out expression on my face. "Don't worry, Peppe won't try and hit on you. I was around a lot last summer and he never tried anything..." She rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath, "Can't say the same about his sons though."

"Wait, what did you say?" I snapped my eyes up to her brown ones.

She sighed, "Oh nothing, nothing." She waved away the question like it wasn't worth her time. I really wanted to press her on the issue, but this is our first official conversation, and I didn't think it would go over well. Besides, Andie quickly changed the conversation, "So, what do you think you'll be doing tomorrow on your day off?"

"I'm not sure," I admitted, "I hadn't really thought about it too much yet. I'm so tired from this week, I might just sleep in and relax."

"No way," Andie screeched, "You can't spend your day off like that! Go out and do something fun. You'll regret it if you don't. Besides, it's pay-day, right? So you can go shopping, or go to the beach, meet some friends, and go out tomorrow night! Trust me, Elena, you'll spend your whole summer inside the Salvatore's if you don't get out and enjoy the Hamptons. Summer will go by a lot quicker than you think it is."

* * *

_June 27th_

_Dear Diary,_

_Okay, so this morning turned out to be a lot more eventful than I thought it would. I mean, not the actual Little Miss Manners class, because it turns out that was just as boring as I assumed it would be, but talking with Andie was extremely interesting. She wants to be a journalist, and I can tell already that she's going to make a great one. She seems to have the scoop on everybody in the Hamptons. Or, at least on my employers. Turns out, Esther never quit her job, she was FIRED! Tatia fired her after finding out she was sleeping with Peppe! At least, that's what Andie said, and I think I believe her. It all makes sense now. _

_I think she knows something about Stefan and Damon too. She said something about them being flirts, which is obviously true, and from her reaction...I almost think...I don't know for sure, but...I think Andie slept with one of them. Damon or Stefan. I don't know which. I hope she'll tell me eventually. I need to know. I know it shouldn't be any of my business, but that doesn't stop me from being curious._

_And it's worse because Damon had to go and kiss me last night. What am I supposed to think about that? What am I supposed to think about what he said? That he can't stop thinking about me and that he doesn't want to listen to his step-mom's rules. Maybe he only said that because he wanted ME to think about HIM. Because that's certainly what is happening. Ugh, this is so frustrating! You know what? I need to talk to him. Yeah...that's exactly what I'll do._

_I'm going to go talk to him, right now._

_Wish me luck._

_-Elena_

* * *

After I announced to the girls that I would be going downstairs to make them lunch, I dropped my diary off in my room, and continued downstairs via the back hallway, as I'd grown accustomed to using. I wasn't intending on staying in the kitchen for long, though. I wanted to find Damon first, while I was sure the girls were still distracted with their Princess game up in the playroom. After we spoke, then I'd make lunch for Katherine and Emily.

I don't know why I was hesitant to knock on the pool house door, but I couldn't seem to do it. I was unable to think of a single thing to say once he opened, and I was honestly nervous about his reaction. Should I just say hi and see what he says? I guess it's a start...

Right as I was about to knock, the door swung open, revealing Damon in bathing suit shorts and a dark t-shirt, sunglasses on his face. "Oh, hey Elena." Damon greeted casually as he brushed past me and continued walking towards the house I just exited.

Well...that was weird. "Hey," I said as I followed him. It wasn't going to be easy to talk if he was going to walk away.

"I was just leaving," Damon informed. He looked over his shoulder at me as he asked, "Did you need me for something?"

I couldn't read his expression very well with the sunglasses shading his eyes, but I was pretty sure he was purposely brushing me off. He didn't want to talk about what happened last night. And now that we were back inside, I lost my confidence to ask. So instead, I lamely commented, "Uh, no, not really...I was just making lunch for Katherine and Emily, and I figured I'd see if you wanted anything." Wow. So lame. Why would ask him what he wanted for lunch?

Damon frowned beneath his shades. He teased, "Did you forget you're not actually my nanny, Elena?" I shook my head. "Well, thanks, but I'm meeting a friend. See you..."

"Later," I said. That didn't go how I wanted, but I obviously was not going to force Damon into a conversation he didn't want to have.

I walked to the kitchen and made hot dogs, fries, and veggies with ranch dressing for lunch. I'd learned it was best not to ask what the girls wanted to eat. If I just made something, they would eat it, and maybe ask for some fruit or a snack afterwards. It was better than cooking five separate dishes for two little girls.

"What's the matter, Lena?" Emily asked me when she noticed I was staring at my plate, dragging a fry through the ketchup without lifting it to my lips to eat.

"Hmm?" I slowly lifted my eyes from the table to look at her observant green eyes. "Nothing, Bee, I'm fine." She finally gave me permission to call her 'Bumblee' or 'Bee', which was her nickname since she and Kat were little. Katherine used to say Emily so fast that it sounded almost like bumblebee, and the name stuck. I think it's cute, and I'm honored she likes me enough to include me in group of few people who call her Bee.

"You look like mommy when she and daddy have a disagreement," She commented, saying 'disagreement' carefully, like she didn't want to make me angry.

"Oh, no," I shook my head, instantly perking up, "I'm not sad, cutie. I'm just a little tired, that's all." It was true, I was tired, but I was also a little disappointed with how things went with Damon. I had to brush it off for now, though. It wasn't okay for me allow Emily and Kat to see me in a bad mood. I was at work. Changing the subject, I queried, "You girls have your Summer Reading done, right? Andie's going to check it tomorrow."

"Why does Andie have to watch us?" Emily wondered with a slight pout.

"Because tomorrow is Sunday," I explained, "And that is my day off."

"She talks on her phone too much," Kat complained with a roll of her eyes, "But we don't tell mommy and daddy because she always gives us ice cream and whatever else we want." Katherine settled her eyes on me eagerly, waiting for my reaction to her confession of the other nanny.

"Really?" I asked, feigning disinterest. Katherine nodded, a smirk on her small pink lips.

"I like you more," Emily added.

I gave her a smile. "Andie's nice to you though, right?" They both nodded. "Well, that's all that matters. You only have to be with Andie on Sundays. You'll have fun, I promise." I'm flattered Emily enjoys my company over Andie's, especially since last week I was sure both she and Katherine hated me. But I also don't want to cause any problems for Andie on her only day a week with the twins.

"All right," Emily sighed, returning to her hot dog.

"I don't mind her," Kat shrugged, "Like I said, she gives us ice cream." Katherine was always content when she was getting something she wanted, that's why she's so much more difficult than Emily. She was one of those kids you had to convince to choose your way, or they would argue and fight you tooth and nail. Emily would agree for the sake of keeping everyone happy. She didn't like conflict, while Katherine was perfectly content watching drama unfold, and even getting her hands a little dirty.

I noticed they both practically cleared their plates of the lunch I served them, so to keep them both happy, I told them, "Well, in the summer, I believe ice cream should be eaten every day. What do you say we get some right now?"

"Yay!" Kat and Emily clapped.

"First, we have to bring our dishes into the kitchen, though," I ordered as they hopped up from the table. I was surprised that they actually listened. They carried their plates from the dining room table to the sink, and then waited patiently for me to scoop them some ice cream into a bowl. I was seriously proud that they were starting to listen to me and be responsible young ladies. Maybe it was the Little Miss Manners class this morning...Whatever. I'll take it.

* * *

At nine that night, I was relaxing in my room, reading Fifty Shades of Gray, which I'd just started yesterday. I haven't had the chance before now. I was interrupted when I heard the sound of music playing loudly from somewhere downstairs. It wasn't too loud that I thought it would wake up the twins, because they are notoriously heavy sleepers, but it was unusual. I hadn't heard music playing this loudly the entire stay here in the Hamptons so far. I wondered if Tatia and Peppe were having people over.

I slipped downstairs quietly to see if I could take a peek at the night's festivities. I hadn't seen Tatia or Peppe in days, so it'd be nice to catch them for a moment and ask if there was anything big coming up this week I should plan for. It wasn't Peppe and Tatia downstairs, though, it was the Salvatore boys, the Mikaelsons, and a few other young men, Ric among them. They were blasting music from an old-fashioned record player and making drinks from the bar. I wanted to back out of the room before any of them saw me, once I realized it wasn't the couple I was looking for, but it was too late. I'd been spotted.

"Elena, there you are!" Nik pointed me out loudly and shared, "We were just talking about you." He gave Damon a pointed look, and I wondered if Damon seriously had the audacity to tell all of his friends that he'd cornered and kissed me last night, after acting like it never happened when he saw me today!

"You were?" I asked with a frown. "Well, I was only seeing who was here. I should go-"

"Oh, come on, where do you have to go, Elena, really?" Damon interjected, turning towards me for the first time since I'd entered the room. He quirked his brow at me challengingly. How dare he call me out?! What is up with him? Who does he think he is?

"Actually," I replied sharply, "I should check and make sure all this commotion didn't wake up your sisters. Would you mind turning the music down just a little?" I hated being the bossy, uptight, party-pooper, but it was kind of my job.

"Sorry, Elena," Stefan cut in sincerely, striding over to turn down the record player just a hair, "We'll be out of here soon."

"Yeah, just pre-gaming," Damon said, "You know, before we hit up the actual club. Too bad you're working and can't join us." His face said another thing though. He was making fun of me. He found it humorous that I had to watch his sisters while him and his brother and friends ran around the Hamptons doing whatever they wanted. Why the hell did he kiss me last night then? Why did he act like he couldn't get me out of his head if he thought I was just a joke?

"Yeah," I agreed sarcastically, "Too bad." I walked out of the room without another glance back after that, and for the second time that day, I wished I hadn't ran into Damon Salvatore.

When I heard footsteps following after me, I was almost certain it would be Damon, but I was wrong. I guess I had him all wrong. It was Stefan.

"Hey," Stefan smiled when he caught up to me. "You all right?"

"Fine," I said simply.

"Did..." He started slowly, "Did Damon do something to make you mad?"

I considered telling Stefan what happened, since he did confide in me a little about his relationship with Damon, but I felt stupid about the whole thing. "No, not really. I'm just tired." I used that excuse earlier with Emily, but I could see Stefan wasn't buying it. "Is he always such a-such a...dick?"

Stefan chuckled at my choice of words and told me, "Well, not always, but enough." He laughed again, and this time I laughed too. Abruptly, he sobered up and proposed, "Do you want to do hang out with me tomorrow? If you don't already have plans." He shrugged sheepishly.

I had to agree, "Okay. That would be nice." He seemed too sincere to say no too, and besides, he knew about the no dating rule, and I had a feeling he'd obey where Damon wouldn't. He seemed like a safer choice than Damon, and I knew that from the start. But I can't help being attracted to Damon. I guess I should be glad then that he decided to be such an asshole to me. I'm not though.

* * *

**Reviews would be amazing! I'll be updating again sometime this week. Suggestions for what Elena should do on her day off? It can be ideas for what she should do with Stefan, and maybe what she should do with Damon? Although I do have an idea for a Damon encounter, so fret not my dears, there will still be some Delena in the next chapter;)**

**-Dee**


	10. Chapter 10 The Middle

**I've never posted this late at night before...I wonder who's up? I hope you guys like!(: I am so shocked and surprised yet very happy and grateful at the response my first ever story has gotten! Thank you guys so much for all your support:) This is chapter 10 and I've already received 183 amazing reviews from you guys! Keep it up, it definitely encourages me to keep the updates coming(:  
**

**Big, big announcement! I posted the first chapter of my new Delena story: The Lucky One! Please check it out and let me know what you think! I am really excited about it. But again, don't worry, I'm not stopping with The Babysitter. This story will still be updated frequently(: It is my first love, haha.  
**

**Follow me on tumblr. Link on my profile:) More banners made my me and other funny TVD-related things I re-post and follow. Fun stuff!  
**

**To my awesome reviewers: xxAnonymousSecretxx, TheAbigailIvashkov, MelissaSomerhalder, evansrachel2282, DrawingMyHeartOut, palmbeach, KeKe113, Jazzmie01, LoverOfTheLight6, I Love All Books TVD Klaroline, iron man fan2626, SuckyVampire, M, toxicgurl169, ObsessedWithDamon, Guest, StarfishOnTheBeach, 4evrMrsAcklesSomerhalderWesl ey, 1 DELENA fan, iansprincess, Skating-on-glass, Diana, Nikkii23, VixenVee, stepherson07, arizonagirl181, & TVDFAN - THANK YOU! You guys are so great for reviewing and I really appreciate it.  
**

**-Dee  
**

* * *

**The Babysitter**

_By Diana AKA DeeReadinQueen_

Ch. 10 - The Middle

.

_June 28th_

_Dear Diary,_

_So I talked to Bonnie and Caroline last night. They 3-way called me...that sounds strangely kinky and wrong...Anyways, they couldn't have had more perfect timing. It was so nice to have a long chat with my two best friends. It was much needed girl talk. We started planning out what we should do when they come to visit, even though I haven't had the chance to ask Peppe and Tatia about it yet. I haven't seen them, so there really was no chance to ask. I'm really going to try and talk to them about it tomorrow though. I promised Care and Bonnie I would._

_The other thing we talked about was (I know, I'm so awful): the Salvatore boys. I had to tell them both about Damon kissing me on Friday, and then being terrible to me yesterday. That's what best friends do. Besides, I have nobody else here to give me advice, and honestly, I'm glad I said something. Caroline insists Damon does remember what happened, and that's why he was giving me the cold shoulder. I bruised his ego! Seriously, duhhh, Elena! Why didn't I think of that? A hottie like Damon is used to getting what he wants, and I didn't give it to him, well, I kinda did, but then I didn't...but it doesn't matter! I still think he was a dick, but I guess I can understand why. He showed interest and I shut him down. He'll get over it though, right?_

_Well, when I told Bonnie and Care that I agreed to hang out with Stefan today, they gasped like I committed a crime! I was like, "What is wrong?" They both said that Damon is definitely going to take that as a second rejection: because I refused him but I agreed to 'hang out' with Stefan, which apparently is code word for something other than what I think it means? I don't know. I think they're blowing this a little out of proportion. I'm not even allowed to date either of them anyways. Stefan wasn't asking me 'out', he was just asking me to hang out. No big deal. He knows about the no dating rule. _

_Caroline told me to, and I quote, "Just wait and see, Elena. If Damon finds out you're hanging out with Stefan, shit's gonna go down, Sunshine."_

_For once, I hope she's wrong._

_Just in case, I'm going to make sure Stefan and I do something completely non-romantic and totally in-the-friend-zone so that it is absolutely clear we are to be friends only. I'm having a really hard time thinking of anything though...mini-golf? Do they have mini-golf in the Hamptons? Tennis? According to Kat and Bee, that's too boring, but maybe that'd be a good thing. Nah, that would be torture. We definitely can't go to the beach. Him, me, very little clothing? Definitely not. Shopping? Do boys with money like shopping? That makes sense..._

_I have no idea what I'm doing. I just have to keep reminding myself that there is no dating._

_There is no dating._

_There is NO dating._

_-Elena_

* * *

I took my bagel and coffee out to the dock this morning, even though it was after sunrise. It was still pretty and peaceful to sit by the water. I wrote my diary entry, and then closed it, tucking my pencil in the spiral binding. I finished up my bagel, and then finally sipped my coffee, as it was scalding hot when I first poured it. It was perfect now.

I think part of me was hoping Damon would see me like he did last week and come out, but he didn't. Of course he didn't. He went out drinking last night and to the club. He'll probably be sleeping until noon or later, if he even came home last night at all.

What was I even doing? I wasn't even supposed to be thinking about him! I was supposed to be enjoying my breakfast in the peace and quiet on my day off. I needed a change of location.

Back inside, I showered and got ready for the day. I assumed Stefan wouldn't be up early either, so I took my time. I dressed in a casual jean skirt with a brown belt, and a teal green tank top. I brushed and blew-dried my hair, and applied a little bit of make-up. I even painted my finger and toenails.

When I heard the girls in the hallway, I couldn't stop myself from going out and saying good morning to them. Just because I wasn't working, didn't mean I couldn't say hello. They each gave me a hug, and Andie greeted me with a smile, but she immediately took off with the twins. I followed them downstairs and waved as they left, wondering where Andie was taking them so early.

"Hey Elena."

I spun around when I heard a male voice. It was Stefan. He smiled and I smiled back. "Hi. How was your night?" He didn't look too hungover to me. He didn't look like he got any less than the recommended eight hours of sleep. He was still as handsome and fresh-faced as ever.

He shrugged, "Good. It was nothing I haven't done a hundred times before. I actually came home kind of early because I wanted to be able to take you to brunch." He held up his hands to silence me before I could protest, "I know that sounds weird, but there's this place that does brunch and it's the best breakfast buffet ever, seriously."

He came home early last night just to go to brunch with me? I couldn't say no. "Okay, brunch sounds good."

He smiled and said, "Alright. Are you ready now?" I nodded. "Give me a minute, I've got to grab my keys." He turned to walk away, but then paused and questioned, "Do you get sea sick?"

"No," I shook my head, even though I haven't been on too many boats. Was he taking me on a boat for breakfast? "Why?"

"Nik and Elijah are going out on their boat this afternoon," Stefan explained, "It's really nice. We usually see seals and whales and...I thought it might be nice to go for a boat ride. If you want."

"Yeah," I nodded my head, "That sounds fun." At least it would be with his friends, too, so it wouldn't be a 'date'-type situation.

"Okay," Stefan smiled, "I'll text Nik. Anyways, be right back, okay?"

I nodded again, now eager for the day. Nik and Elijah were sure to have a really nice boat, probably a yacht like the Salvatore's. I hadn't seen their house, but I'd seen the boys' cars and Rebekah's attitude; they definitely had money. Okay, enough about the boat. Why am I constantly thinking about how much things cost? I have only been here a week, it can't already be getting to my head so soon. _The whales and the seals sound cool too!_ Yeah, really cool. And another cool thing is: Damon won't be there. So I won't have to see his dreamy blue eyes and his sexy smirk, or listen to his comments, or even worse have him _ignore_ _me_ and pretend he didn't kiss me the other night.

"Ready, Elena?" Stefan asked as he appeared in the doorway.

"Yeah, let's go," I agreed as I pulled myself from my thoughts.

* * *

Brunch was delicious. It was nothing like brunch back home in my house. To Mom and Dad, brunch was eggs and bacon, French toast, pancakes, sausage, toast, and and either steak or fried chicken. That's also why we rarely have brunch in my house. It's too much work. Oh, I forgot home fries; those things are so good! But Stefan's favorite restaurant served banana-blueberry souffle pancakes, lobster bisque, eggs Florentine, Belgian malted waffles with strawberries and whipped cream...oh my God, I was stuffed when we were finished!

So, brunch was great...here's the problem: So is Stefan! He's completely different from Damon. He doesn't try and flirt with me or do that hypnotizing-eye-thing that Damon does. He just talks and listens and we had great conversation. I didn't feel like I was talking to a stranger. It was really nice talking to him, and I didn't think he had any intentions besides being friendly...until we left the restaurant and he tried to hold my hand.

Oh, who am I kidding? I let him! I am a bad, bad person. I let Damon kiss me on Friday, and I let Stefan hold my hand today. Why can't I say no to them? I need to seriously figure out how.

"Nik says he and Elijah are ready to go anytime we are," Stefan announced on the drive back to the Salvatore Summer Home.

"I just need to grab my bathing suit and some sun block," I informed the green-eyed gentleman beside me, "And then I'll be ready."

"Sounds good," Stefan commented as he turned into the driveway of the Salvatore's home. Stefan parked in front of the house and kept his car running since we'd be right back. I was relieved to see Damon's car wasn't there, so we wouldn't have to see him as we left for the Mikaelson's. Inside, I ran up to my room to pack my beach bag, and then met Stefan back at the car. "Let's go," He said as we both climbed back in the A/C-chilled vehicle. It was a hot day, so being on the ocean was going to be really nice.

On the drive, I asked Stefan, "Who will be going? Just you, me, Nik and Elijah?"

"I think so," Stefan replied, "Maybe Kol too, but last I heard, he was recovering from a pretty serious hangover," Stefan laughed, "So he probably won't join us. Finn is with his girlfriend Sage, so I doubt they'll come, and Rebekah is...hopefully somewhere far, far away." He frowned slightly, like he hadn't considered Rebekah possibly joining this boating expedition. "Is that okay? You don't mind hanging out with three annoying guys, do you?"

"Of course not," I giggled, "I'm used to it, trust me. I have a brother. His name is Jeremy. He's fifteen, but we're really close, so we hang out a lot. I'm friends with some of his friends and he's friends with mine. Hanging out with the guys is nothing new to me."

"You do? I didn't know you had brother." Stefan spent the rest of the ride asking me about Jeremy and our childhood and how we spent our summers.

When we arrived at the Mikaelson's, Stefan took a completely separate entrance, which led straight to the boat dock rather than the house. The giant white beach home had a classic sea-side look to it, and was perched atop a hill overlooking the ocean. It was beautiful. The boat was definitely not a disappointment from the one I was picturing in my head. It was actually bigger than the Salvatore's boat, but it wasn't a yacht, it was a sail boat. They had a yacht too, don't get me wrong, but Klaus' boat was the sail boat and that was what we were taking out to sea today.

Nik and Elijah were already on board, preparing the sail boat for leaving the dock. I didn't think anyone else was on the boat until I heard someone shout, "Aha!" and then Kol's head popped up from below-deck as he appeared with a bottle of alcohol. He boasted, "I told you I left this here last year! You guys, look!" I guess he had a miraculous recovery from his hangover. Maybe the cure really was drinking more alcohol?

"Is it all right for Elena to go below-deck to change into her bathing suit?" Stefan asked after the guys said hello to us. Nik quickly agreed, and then asked Stefan to help him and Elijah with the sail, since Kol was obviously going to be no help whatsoever.

I walked down the stairs and was shocked to find the interior of the boat was much more modern than the top-side of the sail boat. The seats were leather and there was a really nice bar and a flat-screen TV. I found the bathroom and changed into my bikini, replacing my clothes until after we got out onto the water, because I'd feel a little naked being the only one in my suit with four young men.

When I walked back up, I realized I was wrong about that last statement. I would no longer be the only girl on the boat; Rebekah had invited herself. She wasn't the only one, either. Damon also showed up just in time to not get left behind. Now it would be the seven of us: Nik, Elijah, Kol, Damon, me, Stefan, and Rebekah.

* * *

So much for that nice morning Stefan and I were having...that was all turned upside-down after we agreed to come sailing with the Mikaelsons. After being joined by Rebekah and Damon, Rebekah quickly sunk her nails into Stefan and has been glued to his side since we left the boat dock. Damon, the other hand, has chosen a much more infuriating approach: _silent treatment._ Who is he to even give the silent treatment, anyways? He was talking to me yesterday when he decided to point out again that I was only the nanny to his little sisters. What was he so mad about that made him suddenly unable to even speak to me?

"So...the Fourth is Saturday, Stefan," Rebekah was purring in Stefan's ear as she tried to get as close to him as he'd let her from where they were sitting on the perch of the bow, "Where are you going to see the fireworks?"

I'd heard enough of her sickly sweet voice, with the British accent that sounded unfairly sexy coming out of the mouth of a fifteen year old girl. She had absolutely no shame, shoving herself at someone who clearly didn't want her. I wasn't bitter or jealous; I was merely thinking the truth. Rebekah wanted Stefan, but he didn't want her back, because if he did he would have been giving her the attention he wanted. Instead, he was making every effort he could to keep his focus on me.

And I was unfairly focusing on _Damon_ because of his immature, childish behavior. And I did the opposite of what a good parent or, in my case, nanny should do in that kind of situation: I followed him down below-deck to talk to him. Never give a child acting out attention, but...Damon wasn't a child, and he was driving me crazy!

When I got down-below, it took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the lighting change, and the temperature change, too. It was much cooler down here than up on deck in the hot sunlight. I didn't plan on staying down too long though, just long enough to give Damon a piece of my mind. His back was facing me, as he was pouring himself a drink at the bar. I didn't think he knew who it was, but he offered without turning, "Want a drink? I make a mean Bahama Mama."

I frowned slightly, stepping up to the bar beside him so he could see it was me. He didn't look surprised. I shrugged and agreed, "Okay, sure."

Damon mixed the drink in silence, splitting it into two glasses once it was done. He caught my eyes and half-smiled, holding his glass out to clink mine in a, 'cheers' gesture. I met his glass with mine and then took a drink. It was really yummy, like banana-pineapple juice with only a little bit of rum taste to it, and possibly tequila. I took another sip, my taste buds trying to identify all the different flavors. I placed the glass on the bar-top and commented, "It's good."

"Thanks," Damon replied simply.

So much for the silent treatment. If that wasn't what he was doing, then what was he up to?

"So..." Damon began awkwardly, looking from me to the stairs leading to the deck of the sailboat, "How's your date with Stefan going. Hope you don't mind I invited Rebekah along."

He did what? I raised an eyebrow as I denied, "We are not on a date, Damon, and you know that. We're just hanging out." Was Damon really jealous? Why is Caroline always right? "Stefan is nice. Unlike you."

"I'm not nice?" Damon questioned, honestly looking confused.

"No," I shook my head, "You've been an ass the past two days, actually. Not nice at all."

"You weren't so nice to me either, Elena," Damon reminded me in a more serious tone.

He did remember that he kissed me then.

"I wasn't trying to be mean, Damon," I explained, "I was only doing the right thing. I know you're probably used to getting your way, I mean, _clearly_ you are, but in the real world people don't get everything they want to. _I _don't get everything I want."

I guess all he heard was the last thing I said, because frustratingly, he was smirking when he asked, "So you do want me then?"

"I didn't say that," I reminded him with a roll of my eyes, taking another long drink from the glass Damon made for me as I'd definitely be needing it to spend the rest of the afternoon on this boat. "I'm talking about life in general, not just what happened between you and me."

Damon looked like he was considering what I said. "Why can't you, though?"

"Why can't I what?" I repeated. "Get everything I want?"

"Sure," Damon said, "It's not that hard. You see what you want, and you go for it, and you don't stop until you have it."

"It's not that easy," I argued.

"Sure it is," Damon argued back, that stupid smirk plastered on his face again. And then I noticed how close he was to me. He placed a hand on the center of my bare back and pulled me in to more easily place his lips on mine. It was brief, but my heart skipped a beat and my eyes fluttered shut. They opened again when all contact was lost; his lips and his warm hand on my back. "See?" Damon pointed out, "I wanted to kiss you, and I did it. Easy."

"But you - I..." I stuttered, unable to put any of the thoughts in my head into actual word form. _But you weren't supposed to do that! I already told you I can't lose my job over this. Why was that so easy? Why didn't I say no? Why did I do nothing but melt into it like it was the most delicious thing in the world? _

"And I'm going to keep doing it," Damon continued as if I never tried to speak, "Until you admit that you want me," He whispered the last part in a low, husky voice, "As much as I want you." Then he took his drink and left me below-deck by myself to contemplate his words.

Before I could pull myself together and go back top-deck, Stefan came down to check on me. He managed to get Rebekah to stay while he came in search of me, which was shocking since she almost followed him into the bathroom an hour ago. "Hey," Stefan smiled, "There you are. You okay?"

"Yeah," I nodded, faking a smile because I was still shocked over Damon's words and...actions. "I'm fine. Just having a drink and getting out of the sun for a few minutes."

"I think I'll have a drink too," Stefan announced as he browsed the liquor choices. "I'm sorry about Bekah. She's so clingy. I usually try and avoid her because this is exactly what happens every time. She never leaves me alone."

"It's okay," I reassured him, "Damon already told me how much she likes you. I mean, and it is pretty obvious."

"I know," Stefan bowed his head, "But I don't like her that way. I've told her, but she just doesn't get it."

"She's a fifteen year old girl," I reminded him, "So, she probably won't be deterred by a few rejections. Maybe she'll reconsider her affections in another, I don't know, year or two." I laughed at his reaction before consoling him, "But who knows? It could be sooner. Teenage girls are unpredictable."

"As long as she realizes there is zero chance we'll be getting married one day," Stefan concedes, "Then I guess it won't kill me." He and I both had a laugh over that. Changing the subject, Stefan asked me about Damon, "Was Damon being a dick again?"

I shook my head maybe a little too quickly in hopes of hiding the blush that crept to my cheeks the moment Damon's name was brought up. "What? No. No, he was fine. He was nice, actually. I think..."

For a moment, it looked like Stefan's eyes narrowed suspiciously, but then he shrugged and diagnosed, "I swear sometimes he's bi-polar. He's like your best friend one minute, and your worst enemy the next. But let's be glad he's having a good day today." His comment reminded me of what he said about him and Damon being best friends in the past but not so close anymore. I wanted to ask him about it again, but he suggested, "Ready to go back up now?"

I followed Stefan back up into the sunlight and took my spot on my towel, remainder of my Bahama Mama in one hand. I tried to avoid being obvious and looking at Damon, but when I did, he was looking right back, and definitely not being discreet about checking out my bikini body. I couldn't help but blush again, hiding it behind my drink. When I recovered, I turned to Stefan and joined his and Rebekah's conversation. I don't know if Stefan noticed the exchange between Damon and I, but if he did he didn't let on.

I don't know how I could spend an entire morning with Stefan, having a wonderfully normal good time, and then have that all completely blown out of my head by one three-second kiss on the lips from Damon. What is wrong with me? That's not normal. I am like magnetically drawn to Damon, but intellectually attracted to Stefan. But that's also not right, because Damon intrigues me in ways that Stefan doesn't, and we have conversations too. I am finding myself in the middle of a debate I'm not even technically supposed to be having. It didn't matter, though, because like I said, I was in the middle. I didn't ask to be there, but I was now trying to decide which Salvatore brother I liked more. Was it Damon? Or was it Stefan?

I should have been asking myself how long I thought I'd have my job until I got fired. Or, why was I not finding it weird that two seriously handsome and rich young men were trying to win my affections in the first place? Was I that blind that I didn't see it was some plan concocted by two bored rich kids with nothing better to do? Yeah. I was. I was, _at first. _But I wasn't blind for too long.

* * *

**Please Review! And Check Out my new Story: The Lucky One!:)**

**-Dee  
**


	11. Chapter 11 Suspicious & Distracted

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all your reviews last chapter, and for checking out my new story: The Lucky One! You guys are the best:)**

**Just wanted to point out that even though we're on Chapter 11, Elena has still only been in the Hamptons for one week. I know you guys are anxious for her to find out about the bet and for her and Damon to get together, but realistically, it's going to take longer than one week for her to know them and to truly have feelings. I know exactly how I want Elena to find out about the bet, and I promise it's coming up, so bear with me! Okay? :) If she found out now, she'd probably hate Damon and Stefan and not speak to them again. I mean, wouldn't you? Hottness aside, it's a pretty douche-y thing to do, make a bet over who can get you in bed first. **

**To my reviewers: Friends4ever55, BecomingScarlett, DrawingMyHeartOut, Guest, M, StarfishOnTheBeach, missemerald90, ObsessedWithDamon, iron man fan2626, CharlSmith, ayna93, B18, Jazzmie01, SuckyVampire, Angel, MelissaSomerhalder, Qawsed, 4evrMrsAcklesSomerhalderWesl ey, KeKe113, meskin10, Janet, VixenVee, BiteMe-NotLiterally, 1 DELENA fan, Nikkii23, Guest, palmbeach, Delenaluvr, Skating-on-glass, & tvdxobsessed THANK YOU SO MUCH! I can't believe how many awesome reviews I get each update. I am amazed:)**

* * *

**The Babysitter**

_By Diana AKA DeeReadinQueen_

Ch. 11 - Suspicious & Distracted

.

"Elena!" Tatia called from the dining room, where she and Peppe were sitting down for breakfast. I had just finished cleaning up the mess I made in the kitchen preparing breakfast for the girls, and they were upstairs changing into their dance leotards. "Can you come in here for a minute, please?"

I dried my hands off on a hand towel before walking into the kitchen and putting a smile on my face at the sight of my two employers. "Good morning Tatia, Peppe. How are you?"

"Well, thank you," Tatia answered politely. "I wanted to discuss some of our upcoming events, since it is July this week, and as you know, it's a very busy month."

"Of course," I nodded, sitting in the chair next to Tatia, as she gestured with her hand for me to do so. I pulled my Nanny Notebook out of my bag and opened to a fresh page, pen poised at the ready to write down whatever Tatia dictated.

"As you know, this Saturday is the Fourth," Tatia began, indicating I should begin writing now, "And we'll be attending a barbeque at the Fell's. It will be a late night for the girls, as we'll be staying for the firework show, so you may want to fit in a nap for them after Little Miss Manners class. If they rest from about one to three, that should be enough rest to keep them up for the fireworks. We'll be leaving at four-thirty to go to Toby and Honor's, so please make sure you three are ready at that time."

"I will," I assured her.

"The following weekend is the girls' birthday party," Tatia said, blue eyes widening to show the seriousness of her words, "It is Saturday the eleventh, from one to four in the afternoon. It is a formal Tea Party, so I need you to take the girls out this week and find a dress for them. If it needs alterations, I'll give you the number for my tailor, and she'll come make changes to the dresses." After writing down all of that, Tatia told me off the record, "Kat and Emily's actual birthday is July thirteenth, so we'll have to think of something special and fun for them to do. Maybe you can take them to the city for the day? We'll talk about that more next week..."

"I've got to go, Tatia," Peppe interjected politely after he finished with his meal, "I've got a meeting in the city. I'll be home in time to pick you up for dinner." He stood from his chair and bent to kiss Tatia's cheek. She didn't return his affectionate nuzzle, but I pretended not to notice. It was the first time I actually saw signs that Andie was telling the truth when she said Peppe had indiscretions. I hoped it wasn't still going on.

"See you later, dear," Tatia replied absentmindedly. "Now, Elena, my and Peppe's ten year wedding anniversary is going to be on Saturday the twenty-fifth. Preparations will begin on Friday the twenty-fourth. We have tents coming to be set up on the lawn, and tables, chairs, flower displays...not to mention the stage for the band and the cooking station for the food caterers. It will be a very busy day. All I need from you is to make sure the girls are dressed nicely, and well-behaved. It will be another long day, but the girls will still go to bed at their normal time. After you've put them to bed, you are more than welcome to come back out to the party and re-join the festivities." As an after-thought, she added, "I'm going to buy you a hand-held monitor so that you can hear the girls from the bedrooms, in case they need you. That should come in handy for you, so that you can enjoy your evenings more freely."

"Thank you, Tatia," I smiled gratefully, "That sounds perfect."

"When you go to buy the girls' dresses for their birthday, and for the wedding anniversary - don't worry, I'll give you a description of how I'd like them to look for each event before you go - I'll also give you some extra cash to purchase dresses for yourself as well." She seemed to have every detail in her mind, and I was surprised she could remember all that off the top of her head. "I think that's all...hmm..." She hummed thoughtfully, "Yes, it is. That covers everything for July. Do you have any questions?"

I scanned my notes before looking back up at Tatia's lovely face and answering, "I don't think so. If I do, I will let you know. Are you sure you don't want to come with us to pick out dresses? I hope I can find something you approve of..."

"I would," Tatia said airily, "But I have so much to do, and I don't know when I could possibly do it. I'm sure you'll do great, Elena. If you like, you can pick up a few dresses for each of the girls and I'll pick my favorite, and then you can return the extras. Whatever you'd like to do."

I wondered what it was Tatia busied herself with all day. It wasn't like she had work, or anything. It wasn't my place to ask her, though, and I actually did have another more important question on my mind. Now was my chance to ask about Bonnie and Caroline visiting.

"There is something I've been meaning to ask you," I said timidly, hoping not to be shut down for my request. I'd be so disappointed if Tatia told me no. "I know this month is very busy, but would it be possible for me to have visitors at all? My two best friends wanted to make a road trip up here for one of my days off..." I chewed my bottom lip nervously as I waited for Tatia to consider my request.

"I don't know, Elena," Tatia said with a frown, "I'm not sure how we could possibly...well," she sighed lightly, "Maybe the weekend of the eighteenth. I suppose that would be all right." She nodded, her decision made, "Yes, you may have your friends visit you for Sunday the nineteenth. They are more than welcome to come up Saturday night and spend the night, so long as you have Katherine and Emily in bed on time. Will they be needing guest rooms?"

I couldn't believe it. She said yes! Caroline and Bonnie could visit! "Thank you so much, Tatia! No, they can stay with me. I'm sure we'll have a lot of catching up to do. Thank you, really."

"It's nothing at all, Elena," Tatia returned with a small smile. "Now, if you don't have any other questions, I have to get going. I'm afraid I may be late for my pilates class." She held up a finger as she remembered something else, and she reminded me, "This Thursday, the girls will have another play-date with the Fell girls, after their scheduled obligations. I have given you Alexia Branson, their nanny's, cell number, so feel free to call her and confirm or make plans. Bye for now!" She sashayed out of the room.

* * *

On Tuesday, during Katherine and Emily's swim lesson, I laid out on a lounge chair in my bikini soaking up the sun. I brought out Fifty Shades of Gray, with the intention of reading it while the girls swam, but because I was outside they wanted me to look at each and every trick and move they could do in the water. I put the book down and flipped onto my stomach to have a better view of the pool.

"Wow!" I commented after Emily and Kat's heads popped out of the water, "You can both hold your breath for a really long time!"

"Yup," Rose agreed, trying to draw their attention back to her, "They're getting better every day. Are you guys ready to work on your back stroke?"

I sat up again, reaching back for my book since Rose seemed to have Kat and Bee distracted, but it wasn't on the table where I put it. I turned around and spotted Damon standing behind me, book in hand. "Hmm..." He pondered, "I never thought you'd be so kinky, Elena. Fifty Shades of Gray?"

"Hey, give that back," I complained, trying to snatch it from him, but he held it up out of my reach, "It was a birthday present."

"Sure it was," Damon teased, before finally placing it back in my lap.

"It was," I insisted, "From one of my best friends. She got me this bathing suit too."

At the mention of my bikini, Damon raked his eyes over my body and smirked, "Well, that I like."

"Thanks," I mumbled. Noticing he had his bathing suit on too, I concluded, "Off to the beach?"

He half-nodded, half-shrugged, "Maybe...want to come with?"

I gestured towards the pool, "Uh, I'm supervising swimming lessons right now, and then the girls have summer reading to do, so...I don't think we can. Sorry." I smiled sympathetically, although I was curious what his intentions truly were. I couldn't seem to figure out his game. Was he really going to keep kissing me until I admitted I was attracted to him? Why the hell did he care so much? Did he really like me? It didn't make sense.

Damon said, "I might be around for a while..." He started walking away, passing by the pool towards the house. He waved to Kat and Bee and started air-swimming as he walked by. He waved to Rose, smiling flirtatiously as he greeted, "Hey, Rose. How's it going?" She merely sent him a dirty look, before focusing her eyes on the water. "Great," Damon replied sarcastically. He shot a wink at the twins and ducked inside.

After he left, I had much on my mind the remainder of the swim lesson. _So, Rose doesn't like Damon? Andie doesn't like Damon either...There has to be a connection. Maybe I could talk to Rose? Or try talking to Andie? We did have coffee together on Saturday. Something is going on around here, and I'm going to figure it out_.

* * *

At eleven, after the scheduled Summer Reading time was over, Emily and Katherine announced they were bored. And in walked Damon with the perfect solution: the beach. I didn't think he was still around, but I guess he really was planning on hanging around for a while. Kat and Em were overjoyed at the idea of spending time with Damon and going to the beach, so they tugged on my arms and pleaded until I agreed we could go. Us girls went upstairs to put our bathing suits back on, and I packed a bag with beach towels and sun block and a blanket to sit on. Then we met a smug-faced Damon at the bottom of the stairs.

_How does he always get his way? _I wondered.

"Oh no, we forgot our sand castle buckets!" Katherine announces after we got outside.

"I'll get them," Damon offered, "You girls get in Elena's car, okay? I'll be right back."

_Huh, no argument this time about who's car we were taking? _He certainly was a puzzle; Damon Salvatore. I was determined to piece him together, though. He put on this cocky, uncaring attitude at times, but then he was completely carefree and sweet with his sisters. It didn't make any sense. And he did the same thing with me; sometimes he was an ass and sometimes he was genuine, or at least he seemed genuine.

"You ready to go?" Damon asked when he returned with the sand castle kit I bought the girls last week on my birthday. They were buckled in the back seat and I in the driver's, and we all nodded. "Well what are we waiting for then? Let's go!" He made a silly face at his sisters and they giggled.

"We were waiting for _you_, D!" Emily reminded him.

"Who?" Damon looked around, and then pointed at himself, "Me? Oh, I forgot." Katherine and Emily laughed some more, and I simply rolled my eyes and started up the engine.

"You're so silly," Kat smiled, complimenting him, "I like you, Damon McDreamy Eyes." She and Emily giggled, obviously sharing an inside joke. They continued to comment about 'Damon McDreamy Eyes' and started making kissy noises at him.

Damon groaned, "Oh no, not this again. Why? Why do you girls always have to remind me about that?"

"Because," Emily laughed, "It's funny!"

I eyed Damon curiously and asked with a smile, "'Damon McDreamy Eyes'?"

"Don't. Even. Ask." Damon warned, his eyes pleading me to take back my question.

But it was too late. Katherine was willingly spilling details about the nickname's origin, "Damon's first girlfriend, Allyson. She called him Damon McDreamy Eyes and they got married on the beach one day..."

"I told you girls that story because you promised you would never repeat it," Damon interrupted, looking back at Katherine with a pout puckering his lips.

"Elena won't tell anyone," Emily insisted.

I couldn't help but chuckle as I queried, "And how old were you when this marriage took place, Damon?"

"Eight," Damon replied guiltily.

I chuckled harder and pressed, "So why are you so embarrassed by it? I'm pretty sure I got married in elementary school, too. It's completely normal..."

"Yeah, yeah," Damon nodded, "Ha. Ha. But she divorced me for my little brother, so that makes it embarrassing."

"Aw," I glanced over at Damon as I cooed, "Your poor little eight-year-old ego. Are you still bruised after this long?"

"No," Damon denied stubbornly.

"You are!" I teased. "It's been twelve years! I think it's time to let it go. Allyson's probably _married_," I wiggled my eyebrows at Damon to indicate I meant something other than 'marriage' - hint, hint: hooked up with - "lots of girls since then..."

"Hey!" Damon protested, "I don't want to think about that."

I chuckled, enjoying this moment where he is being real instead of overly-flirtatious or an ass. I did enjoy it, at least, until Katherine suggested, "You should marry Elena."

"Yeah," Emily agreed enthusiastically, "That would make you feel better!"

"Yeah," Katherine nodded, "I bet Elena is prettier than _Allyson_ too!"

I felt my cheeks flood with color, even though I should have just brushed it off. What else was I expecting from two little girls? They didn't realize what they were actually suggesting.

"Maybe someday I will," Damon said, surprising me further, especially when his facial expression almost looked serious.

I forced out a laugh, "Ha, I'm sure..." After a moment to collect my thoughts, I added, "While it's cute that you'd do anything to make your sisters happy, I don't think I can marry you, Damon. I've only known you a week."

"Haven't you ever heard of love at first sight?" Damon asked, kidding, but feigning seriousness.

"Yeah," Katherine backed him up, "Haven't you, Elena?"

"You two are too much alike," I groaned. "Yes, I have heard of love at first sight, but _you_," I pointed to Damon, "probably experience that once a week. I don't want to be roped into a false engagement." I smiled cheekily.

"Why don't you want to marry Damon, Elena?" Emily queried innocently.

"Oh, didn't you know, Bee?" Damon asked before answering his own question, "She can't. It's against the rules. Momma said." I gave Damon a warning look; he was stepping into dangerous territory. The twins don't need to no about the no dating rule, or the fact that Damon is pushing it. They'll repeat any juicy gossip they hear, unless I stoop to Andie's level and bribe them, which I refused to do. Thankfully, he shut up.

"Aw," Katherine pouted, "Mommy ruins everything." Damon and I laughed at Katherine's words.

When we finally got to the beach, we spent over an hour sculpting the perfect sand castle. We made it tall and wide, with eight towers and twenty windows, and deep moat surrounding it. I was surprised Katherine and Emily's attention was held so long on one thing. Damon, too. He seemed as enthusiastic about sand-castle making as his sisters. I took pictures of the girls while they put the castle together, and of Damon with them, smiling and carefree. Damon took some photos of the girls and I, and even one of him and me, although it took some convincing for me to agree to it.

Once we decided our castle was fit for a royal sand-family, we raced down to the ocean to rinse off. Damon started a splash war, and Emily and Katherine erupted in a fit of giggles as they flailed their arms around, sending water flying _everywhere! _When we were all soaked, Katherine and Emily wanted us to put them on our shoulders so they could have a chicken fight. I argued that they might get hurt, but Damon told me to lighten up a little, so I lifted Katherine to my shoulders and told her to take both Emily and Damon down! We teased each other lightly while the girls wrestled, and somehow we all ended up falling into the water when Katherine took Emily down, much like we did last week when the girls attacked Damon and I. I landed nearly perfectly in Damon's arms, and I made sure Kat and Bee were fine before meeting the intense gaze Damon was throwing in my direction.

I recalled what Damon said yesterday, so before he could try and kiss me, I warned him in a hushed tone, "Don't even think about it, Damon. I'm working right now, and your sisters are watching us."

Damon simply smirked and replied, "I have no idea what you mean, Elena."

"Sure," I rolled my eyes, pulling away from him and returning my attention to Katherine and Emily.

* * *

_June 29th_

_Dear Diary, _

_Today, Damon came to the beach with Katherine, Emily, and me. It was his idea, and even though I had doubts about agreeing to his plans, I am so happy that we did. It was really, really fun. Damon is so different when his sisters are around, and they absolutely adore him. It's very sweet to see them interacting, and I have to admit, it does make him even hotter than he already is. I think it's because they bring out a softer side in him. When they aren't around, he can be such a cocky jackass; a very cute, cocky jackass, but still...I'd like to see him like he was today more often. _

_I do want to get to know Damon, and it drives me crazy that I'm so attracted to him, because it's EXACTLY the kind of reaction he wants! I was waiting for him to mess everything up today and kiss me again, but he didn't. He resisted, even though I knew he wanted to. - Or maybe I wanted him to and I was just imagining things? - No, he wanted to. But he's messing with my mind, and I don't know why. What was with the 'love at first sight' talk in the car? And nearly tipping off Katherine and Emily to the 'no dating' rule Tatia indicted into the Nanny Rulebook? I'm so confused when it comes to Damon, I don't know what to do._

_Actually, no, I do know what to do. I already decided earlier what I was going to do. I'm going to talk to the girls in the Hamptons, and figure out the game. Rose and Andie both have issues with Damon, and I'm going to find a way to ask them. Lexi has been around here the past few summers, and she seems to know everything about everyone, so I'm going to talk to her, too. I'm going to talk to Lexi first, as a matter of fact. On Thursday, we're planning a trip to the Aquarium with the Salvatore twins and the Fell girls. I'll bring up Stefan and Damon, and see what she has to say..._

_Wish me luck,_

_Elena_

* * *

**Please Review! Elena is slowly trying to piece together the information she's picking up about Damon and Stefan. All will be revealed to her soon...**

**But, Elena got the okay from Tatia to have Caroline and Bonnie visit in a few weeks. Who's excited about that?!:)**


	12. Chapter 12 They're Bad News

**The truth shall be revealed...partially...? Read to find out!;)  
**

**OH, and do me a big, big favor and run over to BecomingScarlett's page after this (she's on my fave author list), and check out her newest story: Holy Ground! It's a Klaroline fic, just the prologue, but it's gonna be awesome! All her stuff is, and she is so supportive of my two stories, so that's why I have to give a shout-out to hers. And if you haven't taken a peek at MY new story: The Lucky One (Delena), go check that out too!:)  
**

**TO MY REVIEWERS: iron man fan2626, Jazzmie01, evansrachel2282, Friends4ever55, Ray, Skating-on-glass, 4evrMrsAcklesSomerhalderWesl ey, BecomingScarlett, VixenVee, DrawingMyHeartOut, KeKe113, arizonagirl181, scarlett2112, palmbeach, TheAbigailIvashkov, LoverOfTheLight6, Guest, sonho-armor, StarfishOnTheBeach, Cassie, tvdxobsessed, vivianafrancesca, missstvd, ObsessedWithDamon, Guest, M, & Nikkii23 - Thanks for your reviews! 26 REVIEWS last chapter! You guys rock!  
**

* * *

**The Babysitter**

_By Diana AKA DeeReadinQueen_

Ch. 12 - They're Bad News

* * *

"Okay girls, sit right here," I announced, Lexi and I ushering the twins and the Fell sisters into a third row, center seat for the Sea Lion Show at the Aquarium. It was one in the afternoon on Thursday, and we'd just arrived an hour ago and fed the girls lunch, and then they asked to watch the sea lions do tricks. I quickly agreed, grateful for the distraction for the kids, so that I could talk to Lexi about the Salvatore brothers. "Lexi and I will sit right behind you," I motioned for Lexi to sit beside me on the metal bleacher just above our five little charges, so we could keep a good eye on them.

Lexi handed out juice boxes to the girls, and a small bag of cookies. "That'll keep them nice and quiet," Lexi told me with a wink as she bumped my shoulder playfully.

"Nice idea," I laughed, giving her a high five.

Lexi was an easy person to get along with, and she was fun, so I didn't feel weird about bringing up the topic that's been on my mind all week. I was hoping I'd run into Andie earlier in the week, but I never did. Rose definitely doesn't want to talk to me or be friendly at all; in fact, she asked me specifically _not_ to hang around outside while she's giving swim lessons to Katherine and Emily. I was kind of offended, but I politely respected her wishes. I definitely wasn't going to be getting any answers out of her. That left Lexi, and even though she never mentioned a history with either Damon or Stefan, that didn't mean she wouldn't know what they were up to last summer. She was their nanny last summer, after all. She had to know something.

Once the Sea Lion Show was underway, I leaned closer to Lexi and asked in a low voice, so the girls wouldn't overhear, "Can I ask you something?"

She smiled while giving me a suspicious look, and then shrugged, "Go for it."

"When you worked for the Salvatore family last year," I tried be casual as I questioned her on her personal life, "Did Damon and Stefan...ever...like, try and, uh-"

"It's okay," Lexi interjected, "I know where you're going with this. Did Damon and Stefan play the 'who can get the nanny first' game with me?" My mouth fell open in shock with her blunt response. "Yeah, Elena, they did. They do it with everyone. I figured them out pretty quick, though. Actually, Stefan and I kind of got past that and became friends, but..." She shook her head. "You know Rose, right?" I nodded, almost asking her not to tell me because I suddenly didn't want to know what she was going to say. "She fell for Damon's _charm_ right away. She slept with him, and then he was done with her. He's a complete ass," She hissed the word under her breath. "And he did the same thing to Andie Star. She didn't care as much, though, because I'm pretty sure they still hook-up occasionally. At least, I think that's what I over-heard her bragging about last weekend when Damon first got to town..." She trailed off with a shrug. "And Stefan didn't turn out to be such a good friend in the end, so all in all they're bad news. Just keep your distance. Do your job. Don't listen to anything they say. They're really good liars and they only have selfish intentions. It's not worth your time, or your heartache."

So it _was_ all just a game. I knew it was too good to be true. At least I found out now, before I really started falling for Damon's tricks. Damn, he was so good! How could he get me going so easily? It was those friggin' blue eyes, I swear. They were an unfair advantage. I was suddenly reminded of what I said to Damon the night that I met him: _A warning should come attached to you._ I was one-hundred percent correct.

"I don't even know what to say," I told her a full minute later. "I mean, I suspected something...especially after seeing Rose completely give Damon the cold shoulder the other day, and the way Andie greeted him on my birthday...it was obvious there was history." After a pause, I confessed, "They've both been really persistent with trying to...get my attention." That was putting it lightly, but I was too embarrassed to tell Lexi I actually thought they were both interested in _me_. "I figured it was because of Tatia's no dating rule, you know? Like, they want what they can't have because there's a risk?"

"What no dating rule?" Lexi asked, confusion clear on her face. "I don't remember that one."

"Number ten," I reminded her, "'No Dating'. I figured it was to keep things professional."

"No, that was definitely not a rule last year," Lexi insisted. "Tatia or Peppe must have found out..." Lexi furrows her brow thoughtfully. I clearly still didn't know everything about what went down last summer, but I really didn't want to know any more. I already felt slightly sick to my stomach as it was. I kind of wanted the Sea Lion Show to end already so we'd have to change the topic of conversation to something more kid-friendly and less-gossipy. "But anyway, you didn't _do it_, did you?"

"Do what?" I didn't get that she mean 'do it', like it meaning _sex_, until after I repeated what she said. "Oh! No. No, no, no. I would not do _that_. But I definitely was..." I trailed off, thinking about how the past few days, and the whole time I was here in the Hamptons, Damon was only playing some stupid game to get me to sleep with him before Stefan. I could have sworn there was some kind of connection with us, but it was all for show. I was fooled. So, so stupid. Good thing I didn't give in to Damon and admit that I was attracted to him and that I wanted him. I would be even more ashamed of myself. I am just kind of angry. How can those boys be so cruel? They're toying with the emotions of innocent girls who are just trying to make some money; something _they_ know nothing about! What makes them so special just because they were born into money? I was definitely going to give them both a piece of my mind later.

"Uh-oh," Lexi commented, "I know that look...which one is it?"

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

Lexi rolled her eyes, "Come on, which of them had you going? You can tell me. I was there, Elena."

I sighed, "Damon." I shook my head as I spoke his name. "But it doesn't matter. I'm so over it. I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." I groaned in frustration as I couldn't think of anything to do to seek revenge.

Suddenly, Lexi's brown eyes lit up with an idea. "I know exactly what you're going to do. You're going to get back at both of them for all of us." She cupped her hand over her mouth and whispered her plan in my ear. By the time she had all details explained, I was grinning just as big as she was. It was perfect.

Karma is a bitch, and Damon and Stefan are about to meet her...

When I got to the Salvatore Summer Home just before dinner with Katherine and Emily, I was glad not to see Damon or Stefan around. Both of their cars were missing from the driveway. Good. I wasn't up for any of their twisted games. I need time to think, to plot, and to come up with my next move. I was going to make Stefan and Damon think I had no clue about their game, but I was going to drive them crazy by never choosing one over the other. No one could win the game if I didn't choose, and that wouldn't be very fun, now would it?

* * *

**Only Awesome people Review;)**

**I know this chappie is a little shorter than recent ones have been, but I plan to update again this weekend, so don't be mad at mee! Plus, the next chapter will have mucho Delena time to make up for the lack-of in this chapter.  
**


	13. Chapter 13 Fourth of July

**Hey, add me on tumblr if you have one! Link is on my profile page:)**

**I can't believe how many reviews I received last chapter! You guys are absolutely awesome! *BIG HUGS!* My reviewers: palmbeach, Qawsed, DrawingMyHeartOut, evansrachel2282, 1 DELENA fan, KeKe113, guest, Friends4ever55, scarlett2112, Ray, delenaluvr, arizonagirl181, toxicgurl169, Guest, TheAbigailIvashkov, luly2115, Jazzmie01, Vixen Vee, Jaimeallison, Catherine, Guest, Cassie, kazdobrev, missemerald90, StarfishOnTheBeach, ObsessedWithDamon, SuckyVampire, Guest, I Love All Books TVD Klaroline, Chelsealolz3, MelissaSomerhalder, vivianafrancesca, 4evrMrsAcklesSomerhalderWesl ey, alittledanger, tvdxobsessed, hpfan27, sonho-amor, Lilsis123, Becky, Guest, Skating-on-glass, & Anastasia Dobrev ! THANK YOU! You guys freaking ROCK!  
**

**SPECIAL THANKS to BECOMINGSCARLETT! She gave me the idea for the bet in this story, and pretty much listens to me rant and go on and on about random things whenever I please, so for that, I thank you. You're amazing and lovely:) Check out her stuff if you haven't already.  
**

* * *

**The Babysitter**

_By Diana AKA DeeReadinQueen_

Ch. 13 - Fourth of July

* * *

_July 4th_

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written in a few days...things have been busy. On Thursday, Lexi and I took all of the girls to the aquarium, and I had a chance to ask her about Damon and Stefan. I'm so disgusted with them I don't even want to write about it, but it's been two days, and I have to at some point. They have some stupid game they play to see who can win over the nanny (and/or sub-nanny, swim instructor, and who knows who else) first. I knew they were up to something, but I really didn't think it'd be that stupid and selfish and just down-right mean! UGH! Every time I've seen either of them since then, I want to just smack them in the face, but I can't. I can't do it. Because Lexi and I have a plan to get back and them, and show them who's really smarter. I have to admit, Lexi's idea is much better than mine. I guess that year age difference does make a difference, or else I'm just really naive..._

_Anyways, back to what I was saying before, THE PLAN: I have to pretend I don't know about The Game, but...I'm going to play both of them. Stefan is going to think he's winning me over, and Damon is too, and hopefully they'll get so frustrated they give up __**or fess up! **__Which would be even better. And when they do, I'll admit that I knew the whole time, and tell them what I really think, that they're two bored, rich boys with nothing better to do and I think it's pathetic and sad. And I don't want either of them._

_Not even Damon. Nope. Not even a little bit._

_So why did I write that, you might ask? IDK! I guess I did get a little...tangled up in Damon's web (of lies and deceit in a hot-guy package), but I'm going to de-tangle and get the fuck out before it's too late. I'll just keep reminding myself that it's not real, and eventually I'll see through his facade. I'll fake it until I...mean it? Is that what the saying is? Well, something like that..._

_On a lighter note, I got to ride a horse yesterday at the Donovan Ranch during Emily's lesson. Matt and his sister Vicki were both available, and Vicki decided to join us, so they asked me to ride with them. I've only been on a horse ride a few times, at a fair, and that doesn't really count. Those horses were attached to a rope and led in a circle by a trained professional. So, it was really cool to ride a horse freely! Matt gave me a sweet, gentle gray mare named Stormy, but Matt assured me she was only named that for her color and not her temperament. Matt and Vicki's horses led mine and Em's for a walk through the fields. It was really fun, and Matt and Vicki are nice. Vicki seemed like a bit of a wild girl, but she's sweet, especially with her big brother. Matt is cute and interesting and refreshingly real, and I was glad to spend more time with him. He was like Damon is whenever he's with Kat and Bee but no one else, only I don't question whether or not Matt is being himself or some fake...because he has no reason to lie or act. It's too bad I can't just have a crush on him, but besides thinking he's a nice guy, there's just no...attraction. Not like I feel towards Damon._

_Damn that blue-eyed heart-throb._

_I haven't told Bonnie and Caroline yet what I've learned about Damon and Stefan. I will, though. Eventually. I'm not ready to admit it was all just a hoax. I know they'd be on my side no matter what, and probably have some great pointers on how to make the boys suffer, but...I need another day or two. _

_Oh no, I just realized it's 3! I have to wake up Kat & Bee to get ready for the Fell's 4th of July BBQ! Well, at least the boys won't be there so I don't have to worry about how to act or what to say. _

_Gotta go now,_

_-Elena_

* * *

At four thirty, after the girls were bathed, dressed in their festive July 4th outfits, and ready to party, we met Tatia and Peppe in the foyer. Tatia informed me that Katherine and Emily would ride with them, because it wouldn't look right for them to arrive by the nanny's side rather than their parents. I'll be their ride home, so I am to drive my own car separately. I didn't have any objections, but it seems strange to have to make an excuse as to why the kids should ride with their parents. They only want the girls in the car to look good for whoever sees them arrive to the party? Shouldn't they want them there to spend time with them? Poor Kat and Bee...

"Of course," I replied to Tatia's request, "I'll see you girls there."

As soon as Tatia and Peppe took off with the twins, it seemed like Damon appeared out of thin air. I was checking my nanny bag to be sure I packed everything I needed, when he walked outside looking as sexy as he always does. I wasn't expecting to see him since I figured he'd be getting ready to go to the Mikaelson's party with Stefan, so I wasn't prepared for his presence. I quickly dug for my keys and started towards the front door, hoping to avoid an awkward conversation.

"Hey, good, you're still here," Damon greeted with a sly smile.

"Yup," I nodded casually, "But I'm just leaving...I have to meet your parents at the Fell's for their barbeque." I shrugged apologetically, although I was anything but. Thank God I wasn't stuck attending the same party he and Stefan were. That would be pure torture. I was all for Lexi's revenge plan, but I was finding it one of those 'easier said than done' moments. I wanted to avenge the girls' broken hearts, but I didn't know if I was the right person to be doing it.

"Think I could ride with you?" Damon wondered.

I frowned in confusion, not sure he heard me when I said I was going to the _Fell's Home_, and not the Mikaelson's. Surely he knew that. "What?" That was all I could come up with.

"Can I ride with you?" Damon repeated, finally elaborating, "I just found out my old friend Logan is back in town." Toby and Honor's twenty-one year old son; I forgot about him! "He called me up and asked me to come hang out, and I'm probably going to end up drinking too much," he smirked smugly, "so I figured I'd go with you. Then, I'll have a ride home. Unless you want me to drive myself, and possibly crash on the way home, you know, drive into the ocean or something..."

I should have said no, I really should have said no, but I didn't. "That would be stupid. Of course you can come with me."

"Why thank you," Damon replied sarcastically, as if he knew I'd agree to his suggestion all along. Which he probably did. It is probably all part of some more elaborate scheme to try and get me into bed with him. It's not going to work, though. But he doesn't need to know that yet.

"Let's go," I ordered, heading for the front door without checking to make sure he was following. He was. "I don't want Tatia to wonder what is taking me so long."

"You mean, you don't want her to think you're off squeezing in a date while you're supposed to be working?" Damon suggested cheekily, hopping into the passenger seat of the car I've become quite attached to already. It's going to suck going back to my crappy Honda that's as old as I am when I go back to Mystic Falls. Maybe if I'm good Peppe and Tatia will give me the car as a present? Nah...that would never happen.

"Ha. Ha." I rolled my eyes. "No. I don't want her to worry, or think I'm not taking my job serious enough."

"It's fine, Elena," Damon assured me, "Tatia knows you've been doing a great job with Kat and Bee. They love you, and as long as they love you, Tatia will love you. Relax a little."

"I'll try," I said noncommittally, "But it isn't my day off until tomorrow, so I probably won't have much luck."

"I'll get you to loosen up," Damon commented suggestively.

"How?" I asked, acting unimpressed, "By trying to get me drunk? I can't drink while I'm working, Damon."

"There are other ways besides alcohol," Damon argued, but I could tell he was a little thrown by my comment. "So...what are your plans for tomorrow? Another date with Stefan?" See? He wouldn't have brought up Stefan if he didn't feel off his game.

"Are you jealous?" I accused, feeling smug with myself. He sure was good at acting jealous of his brother. I guess that part is probably true. What else could be driving a game of 'I-can-sleep-with-her-first' except for jealousy? Cockiness? Sheer boredom? I am so over this game already. Why couldn't it just be real?

Damon smirked, "I thought it wasn't a date?"

"It wasn't," I agreed. "Avoiding my question?"

"Of course I'm not jealous," Damon replied coolly, "Why be jealous? I already know you like me more." He winked.

"Confident, aren't you?" I said flirtatiously. He was right, though, and I hated it. He did have more of an affect on me than Stefan did. "What if I don't like cocky guys? Maybe I'm more attracted to the quiet...broody type? Who play piano..." I inwardly smirked as I remembered how annoyed Damon was to find me and Stefan playing piano together the first week I arrived.

Damon laughed, surprising me, before he asked, "And are you?"

"I wouldn't want to hurt your feelings by answering that," I teased, blinking my lashes at Damon in an innocent fashion.

Damon countered with, "You just don't want to admit that you're far more attracted to me than you'd like to be, and you can't figure out why..." His words made my stomach clench nervously. How did he know that? Ugh! He is the most frustrating man on the planet!

Thankfully, we were about to pull into the driveway leading up to the Fell's Castle Home, so I wouldn't be trapped in the car with Damon and his smoldering eyes for too much longer. I sighed, "If you're so confident in yourself, why even ask?"

"I didn't ask," Damon pointed out, smirking yet again and infuriating me further. "But it's okay, Elena. I won't make you say it now. But at some point, you're going to have to admit it to me...or yourself..."

After parallel parking in between two Rolls Royce's, I turned off the engine. Ignoring Damon's previous comments, I simply warned him, "Don't drink too much. I don't want you throwing up in this car. Besides, I'll have Katherine and Emily with me later, and they don't need to see their brother make a complete ass of himself." _Like they haven't already,_ I added to myself.

"Like they already haven't," Damon voiced my thoughts out loud as he rolled his blue eyes.

I continued as if I wasn't surprised he said what I was thinking, "And we're probably leaving around 9:30 or 10, so just remember that if you want a ride home. I'm not going to drag you away from here if you're a belligerent drunk..."

"All right, Elena," Damon laughed, "I won't drink **too** much, and I'll be ready to go when you are. Got it. Anything else, Miss Bossy?"

"I think that's it, McDreamy Eyes," I said, using the hated nickname that Kat and Em teased Damon with at the beginning of the week. Damon actually smiled when I said it and then I turned off the engine, broke eye contact, and climbed out of the car.

* * *

_(Damon's POV)_

I don't know what the hell is wrong with me, telling Elena that I'm friends with Logan...Oh yeah, I'm _totally_ good friends with Logan Fell. Pfft...that'll be the day. That guy's a jackass, a complete royal jackass. But, he was the only excuse I could use aside from confessing to Elena that I was only attending the Fell's barbeque to be closer to her. That, and I knew for a fact Stefan wouldn't be around. He's been spending more time with her lately, and I can't let him think she's going to be his. She's not. She's going to be mine.

I don't even care about the money, really. I don't even care that I'll bring our score from tied to me being the winner. All I care about is keeping Stefan away from Elena. He doesn't care about her, but I...I have somehow gone and actually developed _feelings_ for the girl. Although, it's not that hard to believe...is it? I mean, what's not to like about Elena? She's gorgeous, she's funny, she's witty, she's compassionate, and...I don't know. There's just something about her that attracts me, like a bug to the sign, I want to be with her.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Salvatore?" Logan Fell slurred over a glass of tequila when I made my way through the crowd to say hello to him. I was pretty surprised Toby and Honor let him out of the house, what with this being a _family_ party and all. He was kind of like the mistake they liked to keep hidden, but not tonight.

"Oh, I heard you were around and I figured the polite thing to do would be to stop by and say hello," I returned sarcastically.

"Really?" Logan frowned suspiciously, but he couldn't even keep his eyes focused on mine, that's how drunk he was. "Well, whatever, I guess. Want a drink? Come on, I'll show you where they've got the really good stuff hidden."

I would rather have stayed outside and watched Elena play with my sisters, but I couldn't stand around and stare at her all night. I followed Logan inside to Toby's study and poured myself a glass of scotch. I made small-talk with Logan about where he's been the past few years and what he's up to. I came to the decision that he was still a dull prick, but I really didn't have a choice; I was stuck with him for the night.

Thankfully, since he has younger sisters, I managed to talk Logan into going back outside with me a few hours into the party, when it was finally dark out. We gave sparklers to the girls when Lexi and Elena were whispering, most likely about Logan or myself. At least, that's what I figured after seeing their eyes dart in our direction more than a few times. I wondered what they were talking about, but did I really want to know? Girl talk was not my best subject. The nannies were not too happy about our so-called 'dangerous' gifts to the girls, but they allowed them to play with the sparklers, with our supervision.

I smiled at Elena when I caught her eyes lingering on me, and she returned it slowly, but in that moment before she did...I realized something. She was looking at me strangely, and not the curious-intrigued-strange look she's been giving me lately, but more of a disbelieving..._hurt_, strange look. It was almost like...no. She couldn't know. She couldn't possibly _know_ about what Stefan and I...no. But yet that look made me wonder if maybe she did know. Maybe she'd figured us out. Maybe Elijah was right. It was the only reason why she'd be upset with me, but wouldn't she have said something? Wouldn't she call me names and make a scene? She didn't know. I'd know if she knew...

* * *

_(Elena's POV)_

Lexi informed me not too soon after arriving that there was no way Damon came here tonight to hang out with Logan Fell; they're not even friends and never have been. Damon lied. So, according to Lexi, he obviously came to see _me._ He was looking for another opportunity to get me on Team Damon rather than Team Stefan. I was so annoyed by his persistence. I mean, I would have been flattered if it hadn't been for this stupid game the boys play. I would have thought it was sweet he'd pretend to like a guy he hates just to be closer to me for the night. But it isn't cute when the end-game is him and me in bed just so he can prove to his brother he's more persuasive, or _whatever! _I want nothing more than to push him into the pool, fully clothed, and tell him that _that_ was for playing with my feelings, and all the other countless girls he and Stefan have hurt just for sport.

"Don't forget the plan," Lexi whispered into my ear when she saw me set my fiery eyes on Damon and Logan as they passed around sparklers to the girls, "You _can't_ blow up on him, or he'll know."

"I just want to slap that stupid smirk right off his face," I hissed back, still glaring in Damon's direction. "But I know, I can't. I won't. I just want to really bad!"

Lexi giggled, "This'll be better. Trust me."

I did trust her. It would be better to see the shock and confusion on both Damon and Stefan's faces when they find out that _I _actually played them the whole time and not the other way around. But there was something bothering me... "What if he tries to kiss me?" I whispered to Lexi with wide eyes.

"Do you think he will?" She asked, looking at my face for a response. I didn't need words for her to get her answer, "Of course. Okay...well then you have to do it first." My eyes bugged out of my head and she nodded, "Yeah. You kiss him first. That'll throw him off his game."

We left the Fell's 4th of July part at around nine-forty-five, and I didn't even have to go looking for Damon because he was sitting beside me and the girls the entire firework show. I expected him to be a stumbling drunk, like Logan, at this time, but he was surprisingly sober. He'd only had one or two drinks all night. He helped me carry Katherine and Emily to the car, and when we arrived home, he assisted me with putting them to bed, too. I must admit, I was impressed. Damon sure knew how to make a girl feel like she owed him something, while looking extremely hot and acting the part of the sweet, adoring older brother. It made me even more annoyed with him for putting me into this situation.

"Thanks for your help tonight," I said after quietly closing Emily's bedroom door upon exiting the room.

"It's not a problem," Damon replied as he walked with me towards my bedroom. "Did you have fun tonight?"

I nodded, "Yeah. It's been a long day, though. I should have taken a nap when the girls did earlier." I giggled appropriately, but my words held truth. I was exhausted. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah," Damon replied. "Can I tell you something, though?"

I was hopeful for a moment that he was going to fess up the truth and admit his part in the game already, but that was too good to be true. "Sure."

"I actually hate Logan Fell," Damon told me with a straight-face. "I really went tonight because I wanted to hang out with you."

I was surprised his comment wasn't followed up with a signature-smirk. His features were serious and somber, and he obviously wanted me to know his confession was the truth. I believed him. But only because Lexi already told me that. I stopped and leaned my back against my closed bedroom door, questioning softly, "Really?"

Damon nodded, "Really." He opened his mouth to say more, but closed it again.

I put on a confident, flirty smile and placed both of my hands on Damon's shoulders as I told him, "You're very persistent, you know that?" I slid my hands slowly down his shoulders to his arms, and all the way to the tips of his fingers until I was lightly grasping his hands in mine. I watched him shiver at the light skin-on-skin contact, and his eyes darkened with lust. I licked my bottom lip slowly, drawing his attention there. Then, I took the plunge, leaned in, and kissed him. He responded quickly, his hands grabbing my waist and pressing me close to him while he kissed me sensuously. I tried to remember that this was only a part of the game, but his lips made me temporarily forget about anything but him and me. When he finally pulled away for a breath, I put my hands on his chest and held him there firmly. I panted for a moment, staring at Damon in complete wonder because I just didn't understand how he made me feel so lost and so _found_ at the same time. Then, I remembered the stupid game and that none of it was real. "That wasn't me admitting anything..." I said, still slightly out of breath, "That was just a thank you. So...goodnight."

Damon smirked knowingly, but instead of saying anything stupid, he simply replied, "Goodnight, Elena."

After he walked away, I ducked into my room and locked the door behind me. My body was shaking and my heart beating a mile a minute. I was so angry at my body for reacting this way when my head knew that kiss meant nothing to Damon, not like what it meant to me. I was supposed to be better now that I knew the truth, not worse! I wasn't sure who was going to get more hurt in this Revenge of the Nannies debacle: the Salvatore brothers, or _me_?

* * *

**Only Awesome People Review;) **

**Check out my newest story The Lucky One, if you haven't already. Chapter 3 should be up sometime during this long weekend... (:  
**


	14. Chapter 14 Playing The Field

**Hey Guys! I am SOO SORRY for not reviewing in forever! I've been really sick with the flu:( I was just too miserable to even write anything. I tried to start this chapter over the weekend and I got the first paragraph done and that was it. So I finally finished this chapter today, and I hope you guys are still with me:) I am feeling much, much better, so expect another update at some point this week:) And I'll be updating The Lucky One too!  
**

**TO MY AWESOME REVIEWERS: BecomingScarlett, evansrachel2282, Jazzmie01, Qawwed, TheAbigailIvashkov, Guest, Jaimeallison, Skating-on-glass, millie1708, MelissaSomerhalder, AlyssaIanSomerhalder, Ray, vivianafrancesca, DrawingMyHeartOut, arizonagirl181, kasdobrev, Guest, scarlett2112, ObsessedWithDamon, missemerald90, StarfishOnTheBeach, iron man fan2626, Mackenzie, Guest, Lilsis123, Catherine, luly2115, kaybaby1127, SuckyVampire, ash512forever, Everafterjunkie, 4evrMrsAcklesSomerhalderWesl ey, BlueJean452, missstvd, tvdxobsessed, .dreamers, InvisibleWriter23, RaviePoo316, KeKe113, CharlSmith, KellyJo93, toxicgurl169, Friends4ever55, Nikkii23, palmbeach, VixenVee, LoverOfTheLight6, eloisemariehampton, CoolAngel90, AshleyCat, elena prada, GUEST, & Delena4eva! YOU GUYS ARE SERIOUSLY AMAZING! COOKIES (:)(:)(:)(:)(:)  
**

* * *

**The Babysitter**

_By Diana AKA DeeReadinQueen_

Ch. 14 - Playing the Field

* * *

My third day off from nannying, I finally called Bonnie and Caroline to inform them of the Salvatore Brothers' Game, and the recent initiation of Operation Nanny Revenge, as Lexi's been calling it. Bonnie told me she thought I should tell Damon I know and quit before I get hurt...while Caroline was all for Operation Nanny Revenge, and let me know that she was really jealous of my current situation. _Girl is crazy, but I love her! _

"I can't just _tell_ him," I insisted, "He has to learn, they _both_ have to learn that messing with somebody's feelings isn't funny. Neither of them will ever get it until it happens to them."

"I agree," Caroline chimed in, "One-hundred percent. You teach those boys a lesson, Elena, and _you teach them good!_" She giggled, "Damn, I wish I were there! It's okay...it's okay...two weeks from today and Bonnie and I will be there to back you up. Right, Bon?"

"I thought we were going to have _fun_, not help Elena get _fired_ from her summer job that she loves so much," Bonnie commented disapprovingly. I read her underlying message, that she doesn't think I should be doing this, risking my job simply to avenge three girls I barely know. "And," Bonnie added, "So far, it sounds like the only nanny you actually like is Lexi, and she figured out the 'Salvatore Game' before you did...so I don't get it, Elena. Why are you trying so hard to get pay-back for two girls who never asked for your help?"

Bonnie was right. Andie hadn't opened up to me about what Damon did to her last summer, and she certainly didn't seem too heartbroken about it, especially not if what Lexi said was true and she actually slept with Damon this summer too. Rose, on the other hand, didn't want anything to do with me. But I still wanted to put an end to this stupid game.

"Isn't it obvious?" Caroline filled in for me, "She was starting to fall for him, and she realized it wasn't real. She's not doing it just for them, but for herself too."

When I didn't deny it, Bonnie realized it was true. "Why, Miss Caroline Forbes," Bonnie teased, "when did you get so smart?"

"Oh, ha-ha. You're hilarious." Caroline said sarcastically, before correcting, "FYI, I've always been this smart, you just under-estimate me."

"I was _kidding!_" Bonnie declared. "And Elena..." She sighed, "I guess, if you have to do this, then you have to do it. But be careful."

"I will," I agreed, since I was glad to have her approval, even if it was somewhat hesitant.

"So," Caroline asked nosily, "Since you spent most of last night with Damon, is it Stefan's turn today?"

"Mhm," I replied absentmindedly. I was actually wondering just what I should do to ensure I spent time with Stefan and not Damon today. If I wanted them to both be stringed along for a little bit, I had to play the field evenly.

"So..." Caroline continued, "Does Stefan get a kiss today then? It seems he's a few behind his brother..."

"It seems he is..."

* * *

A short while after my phone call with my two besties, I ran into Andie with the girls downstairs. I wasn't expecting to see her hanging around the house, especially since both other times she's nannied for the Salvatores she took Katherine and Emily out for most of the day. I thought it was to avoid Damon, but I wasn't so sure.

"Hey," Andie greeted me with a big smile, "There you are. I wasn't sure if you were still home."

"Oh," I replied, surprised at her pleasant reaction to my arrival, "Yeah, I was just getting a little laundry done. What are you girls up to?"

Andie took me by the elbow and lead me away from the girls for a moment, motioning to the two of them to continue drawing their pictures. She whispered in my ear, "Lexi told me...And I think it's _awesome_."

For a second, I was worried she was going to be mad at what Lexi and I were up to, but as soon as she told me she approved, I felt a smile tug at the corners of my lips. "Really?"

Andie went on to say, "Yeah, really. I mean, it would never have worked if Lex, or me, or Rose, or even Vicki, you know, from Donovan Ranch?" _Vicki? _I wondered, _How is she involved in this?_ "If any of us tried this, the boys would know we were up to something...But you? It's perfect. They won't suspect a thing. I can help, too. I know where Damon likes to hang out, and what type of girl he likes. I'm sure Lexi can tell you all you need to know about Stefan." She nodded confidently, "With our help, we'll make you irresistible to both those assholes." She smirked a little evilly, reminding me of Damon.

"Thanks," I said with a smaller, slightly less scary smile.

"Who's on the agenda today?" Andie queried slyly.

I checked over my shoulder to make sure nobody would overhear us, and then answered, "Stefan. But I'm not sure what to do or...how to keep Damon from knowing until after."

"Oh, I can help with that," Andie volunteered quickly. "Leave Damon to me, okay? He'll be out of your hair in ten minutes...Can you watch the girls for a minute?"

I nodded and watched Andie flounce away, and wondered what made her so sure Damon would agree to go somewhere with her. To my surprise, ten minutes later, she returned with Damon in tow and asked the girls how they felt about getting some ice cream and maybe stopping at the beach with their big brother. Of course, Kat and Bee jumped up and attacked Damon, squealing loudly in excitement to show exactly how happy they were to spend any amount of time with their beloved brother. Andie wiggled her eyebrows at me to celebrate her success when Damon was distracted, and I smiled back. I tried to ignore the small twinge of jealousy I felt when I realized it would be Andie spending time with Damon and the girls; and the best side of Damon, too, because he was so different with them around. It was stupid to be jealous, though. That wasn't the real Damon, anyways.

"Have fun!" I told Emily and Katherine, noticing that Damon hadn't noticed I was even in the room until I spoke.

Damon's eyes seemed to intensify the moment they landed on me, and a charming smile slid onto his face, "Hey, Lena. Do you want to come with us?"

My eyes darted to Andie momentarily, and she quickly reminded, "It's her day off, Damon. I'm sure she has better things to do."

"What could be better than ice cream and the beach?!" Kat asked incredulously, her pretty little face scrunched up in confusion as she tried to comprehend how I could have something better to do than eat ice cream.

I giggled as Damon concurred, "I know, right, Kat? Craziness..."

"Thanks for inviting me," I answered, "But Andie's right; I already have plans, so you guys have fun, and I'll see you later."

"All right," Bee said with a pout.

Andie ushered the girls out the door, and Damon followed slowly. Before leaving the room, though, he turned back and asked, "What are you doing later? Want to...watch a movie, or something?" He shrugged awkwardly after, and it was a strange sight to see. He actually looked un-sure of himself. Was that part of the game, too? What was the purpose? To make me think he was a nicer guy? I didn't get him.

"Um..." I squinted in thought, "Maybe. I mean, if I'm here, then why not?"

"Okay," Damon nodded, sort of solemnly. He thought I was kindly rejecting him.

"Here," I held out my hand, "Give me your phone." He frowned for a moment before consenting, and I programmed my number into his phone. "Text me later." I smiled flirtatiously as I handed Damon back his phone, trying to ignore how nice his skin felt when his fingers brushed against mine.

"Will do," Damon replied with a smirk, and then left the room to find Andie and his sisters.

* * *

After Damon left with Andie, Kat and Bee, I was disappointed to find that Stefan wasn't even home. I guess I should have at least checked to see that he was here before assuming he'd be around to hang out. I decided to go for a swim, so I put on my bathing suit and went out the back sliding-glass door to the pool. I thought I heard the front door slam just as I jumped in the water, but I wasn't sure. When I came up for air, I looked around, but I didn't see anybody, so I sucked in a deep breath and dove under the water again, propelling my body from one end of the pool to the other. The second time I came up for air, I heard a male voice bellow, 'CANNON BALL', before a huge wave of water splashed me in the face.

I rubbed the water out of my eyes and then opening them, nearly letting out a yell when I saw Kol Mikaelson's face right in front of mine. "Well, hellooo..." He drew out the word in an annoying fashion, and I rolled my eyes.

"Hi, Kol," I said, "Thanks for nearly drowning me."

"Aw, come on," Kol teased, "You're all right."

"Kol, what the hell?" Stefan asked, trying to look stern but failing as a smile appeared on his face. "You're an idiot."

"What?" Kol queried obliviously, "What did I do? I jumped in the pool. That's what you're supposed to do. Damn, you guys are no fun."

"I think he was referring to you practically jumping _on top of_ poor Elena, there, Kol," Nik clarified, drawing my eyes to the doorway where he and Elijah stood. Him, Elijah, and Stefan were wearing athletic clothes and appeared to be sweaty. Kol was the only one who stripped down to his bathing suit and hopped in the pool.

I smiled and waved to Stefan, asking lightly, "Hey, what's up?"

Stefan strode over to my side of the pool and sat down on the nearest lounge chair as he answered, "Not much...the boys and I were just playing some football over at their place -"

"But Beks showed up, and Stef wanted to make a quick escape," Kol cut in.

Stefan shot him an irritated glare before he continued, "So we decided to come here and hang out."

Seeing how I was trying to show Stefan my interest in him, I commented as he slid his t-shirt over his head, "Nice...I was getting bored all by myself..." Stefan looked surprised when his green eyes met mine again, and I didn't stop my eyes from wandering down to his nicely chiseled chest and arm muscles. I'd be lying if I said Stefan didn't have a great body, because he does. I looked back to Stefan's face and flirted with my eyes.

Stefan looked around and asked, "Where's Damon?" I guess he was checking to see if his competition was around.

"Out," I supplied an answer, "With your sisters, and Andie."

"Andie?" Nik repeated with a laugh. "Is she still around?"

"She is," I nodded, wondering what was so funny about that. He and Elijah exchanged a look and I frowned at them, concluding that they must all know about Andie sleeping with Damon. How awful that they all know and they all joke around with each other about it! It makes me angrier to see that Nik and Elijah clearly know about the Salvatores' game...Makes me wonder if they have a game of their own, too. "Why is that surprising?"

Nik shrugged, "No reason..." He again looked to his brother, and I inwardly sighed. I had a feeling breaking Damon and Stefan was going to be harder than I thought.

I returned my gaze to Stefan and pushed off from the side of the pool, floating on my back and casually showing off my flat belly and bikini-top. I took a chance and blurted out something that I was sure would get a reaction from Stefan, either now or later when his friends were gone, "So, are Damon and Andie, like, together? They seem...close."

"What?" Stefan snorted, "Damon and Andie? No...no, they're not..." He trailed off, a lightbulb going off in his head when he most likely realized that he just blew the only chance he had at getting me to lose interest in Damon. If he'd lied and said Andie and Damon had a thing, that would have left him the only available brother, and therefore knocked out his competition. Stefan must not be as good at this game as Damon. I have a feeling Damon would have thrown Stefan under the bus. Stefan saved himself when he added, "...Anymore."

Suddenly, Elijah, Nik, and Kol had stopped talking amongst themselves and looked over at me to see my reaction to Stefan's statement. _Gee, that's not obvious, is it? _I ignored their stares and simply shrugged nonchalantly at Stefan, nodding in thanks for his response. I then looked to the bar, where Elijah and Nik sat, and asked if one of them minded making me a drink. Elijah complied, mixing and handing me a dry, strawberry martini. I thanked him, and drank it in a few gulps.

Changing the subject, I asked, "So, who won?"

"What?" Stefan asked with a frown.

"You said you guys were playing football," I reminded him, "So, who won?"

"Oh," Stefan laughed, "Me and Nik." He winked at his best friend as he bragged, "We always beat 'Lijah and Kol."

"Not always," Kol insisted, "We win sometimes." All four boys began to laugh.

After what felt like forever, Stefan finally swooped in and made his move, asking me, "Elena...would you want to go grab dinner with me later? My treat, of course."

I instantly smiled and accepted, "That sounds great."

* * *

For dinner, Stefan took me to what I assume must be one of the nicest restaurants the Hamptons has to offer. He warned me beforehand that it was a place to dress-up for. I panicked, at first, because I didn't think I had anything fancy enough. I mean, I did purchase two new dresses, one for the Twins' Birthday next weekend and one for Tatia and Peppe's Anniversary, but I haven't picked them up from the tailor yet. I then remembered the Jason Wu dress that Damon bought me for my birthday. I immediately decided against wearing it, because that would be unfair to Damon if I wore the dress he spent three thousand dollars out with Stefan before he got a chance to see me in it. I had nothing better to wear, though, so I called Care and asked her opinion. She told me that if Damon really was into me, of course I shouldn't wear it out with Stefan, but because Damon is 'a dog' it didn't matter if it hurt his feelings. So, I took Care's advice, and wore the dress.

"Wow," Stefan had said when he first saw me walking down the stairs towards him, "You are stunning, Elena."

I smiled bashfully and thanked him, glad that Damon and Andie still weren't home with the girls to see me leaving with Stefan. I was also semi-jealous that Andie got to spend most of the day with Damon, but again, I shoved that feeling deep inside because it was dumb to long for something I'd never have. And shouldn't want to have. Damon is definitely the most gorgeous guy I've ever laid eyes on, but that doesn't make him a nice person. _I have to try and get past his good looks and focus on his personality. He is a sneaky, two-faced womanizer, and so is Stefan..._

"You aren't a vegetarian, right?" Stefan asked me as we looked over the menus.

"No, why?" I wondered.

"Good," Stefan smiled before suggesting, "Because, you have to try the steak. It's so good."

"Okay, I will," I agreed, trying to do my best at playing the part of an interested date. It wasn't that I was having a bad time with Stefan, but I was having a hard time not blurting out the fact that I knew about his and Damon's stupid game so we could be done with this whole charade. It was only, what, day three of Operation Nanny Revenge, and I already wanted it to be over with? Ugh...it was much more difficult that I'd imagined it would be. I just wanted to curl up with a blanket in my bed and pretend this was all a joke.

"Do you want to get dessert?" Stefan asked after we were done with our entrees.

I glanced at the dessert menu and twirled a strand of hair around my finger as I suggested coyly, "We could share something?"

Stefan ordered us a decadent chocolate cake with caramel and pecans, and a scoop of vanilla ice cream. While we waited for it to arrive, I felt my phone vibrate from within my small purse. I discreetly checked the text message, and felt my cheeks heat up when I read the words on the screen: _Out with Stefan? Ouch, Elena. Well, if you still want to watch a movie, you know where I'll be..._

How did he find out where I was? I looked across the table at Stefan and inwardly questioned whethere Stefan would really rub it in Damon's face that he took me out to dinner, and if he didn't, then who was it that told him? Andie wouldn't have told Damon where I went, because that defeated the whole purpose of Operation Nanny Revenge. Well, it didn't matter; Damon knew, and now I'd have to figure out a way to show him I was interested in him _and _Stefan, without driving him away..._Oh God, this is going to be so much harder than I thought! _

When we arrived back to the Salvatore Summer Home a little after nine, Stefan thanked me for accompanying him to dinner. He opened my car door for me, like a gentleman, and walked me to the door. I mean, obviously he walked with me to the front door, he lives there too, but he pulled all the right 'First Date' cards. He was a perfect gentleman, he was an excellent listener, and he was totally expecting a kiss to end the night. And that was fine. I was okay with that, because I intended on giving him a goodnight kiss all along. It was just that he gave me the perfect moment to do it.

"Thank _you_ for inviting me," I replied with a smile, boldly taking one of Stefan's hands in my own, "I had a really nice time."

"Well, I'm glad," Stefan smiled back, squeezing my hand lightly in reassurance that he was okay with me holding his. "Me too."

I turned to face him when we reached the door, and leaned in for a hug. Stefan wrapped his arms around me, the musky scent of his cologne enveloping me as well. I made sure to put both my arms around his neck as I placed a kiss on his cheek, close enough to his mouth for him to take the hint...I held my breath when he turned his head, locked his eyes onto mine, and pressed his mouth against mine. I closed my eyes and kissed him back for only a moment, and then pulled away, acting breathless and giddy.

Inside, we parted ways at the bottom of the stairs, and I walked slowly up to my room. I had this slightly sick, guilty feelint in the pit of my stomach, but I didn't know why. It wasn't like I did anything wrong. Kissing Stefan wasn't illegal. It wasn't anything like the kiss with Damon. _Who cares?! _The sane part of my brain yelled at me, but the dumb part answered, _Uh, I do! _I shook my head at myself when I caught my reflection in the mirror. I wasn't as happy with myself as I thought I'd be. But why did I feel so guilty?

In my room, I changed from my gorgeous Jason Wu dress into comfortable pajama shorts and matching cami. I sat on my bed briefly while I debated whether or not to seek out Damon. I didn't think Lexi would approve of me watching a movie with Damon on the same night I went out with Stefan, but maybe she would approve if she knew Damon found out about my date with Stefan, and it might affect how he plays 'The Game'.

"Please," I mumbled to myself, "I am just in so much trouble..."

I sighed before accepting my fate and exiting my bedroom. I knew I shouldn't spend more time with Damon when I was already fighting feelings for him, but I couldn't stay away. I tip-toed past Katherine and Emily's bedrooms and peered into the Home Theater room. I saw the back of Damon's head over the top of one of the chairs, so I walked in and closed the door behind me.

When I slid into the chair next to Damon, he looked over and complimented sarcastically, "Nice jammies."

"Thanks," I rolled my eyes.

"How was your date?" He asked, his words clipped. He was mad. That was the point, right?

"It was only dinner," I corrected, "And it was good. How was _your_ day?" I not-so-subtley pointed out that he spent most of his day with Andie Starr.

Damon shrugged, "Good, I guess."

Stealing his signature smirk, I turned my eyes to the giant television and queried, "What are you watching? The Godfather?"

"I'm surprised," Damon responded, "You've watched it?"

"Not the whole thing," I replied, "It is pretty long."

"Yeah it is," Damon said, "We can put something else on, if you want."

"Nah, that's okay," I declined. It was too late to start another movie, and I was already pretty tired. I looked at the arm rest between Damon and I, sort of annoyed it was there, and almost like he was thinking the same thing as me, Damon lifted it up and out of our way. He held his arm out for me to snake under, and I didn't even hesitate before curling up against his side, letting his arm fall over my shoulder and pull me closer to him. I rested my head on his chest, and was surprised at how comfortable it felt to cuddle against him. I didn't think Damon would be the cuddling type. I had to remind myself that he was trying to get me into bed, though, and boys will do anything to get a girl in bed with him.

A moment after settling against him, Damon commented in a disgusted tone, "You smell like Stefan."

"Sorry," I giggled, that guilty knot rearing its ugly head again. Before I knew what I was saying, I had already told Damon, "I wore the dress you got me for my birthday. Tonight. And I felt kinda bad because I wanted you to see it first, and I'm sorry. You must think I'm awful..." _Okay, what?! That was not part of the plan! _

Damon was quiet for so long, I pulled away to look at him, nervous for a moment he was really, really mad. But he didn't look mad. He looked surprised. "No..." He said slowly, "I don't." He stared at me a few seconds longer, before putting his hand at the back of my neck and tugging me towards him. I felt my stomach do a somersault as his lips touched mine, and I melted into him. For whatever reason, kissing Damon was so much different than kissing Stefan. Kissing Damon was intoxicating and addicting, and I felt completely consumed by him. It was scary, and dangerous, and thrilling at the same time. I knew I was playing with fire, but I was in far too deep now to quit before the end.

* * *

**Review if you're cool;) **J/K, I accept all forms of reviewers;)

I promise an update way sooner than last time. Again, I was sick, and I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting so long. Hope the chapter made up for it:)

Bonnie and Caroline's visit is approximately 2 chapters away, for those of you who keep wondering when they will be appearing;) I'm even tossing around the idea of having one of the girls stay with Elena to help her nanny for an extra week or so...Thoughts?:)

**ANNOUNCEMENT: BecomingScarlett & I made a TVD Community called The Best of Delena and Klaroline, and (if you can't tell by the name) it has around 50 awesome fics starring either Delena or Klaroline, so if you want to read some more great stories, check out the Community:) Also, we're accepting suggestions for more stories, so submit yours or one of your faves and we'll add it:)**

**ALSO: Check out BecomingScarlett's newest Klaroline fic: Holy Ground. It's only just started and it's really really good:)  
**

**-Dee  
**


	15. Chapter 15 Guilty Consciences

**Made it to Chapter 15! Woo hoo! AND to make things even more exciting, I've now got over 400 AMAZING REVIEWS! Thanks so so much guys! Seriously, I never thought I'd write or post anything on here, so I really appreciate all the feedback, and I'm so grateful you like the story!**

**PLEASE READ: Some of you weren't too happy with Elena's actions last chapter (kissing Stef, and then Damon, amongst other things), and think that she is being stupid and this is only going to ruin her chances, etc. Well, I totally understand why you'd think that, and yeah, her 'revenge' plan may just blow up in her face, but I promise one of them (either her or Damon) is going to admit their part, soon enough, and until then ENJOY THE RIDE!;) I won't have Elena sleeping with both brothers like canon Katherine did LOL! There will be drama and there will be feelings hurt, but I like happy endings, soo…I hope you can still love the story…**

**Now, to my lovely and amazing reviewers: Friends4ever55, evansrachel2282, Skating-on-glass, VixenVee, millie1708, Guest, Ray, TheAbigailIvashkov, Guest, scarlett2112, DrawingMyHeartOut, damonash, kazdobrev, Guest, AntiheroesPreferred, misstvd11, missemerald90, Jazzmie01, CoolAngel90, Cassie, BecomingScarlett, Delena4eva, nightmaresanddreamers, CharlSmith, my 2 guys, ObsessedWithDamon, MelissaSomerhalder, tvdxobsessed, ash512forever, StarfishOnTheBeach, anonymous1397, InvisibleWriter23, palmbeach, mlb388, Catherine, kaybaby1127, Guest, 4evrMrsAcklesSomerhalderWesl ey, stepherson07, BlueJean452, AshleyCat, luly2115, & lilsis321 – THANK YOU! Cookies for all of you for being awesome (:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)**

**A/N: I have an announcement at the bottom, so please read!:)**

* * *

**The Babysitter**

_By Diana AKA DeeReadinQueen_

Ch. 15 - Guilty Consciences

* * *

_(Damon's POV)_

I really wasn't sure why I agreed to come to the beach with Andie and the girls…I think it was mostly because Andie told me Bee was asking for me. She made it sound like I haven't spent time with my sisters in weeks, but I've been spending more time with them this summer than I have in years. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I wondered if she was only using the girls as an excuse and it was really _she _who wanted me to come to the beach. I don't know, though…she made it pretty clear last time we saw each other that she only wanted me for one thing, and it wasn't something remotely appropriate for the girls to witness.

That's just the way Andie Starr is, though. She knows what she wants, and she's not too shy to take it. That's what I liked most about her when we first met, but honestly, I grew tired of her pretty fast. She had no mystery, no _appeal_, nothing that kept me wondering or wanting more. That was her greatest disappointment. She had some delusional fantasy that the two of us would start dating, and that she'd move out to the City with me once I finished school, and…yeah, it went on and on. She had our whole future mapped out, a future I was not planning on having any part of, and even though I didn't really want to hurt her, I had to end that train wreck before it got messy.

That was the end of last summer, and she hasn't spoken to me much since…until today. We'd said hello in passing, of course, like when I was at the beach with Elena, but that was it. When Andie asked me to join her and the girls at the beach, she acted as if nothing at all happened between us and she was only excited to please Katherine and Emily. I shrugged and though _what the Hell, why not? _It wasn't until after I saw Elena and she denied our invitation that I realized I would much rather be going with her and my sisters than Andie.

Elena…_Elena. Elena. Elena. _That girl is seriously driving me crazy. What is it about her? I seriously can't stop thinking about her. No matter how much time I spend with her, it's not enough. I thought it was because she's so sexy, and I could clearly tell she felt an attraction towards me, which was exactly what I needed to win the bet against Stefan, but then it turned into something more. Don't get me wrong, I still think she's drop-dead gorgeous, and I don't even think she knows how sensual her body and her actions can be. She's got this innocence about her, but she also has a naughty streak. I can't just read these kinds of things.

I'm doing it again. I'm getting lost in my thoughts about Elena. It's not normal. It's not right. I need to stop. _But I can't._

"Damon?" Andie was waving her hand in front of my face and staring at me strangely when I finally focused on her face. She frowned while she smiled and commented, "I was calling your name; didn't you hear me?"

"Sorry…" I shrugged, "I guess my mind was elsewhere."

"I guess so," Andie agreed, her eyebrow quirked curiously. She likes to think she knows everything; it's the journalist side in her, so I assumed she had a hard time not asking me what I was thinking about. "Anyways, like I said before, want to grab dinner? Thing One and Thing Two here are hungry."

"Can't they eat at home?" I questioned absent-mindedly. I really was just hoping to get back to the house and see if Elena was there. I should be ashamed of myself. I should call up Ric and tell him to kick my ass for becoming such a pansy. I'm worse than a girl. Seriously…I am _worse _than a teenage girl.

"They _could_," Andie considered, "But your dad gave me money to buy them dinner, so I just thought we could grab a bite while we're out." She shrugged, batting her long lashes innocently.

_Please, _I wanted to tell her, _don't give me that look. You and I both know you are anything but innocent._

"All right," I agreed, "Let's go grab some food."

"Fish and chips!" My Bumblebee stated as she bounced up and down in place, face scrunched up in a closed-eyed smile. She opened her green eyes and saw me staring, so she crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue at me, and I returned with a silly face of my own. She giggled, covering her mouth with her hand as she did so, an adorable habit she picked up after watching Tatia do the same thing for years. "Can I have a piggy-back ride?" Bee requested.

"Sure thing," I complied, kneeling down in the sand so she could climb onto my back. I noted the stink-eye Katherine was giving her twin, so I soothed her jealousy by offering, "I'll give you one later, okay, Kat?"

Kat's cheeks flushed at being caught pouting, but she quickly recovered, nodding her head so quickly her long, dark pigtails whipped back and forth across her shoulders. "Okay!" She clapped her hands together twice, before helping Andie pack up the sand toys.

Andie watched her in shock, but I smiled, bemused. Elena always requested the girls help her pick up, but…Kat is actually listening, and doing it without being asked? That's a miracle. Kat doesn't notice our staring, thank God, and she simply continues humming along as she tosses sand shovels and castle buckets into the beach wagon Elena purchased for them on her birthday. I swear I like that Gilbert girl more and more every day. She is simply amazing.

Once everything was put away, Kat stood up and whined, "Can we go now? I'm starving! I want a hot dog…" She hummed again, and then stopped, adding, "And chili cheese fries!"

"And ice cream," Emily noted from my back, "Can't forget the ice cream."

"No we can't," Kat agreed, singing her response.

Andie rolled her eyes at the girls' silly behavior as she tossed the stuffed beach bag over her shoulder and began leading the way to her car. Once we tucked the items away into the ever-sandy trunk, we walked across the street to the Crab Shack, where I took Elena with the girls once. I've also been here with Andie, and Rose, and Vicki…but Elena doesn't need to know about that. And besides, it didn't work out with all of them anyways…

"You okay there, big guy?" Andie teased after the waitress took our order; we told her right away what we wanted to eat since the girls are complaining of being starved. "You look like you've got a lot on your mind."

"I'm fine," I replied slowly. I didn't think it was a blatant lie, but even if it was, it's not like anything on my mind was something I'd like to discuss with Andie. I don't want to risk having her think my attention means I have feelings for her again, because, of course, that would make _me _the asshole, even if it wasn't my intention. Girls are the most confusing creatures on the planet Earth. They're also the most enticing. _It just isn't fair._

Andie leans her elbow on the table and puts her chin in her hand, staring unabashedly at me across the table. She squinted her knowing brown eyes at me thoughtfully, and I resisted the urge to squirm under her scrutiny. Sometimes I feel like an insect under the microscope with Andie. Good thing she wants to be a journalist and not a doctor; if that girl had access to a scalpel, I'd be very, very afraid.

Abruptly, Andie commented cryptically, "I think Little Miss Mystic Falls," referring to Elena, "has a little crush on Steffy…"

I frowned at her words. "Where did you get that idea from?" I wondered, smirking in an amused fashion. Looks like Andie Starr got her facts _wrong_, for once. There's no way Elena has a crush on Stefan, big or little.

"Well," Andie shrugged nonchalantly, "She _is _going out with him tonight…" She paused, seeming to take a moment to read my reaction and smile a little before she asked, "Didn't you know?"

I shook my head while I took a large gulp of iced water, and then I answered her question while looking elsewhere. "Nope." I didn't believe her. Elena wouldn't go out with Stefan. She's not technically allowed to date, and why would she go on a date with him and not me? It didn't make any sense.

"Oh," Andie drew out the word as she gauged my reaction to her news, and then commented knowingly, "Does it bother you?" It was a question, but it almost sounded more like a statement.

I snapped my eyes over to hers, wondering what game she was playing at. "No, why would it?"

Andie shrugged her petite shoulders lamely, "I was just asking…"

"Why do you know what Elena's plans are anyways?" I demanded, thankful the waitress just dropped off the food, so Kat and Bee are too distracted to listen carefully to our conversation. "I didn't think you two were _friendly_."

Andie acts offended by my comment, "Why wouldn't I be friendly with Elena? We are both Kat and Em's nannies, and she's a very nice girl. I mean, obviously I'm not, like, out partying with her or whatever, but I do work on her only day off, so…Besides, why do you care?"

_What is she going on and on about? _I frowned. _I ask the girl one question and it's like she just can't shut up. _"Whatever," I waved away the whole conversation with a roll of my eyes. "Like I said, don't care if she is out with Stef. That's her business."

Unfortunately, now that Andie had informed me of Elena's business, I couldn't stop thinking about it. Was I mad? No, not really, but…_kind of. _If I know Stefan, and I _do _because he's my kid brother, then I know he's going to take Elena to one of the nicest restaurants in town. He's going to play the part of the perfect gentleman, sweep her off her feet, and make her feel like his eyes were made to only see her. It's disgusting, and believe me when I say it's worked more times than I'd like to admit. I hate the thought of Elena out with Stefan, but I really can't do anything about it. Until Elena decides she likes me more, which I'm still confident she'll do, I have to pretend it doesn't bother me. If I go all crazy now, she'll think I'm some sort of raging psycho with a nanny fetish. And I don't have a nanny fetish. I have an unhealthy obsession at needing to be better than my brother, but not a nanny fetish. That'd be weird.

Before we left the Crab Shack, I couldn't take it. I was thinking about it throughout all of dinner, and at last, I couldn't resist any longer. I had to send Elena a text. She did program her number into my phone, after all. It was a simple, hopefully not too desperate-sounding text:

_Out with Stefan? Ouch, Elena. Well, if you still want to watch a movie, you know where I'll be..._

"Damon," Katherine tugged at my hand as we were leaving the restaurant, "My turn, right? Piggy-back ride?"

"Oh, yeah," I nodded, "I almost forgot. Up you go, Kitty Kat." I hoisted her onto my back and carried her out to the car, with Andie and Em following closely behind me.

"This was fun," Andie stated as she drove us back to the Summer Home. "Thanks for coming, D. I know Kat and Em are really glad you did, right girls?" They chorused 'yes' from the backseat, sounding sleepy. Andie smiled at them in the rearview mirror. "See? Anyways…" She sighed, seeming content, "It reminded me of the way things were last year. I miss that."

_Great. _I thought. _Here we go. I knew this was coming. Now things are going to get awkward._

"Not like _that_," Andie insisted, seeming to read my mind, "I just meant, you know, you and me and the girls. We had some good times last summer, and that was fun. I hope you don't think that you need to avoid me forever, because, you don't, Damon. I'm over it." She doesn't have to elaborate on what _it _she is over. "Really. So, if you want to do this again, I'm in." She took her eyes off the road for a minute to send me a confident smile. I was glad to see she was serious about being over our…_summer fling_, or whatever she wanted to call it. That would make things less awkward, but it still wouldn't make me call her up on a day I was bored and see if she was free. I would still probably avoid her. She might be over it, but so was I, and I was over it in the way that you don't want to re-live it every weekend. I just wanted to forget all about it.

"Sure," I told her, just to make her drop the subject, "I don't see why not."

Back at home, I was shocked to see it was already almost eight, and therefore, Andie had to get the girls ready for bed. If it had been a day out with Elena, I probably would have offered to help her prepare my sisters' baths and get them to sleep, but since it's Andie I don't offer. I've already spent enough time with her today. Enough time with her today to last a very long time, actually, so extending it another hour or so is not appealing in the slightest. I was hoping to discover that Andie was wrong and Elena and/or Stefan were actually home this whole time, and I sent a text for no reason, but that's not the case. Elena and Stefan are out together, and even Ayana knew about it, because she's the one who told me Elena and Stefan left about an hour before, and that she looked absolutely gorgeous.

_Awesome. That's just awesome. She dressed up for Stefan. She really must have a crush on him, then. _

I walked through the house to the sitting room, where my father's best alcohol is kept in the fully-stocked bar. I selected a very expensive bottle of bourbon, and poured myself a glass. I don't know why bourbon is a favorite of mine…must be the mind-numbing sensation it causes. Sometimes it's nice to not feel anything. Tonight, though, I'm not planning on drinking myself into a stupor. There is still some hope Elena could show up and remember my offer to watch a movie.

With that thought in mind, I climbed the stairs to the Home Theater and browsed the expansive DVD collection. I put in The Godfather, Part 1, and settled into one of the twelve luxurious chairs made to look like movie theater seats, only way more comfy. I kicked off my shoes and gulped down another few sips of bourbon, feeling a sense of nostalgia sink in as the opening credits roll on the screen. _Al Pacino is the fucking man._

At nearly an hour into the movie, I hear quiet footsteps in the hallway. Normally, the Home Theater room is pretty sound-proof, especially with the surround sound speakers, but I left the door open so I could listen out for Elena. Not wanting to make it too obvious I've been waiting for her this whole time, I pretended not to hear her as she stepped into the room and shut the door behind her. It wasn't until she tip-toed over and slipped into the chair beside me that I turned to look at her straight-on. Her dark brown hair was styled into loose waves, and her makeup looked like she'd spent time perfecting it before she left the house earlier. I was a little bummed to see she'd changed into pajamas, so I didn't get to see her all dolled up in her date outfit, but she was probably showing more skin now than before in those tiny PJ shorts and tank top.

For some reason, instead of complimenting her nicely, it came out as a sarcastic, "Nice jammies," and I could see her roll her eyes at my comment as she replied, "Thanks." She clearly didn't think I was really complimenting her. She thought I was making fun of her. But I wasn't. I was just a dumbass, and there was no way to correct that. I couldn't help it, though. I really wanted to see how she'd dressed for Stefan to take her out. I was feeling more jealous than I'd like to admit over my little brother's date tonight.

Speaking of, I asked Elena, "How was your date?"

"It was only dinner," Elena corrected, seeming to pick up on my displeasure. "And it was good. How was _your _day?" She looked me straight in the eyes and raised her eyebrows, as if silently reminding me that while she was with Stefan, I was with Andie. But what would make her think there was anything going on between me and Andie? Did Stefan tell her that? No, he wouldn't. Would he…?

I shrugged, "Good, I guess."

Elena leaned back in her chair, her eyes scanning the big screen TV as she stifles a yawn with the back of her hand. After a moment, a smirk slid onto her face as she questioned, "What are you watching? The Godfather?"

"I'm surprised," I replied, "You've watched it?" Most girls I know have no desire to see The Godfather, and if they have, they weren't very interested in it.

"Not the whole thing," Elena admitted, "It is pretty long."

"Yeah, it is," I agreed. Nearly three hours, but its three hours of awesomeness. I guess it takes a certain kind of person to appreciate The Godfather. I suggested, "We can put something else on, if you want."

"Nah, that's okay," Elena told me with a shake of her head. I could see now that she was obviously really tired, and probably wouldn't stay up for the whole movie no matter what I put on. I wanted to ask her more about her date with Stefan, but I didn't want to appear nosy or jealous, anymore than I already did. I was just happy she still decided to come see me before going to bed. Maybe there was still hope?

I noticed Elena staring at the arm rest between our chairs in discomfort, and I wondered if she knew it folded up, just like most real movie theater arm rests do. I figured she didn't, so I reached out and adjusted it, moving it out of the way so there was no longer a barrier between our bodies. A small smile appeared on Elena's perfect lips, and I don't know what came over me, but a strong need to hold her took over me. I held out my arm, and Elena snuck under it and cozied herself up to my side without needing me to ask. I was relieved. I wouldn't have known what to say if she asked what I was doing. I didn't regret it, though. Not one bit. Holding Elena in my arms is just as satisfying as I thought it'd be.

Until I caught of whiff of Stefan's Armani cologne, which he only wears when he's pretty sure he's going to get lucky. _What a cocky little shit. _My nose wrinkled up at the offending smell, and I accidentally grumbled out loud, "You smell like Stefan."

_Oh God, did I say that? That was stupid…_I don't want to know what her and Stefan have been doing together, so why did I even say that. Wait a minute; of course I want to know what she and Stefan did! I want to know every insufferable detail! He better not have gotten anywhere close to getting lucky tonight. I can't even express how shocked and disgusted I would be to learn that Elena slept with Stefan.

"Sorry," Elena giggled, her laugh vibrating through her ribcage and tingling mine.

All I can think of is Elena giggling like that for Stefan, Elena cuddling up with Stefan, Elena kissing Stefan…it's like a nightmare. Why did Stefan and I start this stupid bet in the first place? Why did we put ourselves in this position? Oh, yeah, I forgot: I wasn't supposed to actually _like her!_

Elena sucked in a deep breath before quickly spilling, "I wore the dress you got me for my birthday. Tonight. And I felt kinda bad because I wanted you to see it first, and I'm sorry. You must think I'm awful…" She trailed off, her body now stiff and rigid as she waits for my reply.

So _that _is why she looked so damn beautiful. Of course she looked beautiful! She was wearing the dress _I _picked out for her that I knew she'd look beautiful in. I want to be mad, but I'm not. I can't be mad at her.

Slowly, Elena pulled out of my hold so she could turn to look at me, her doe eyes wide and cautious. She looked terrified I was going to yell at her, and it surprised me that she'd be so affected by my emotions. She cared if I was mad at her, and she didn't want me to think she was a terrible person. "No…" I finally replied, "I don't." I'd be an idiot to think she was awful. The only awful person in this house is me. And Stefan, wherever he may be now. We're the jackasses who planned out this stupid bet in the first place.

I watched the relief flood Elena's chocolate brown eyes, and I grasped the back of her neck, pulling her face towards mine almost without thought. I saw her eyes fall shut just before I placed my lips on hers, and I shoved away all thoughts or worries about her being with Stefan tonight. All that I could see, smell, hear, taste, was Elena, and I never wanted to stop. I felt like a druggie attacking her lips. She was the drug, and I was addicted…How was I going to stop?

When I pulled away at long last, Elena settled against me once more, her body seeming to curve perfect against mine. She sighed in contentment, and even though I couldn't see her face, I knew she was falling asleep. Sure enough, when I peeked over her shoulder a few minutes later, her eyes were closed and her breathing even. She really was tired out. I rested my chin atop her head, smiling to myself and breathing in the scent of her cherry-vanilla shampoo as I held her in my arms protectively.

It's funny how I felt so protective of her, when I was the one she really needed protection from. Me _and Stefan_. It was getting to me, _the guilt_, it was killing me, actually. I didn't want to lie to Elena. I didn't want to play this game with Elena. I simply _wanted her. _I was stuck, though, because Stefan would not let me off the hook. He wanted to get even, and he wasn't going to quit until he did just that.

But I had to find a way to make things right. I couldn't go through with the original bet. I couldn't betray Elena's trust like that. I couldn't humiliate her. I don't want to. So I won't.

_I'll talk to Stefan…I'll straighten everything out. I have to…_

* * *

**_Please Review! I know this wasn't like 100% new content, but a lot of you wanted Damon's POV, and I thought that was the perfect time to show inside his head. Let me know what you think!_**

**Now, MY ANNOUNCEMENT: (yes, it calls for excitement, so get excited!) I had a dream like a month ago that was most definitely TVD inspired, and I haven't been able stop thinking about it. It has warped from a dream to a story idea, and I've mapped it all out (which is SO not like me!). Anyways, it's a bit...different...so I wanted to share my idea and see what my AWESOME READERS think about it. I don't want to start a story that you guys aren't interested in reading, especially since I've already got 2 that you guys DO like:) I won't start it right away, but this is the idea:**

**STORY IDEA: After finding the cure for vampirism, Elena returns to her human state, and once she sorts out her feelings, Damon does as well. None of them heeded Kol's warning of Silas and the end of the world, but after the cure was taken, Silas did awaken. Klaus, the remaining Originals, and the Salvatore brothers killed Silas, thinking that would be the end of that. But they were wrong. Twenty-five years after the discovery of the cure, the world is coming to an end, and the only person who can fix things is Ava Salvatore, Damon and Elena's 21-year-old daughter. She and her best friend, who is a Bennett witch, find out about their parents' past and the cure. Ava feels like it's her fault, so she convinces her best friend to find a way to send her back in time, to prevent the cure from ever being discovered. During the spell to send her back, Esther interferes, and instead of being sent back to the year 2010, she is sent all the way back to the year 1020, when the Mikaelson's are first turned into vampires. -It will be Ava/Klaus, but I PROMISE she won't be a Mary Sue. She's going to be a perfect combination of Elena and Damon's personalities and looks.**

**Please, please, PLEASE let me know what you think! I have a lot planned, but like I said, if no one is interested, I'll just put it out of my mind...**

**THANKS!:)**

**-Dee**


End file.
